Reputations
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Max is the new girl in town who wants her old reputation back. The badass. At her new school she meets new friends that she connects with better than she expected. More importantly, she meets Fang. The player. But it's time to find out- is everyone just like they're reputation? Rated T for swearing and minor violence. My take on the classic Max Moves story. Check it out! : )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! I'm trying out an all-human story. Pretty overused topic but I'll give it my all.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Maximum Ride. Lemme go check… Damn! It's James Patterson's! I was getting hopeful there for a second.**

**Here you go:**

**Max POV**

I'm Maximum Ride. I'm the girl with the attitude. I'm the girl you don't want to mess with. I'm also… moving.

I know what you're thinking. Actually, I don't. I know what _I'm _thinking. I'm thinking how much it fucking sucks my mom got a job in California and that I have to leave Arizona. I've expressed this to my mother many times (Minus the swear words. I'm a good child, thank you very much!). Unfortunately, she just shrugs it off and tells me that this job in California will give her the money to support our family. We aren't poor, but we aren't rich. With my dad having had died 6 years ago when I was 10, my mom has to take care of this family alone.

My little sister, Ella, was on the total other end of the spectrum on her idea of this move. She's only a month into high school and didn't have a reputation yet, let alone one she wanted to keep. Ella kept telling me how "awesome" this opportunity was and how we would get a chance to meet "amazing new people".

I loved my reputation back in Arizona. It was amazing. I was known as "the badass with the cute boyfriend". Said boyfriend had to be broken up with because of said moving of locations. Sam had been so hurt, but even he knew long distance relationships didn't work.

Just to clear things up for you, I'm 16 and a month into junior year. Ella is 14 and a month into freshman year. Ella and I have to start this new school a month after everyone else. Just peachy, isn't it?

When we got to our new house it didn't exactly astound me, but I'm not complaining. It was a cozy-looking 3 bedroom with the exterior painted white and the interior walls were mostly painted a cream color. Crap, did I just say it looked cozy? Max, you're not allowed to like this place already! And now I'm talking in third-person! God, I'm a psychopath. At least I'm a psychopath with my own room! Before we had lived in a 2 bedroom with Ella and I sharing a room.

As much as I kept my calm, cool, and I'm-pissed-off-we're-living-here look on the outside, I was itching to see my room.

"Max. Your room is at the end of the hall. Ella, yours is the first door at the left." My mom told us.

Ella squealed and I rolled my eyes, even though I was just as excited.

_Bad Max! You can't be excited! You can't like it here. Your heart is in Arizona, right?_

Maybe I should stop arguing with myself.

_Nah… you don't actually talk to yourself… out loud. So, who cares?_

Good point. Anyways, my room is a pale green, with a darker green rug on the floor. It was very… how to describe it? Earthy? No… but it was nice. My bed was in the corner of the room and on the other side of the room there was a bookcase. I wasn't the active reader, but whatever.

Now is a good time to take a short nap. Yeah, just fifteen minutes of closing my eyes and-

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

I shot straight up. Geez, is someone trying to kill me? Ella came into my room looking pissed.

"You've been asleep for 3 hours! And you promised before we left that we could go tour the neighborhood! Now it's seven o' clock and we can't." She pouted.

Actually, I didn't remember promising that. And, unfortunately for her, pouting didn't have quite the affect on me that it did when she was seven. Wait, seven. Seven o' clock! DINNER! Yes, that did require all caps and three, count 'em, three exclamation points. What? I'm a hearty eater. Go sue me.

"Mom, what are we eating?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Maximum!" She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hmmm…" I pretended to contemplate. "Yes."

That got another eye roll out of her but she set a stack of quesadillas on the table all the same. I piled 4 on my plate and plowed right through them.

These were not the crappy kind you get from Taco Bell. These were real. These were the kind only my mom could make. I am proud to say I'm Hispanic. A whole 50%, actually. Though no one could actually tell. I took after my dad. I had chocolate-brown eyes, an athletic build, and swishy brown-blond hair. I was pretty tall at 5' 8". The only trait that I think even connected my mom and I together was my tan skin.

My sister was something entirely different, though. She was a carbon copy of my mother when she was Ella's age. Ella was even tanner than I was with dark brown hair going down to mid-back. She was shorter than me, but by no means short at 5'5".

Most people even had trouble connecting us as sisters. To add to this factor, my mother had decided to change her name back to Martinez a few years after my father's death. Ella changed it with her, but I kept it as Ride. Something about the name suited me.

I'm Maximum Ride. I don't know how to be anybody else.

Those were the two sentences I thought as I thanked my mom for dinner, gave Ella a hug goodnight, and drifted off to sleep.

**Cliché? Yes. Am I still going to try this? Hell yeah!**

**Question of the chapter: Who is you're favorite MR character, besides Max of course. (I'm not letting you off that easy!)**

**~CakeIsAGoodFriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sup People? I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means the world to me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not balding. Or a man. Does that answer your question for you?**

**Ch. 2:**

**Fang POV**

I'm Fang Walker. I'm the kid you don't want your daughter to date. I'm, for lack of a better word, a player.

There isn't one girl at my school, Hunter Creek High, who wouldn't date me. Even seniors fight over me. And I love it.

I don't blame people for fighting over me. I mean I'm the full package. I don't want to sound full of myself, but I've got everything. Dark hair that goes over my eyes, a body toned to perfection, and dark eyes that girls I have dated claimed to be 'beautiful'.

There isn't much I can do about it. I honestly don't mind dating a new girl every week because I'm not looking for love. If love even exists, it can come find me. I will not go on a journey searching for "the one". It's just pointless and stupid. Besides I already know that pretty much every girl at my school isn't "the one". So what's the point?

I'm wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. I know the previous sentence may go against what I'm saying now, but I don't always wear black everything! Black is my favorite color, but sometimes I wear navy blue or dark grey. See? There is so much people don't know about me.

"Nicholas Emmet Walker! Get your butt down those stairs this instant!"

Ugh. School. Don't get me wrong, I'm not failing or anything. In fact, I'm one of the top students. The reason I don't like school is because as much as I like being a player, sometimes the girls get annoying. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran outside.

I hopped into my black pickup truck. It was a little rusty, but I loved it. Much more than I had ever loved any girl. Except my mom. There is nothing wrong with loving your mom! Not that I'd let anyone ever know that…

If you're wondering how I can drive. I'm 17 and got my license on my birthday in September, and it's October now. I then racked up all my money and bought this baby. No, I am not insane and did not give a gender or a specific name. To me, it is just baby.

I drive to the school without thinking about it. It's become instinct to drive my route to school. I drove right into my parking spot and waited to get out. I just am not ready to face the mob of monsters (girls) yet. And for all of you wondering, I did have my own parking spot. Anyone at our school that was part of the 'in-crowd' got one. I wasn't really a part of that, but the girls opted to give me one. Being me has its perks, you know?

Walking. Walking. Walking. Yes! I got into the hall without being ambushed yet.

"Fangy!" A short red head stepped into my vision. She seemed nice enough and I had dated her all last week. Now is the time I almost feel bad for giving girls false hope that they'll be with me for more than a week. Almost. They had seen me with the girls before right? So why should _I_ be sorry?

"Hi Lissa." I greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" She smiled. Oh god, I hated the ones that smiled right before I was going break up with them.

"Um. Liss. I don't think this gonna work. Sorry." I walk away before I see her reaction. Just like always.

Just then I saw a girl I had never seen before walk right by me. She was… hot. And not in a sleazy way like most girls in this school. It was in a beautiful way.

Ack. Why am I saying crap like this? Well, I guess I should describe her now. She had brown-blond hair, a nice build with actual muscles, and tan skin. I would have to get to the new girl later. Maybe at snack period? Yeah, that would give me 15 minutes to try to charm her, and it usually took way less.

I have to get to first period anyways. I sat down in my seat and then _she _came in. She, being the new girl.

"Oh. You must be the new girl right? Do you want to come up in front of the class and tell everyone your name?" Mrs. Andrews questioned her.

"Uh… sure?" She went up to the front and said, "I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max. Would you like to take a seat behind Mr. Walker? I think that is the only one available…" Mrs. Andrews trailed off and I raised my hand.

New girl, I meant Max, took a seat behind me and English went the same as any day. Boring. Boring. Boring. Except for one thing. Max dropped her pencil once and when we both went to pick it up at the same time she yanked it away from me. I guess she doesn't like chivalry. I was just trying to help. But still, I'd get her soon.

**Max POV**

In second period I had free period with Mr. Smith. Yes, Mr. Smith. I wish his name was more original, but it's not like I write my life. If I did, he would probably have a name like Mr. Baldpatch. Oh well, I guess he'll just have to be Mr. Smith for now.

A mocha-skinned girl came up to me and started talking to me. And I mean talking.

"Hey! I'm Monique Williams, but my friends call me Nudge. Mr. Smith said we could talk if we 'helped' each other with homework. You're new, right? I was new last year, but I found friends. You and I can be friends if you want. What are some common interests? Do you like shopping? I _love_ shopping. I am also a major science geek, but I don't look it do I? I like the way I look; I just wish my frizzy hair were straight and not curly. It would make everything so much easier, ya know?"

How did she fit that all into one breath? I guess you can say that's how I made my first friend, Monique 'Nudge' Williams. I asked her a few questions, like when did we get to eat and what was up with emo-dude from the hallway. Nudge informed we had snack right after this period and that the guy was the school player. It made sense seeing as he dumped that poor redhead in the hall. She had immediately started crying, but he didn't stick around to notice that. Anyone who does that to a girl is just wrong.

Unfortunately for him, I have a reason to hate him now. Finally, I can show everyone the real badass Maximum Ride.

**So, how was this chappie? Sorry that they haven't met yet, but I promise next chapter! **

**My answer from last chapter's question: Iggy! **

**New Question of the Chapter: If you could have any power from the Maximum Ride series, what would it be?**

**~Cake (CakeIsAGoodFriend is too long!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like my story. This is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I, sadly, don't ow-**

**Iggy: She doesn't own my friends or me. In your face, Cake!**

**Me: Wow, way to make me feel special. But I guess he's right.**

**Ch. 3:**

**Max POV**

Okay, I may or may not have realized that I might have been a bit quick to judge this guy. In fact, I hadn't even formally met him. This is exactly why I've set up a game plan. If he tries to make a move on me, he's the jackass I thought he'd be. If he just tries to be friendly, he's not who people think he is. Flawless plan, right? I sure hope so.

_Bbbrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

This bell is seriously starting to annoy me. You wouldn't think something like how the bell at a school sounds would affect you. But it does. The change is just another thing I'll have to get used to. Cue sigh- now!

Yes, snack! I packed a bagel for snack. Now if I can just get to my locker. 3367, I think it is. Ah, there it is.

Black. All I see is black. Oh, it's a person. Mr. Emo to be specific. And he's leaning on _my _locker. Oh this guy is going to get it.

_Calm down, Max! Don't Judge, remember the plan. _

Stupid conscience.

"Hi. I'm Fang." Mr. Emo, ahem- Fang, greeted.

I looked up at him. Damn, I hate looking up at people but this guy had to be at least 6' 2".

"Hi. I'm Max." I said dryly. What? I told myself I'd meet him, I never told myself I'd be enthusiastic about.

"Max. Is that short for anything? Maxine? Maxima? Maxie? Oh, and I like your T-shirt" He smiled again, but held his gaze at my chest a moment to long. That gave me some serious douche bag vibes.

I was wearing my V-neck Tee that said, "Bite Me. I dare you."

I realized I wasn't responding and quickly said, "It's short for Maximum. But if you ever call me that I swear you won't be alive the next day to tell the tale."

He chuckled. "Okay then, Max. I could show you around town and then we could go hang at my place after school if you want." He inched closer to me. Oh, god. He was getting really close.

I stared at him. Wow, looking at him closer, he was really hot. I mean those eyes…

Wait! I did not just think that.

I rolled my eyes. "I already have plans. And besides, I'll always have better things to do than hang out with people like you."

"People like me?" He quirked an eyebrow as if questioning me.

"Yeah. Players. Idiots. Just crappy people in general."

With that, I walked away. Not my greatest comeback ever, but enough to throw him off. I bet he didn't come across many girls that would actually call him out. But now he knew me.

~Time Skip to Lunch~

"Nudge, I need plans."

"What. Why?" Nudge responded. Probably the shortest thing she's ever said.

"I told the King of Emo-ville that I had plans."

"Oh my gosh! MAX! _Fang_ asked you out? If he asked me out I would go in an instant that is if I didn't have a boyfriend like Iggy. What are you going to wear? Not what you're wearing now, right? I mean no offense, but…" She trailed off.

"Did you not hear me, Nudge? I told him I had plans. I don't date players. They annoy me. Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Her talking is way too fast for me.

"Oh. Yeah. My boyfriend's name is Iggy. He's amazing. You're going to sit with us at lunch, right? Oh, I know! For you're 'plans' you could join Iggy, me, and our friends Angel and Gazzy. We were planning on going to my house to watch a scary movie after school. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Sounds great." I have never had a friend that rambles as much as Nudge.

Lunch. Yes. I thought ahead and packed lunch. Cafeteria food is always so gross. It doesn't matter where, it just is. I sat down next to Nudge and soon a tall guy with strawberry-blonde hair sat down next to her.

"Hey Nudge. Hi new girl. I'm Iggy." The tall blonde said.

"Max." I said, but you really couldn't understand me with my mouth packed with food.

"It's Max. She likes food. She's coming with us after school, kay?" Nudge clarified.

Iggy nodded and then a really pretty blonde girl with bright blue eyes came over to our table with a boy that looked almost the same except taller.

This time I decided to be the one greeting someone, "I'm Max. Let me guess. You're Angel." I said, pointing to the girl. "And you're Gazzy." Pointing to the boy.

I sighed. "What's with all the weird names here?"

Nudge started talking and I groaned silently. Don't judge me! I wanted an explanation not a monologue.

"Well. I'm Nudge because these people say I talk a lot and they nudge me to make me stop talking. The nudging stopped working so they've grown accustomed to slapping a hand over my mouth instead. Which is actually quite _rude_! Iggy's name is actually James. It became Iggy because he likes to ignite things. Total pyromaniac, it's annoying sometimes. Like that time you set my favorite pair of heels on fire… But, anyway! Getting off track. Angel's name is actually Angel. Doesn't she look it? Ange is a freshman and Gazzy is a sophmore. Gazzy's actual name is Zephyr. Gazzy got his name for-"

_Pffffffffffffffffft!_

"Oh, god! That is the worst fart I've ever smelled. Who did that?" I coughed.

"Can you guess why Gazzy is Gazzy now?" Iggy asked.

"What- Ohhhh." The puzzle pieces clicked into place for me.

"Anyway, Maxie. You think our names are weird. Isn't your name a boy's name?" Iggy commented.

Gazzy answered for me though, "No. It's probably short for Maxine which is absolutely a girl's name."

I gritted my teeth. I hate when people get my name wrong. It's just aggravating.

"Never call me Maxie ever again. For that matter, never call me anything but Max. If you really need to know Max is short for Maximum. Got it?"

"Okay, Maxie." Iggy replied oh-so-innocently.

This made me roll my eyes. Well, at least I had friends now, right?

**That was Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed!**

**My answer to last week's question: Mind Reading. All the freaky Angel lovers say heyyyy!**

**This Chapter's Question: Have you ever read an MR crossover fanfic? If so, what was it crossed with?**

**Adios!**

**~Cake**


	4. Chapter 4

**My peeps! I update so fast, do I not? Bet you can't guess what's coming next. It's…**

**THE DISCLAIMER! SHOCKER!**

**Disclaimer: Is it not yet obvious I don't own Maximum Ride? **

**Ch. 4:**

**Fang POV**

In this school I only really have one real friend, James 'Iggy' Griffiths. He's a perverted pyromaniac that you either hate or love. Well, I guess I wouldn't have any friends if he didn't have such an outgoing personality. I remember when I first met him. I was the kid people were afraid of. The one nobody would come up to. Except for Iggy…

~Flashback~

"_Hi. I'm Iggy. What's your name?" The 7-year old boy held out his hand._

_So, logically, I do what I always do when someone came up to me. People knew not to talk to me because of this._

_I bit him._

_Yes. I bit him. What else is going to make him go away? When you get a better plan, come talk to me. Or don't, I bite._

_The kid, Iggy I guess, wouldn't stop though._

"_Really! What's your name?" He pestered. I stayed silent, obviously._

"_Fine then. I'll just have to name you. Well, you do have a mean bite. You'll be Fang. Hey EVERYBODY!" He screamed to get the entire playground's attention. "This is Fang. That's his name. He won't respond to anything else. Got it, people?"_

_For the first time ever at school, I cracked a smile._

~End Flashback~

I scanned for Iggy throughout the crowds. I saw him surrounded by the usual people. His girlfriend Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and… Max? I smirked. Of course, out of everyone she'd find a way to connect with my friends. Well, technically, I'm not friends with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I just sit with them at lunch because they're with Iggy.

I walked over and sat down at the table next to Gazzy, which was the seat across from Max. She may have rejected me at first, but no one can resist me too long.

"Hey Fang." Iggy was the only one who acknowledged my presence. Or should I say the only one who acknowledged my presence with words? Max noted I was there by giving a look that said, 'Why is _he_ here?' This chick is much more determined than I thought...

I nodded at Iggy and everyone resumed their conversations. I looked down at the unappetizing cafeteria food. Everyone else at this table brought their own food.

I snuck a look at what Max brought: A sandwich, a can of coke, and six cookies. Damn! That girl can eat.

Obviously, I'm not as sneaky as I think because Max snapped at me.

"Stare much?"

"Uh. Sorry. But, _six_ cookies? That's just plain crazy." I retorted.

"Numero Uno," She listed. "These happen to be the best cookies in the world. Numero Dos, I have a high metabolism. Numero Tres, I. Don't. Care."

"So. Um. Fang" Iggy tried to break the tension. "Wanna come with us to Nudge's after school today?"

"What?" Max nearly shouted.

Oh… So these were her big 'plans'. I honestly thought she was bluffing. Weird. I'm pretty good at reading people.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll come." I smirked just to make Max mad. I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears… Yeah. I know. Not the best way to get a girl, but you know the saying. If you can't have 'em, annoy 'em.

**Max POV**

Ugh. I couldn't believe we were letting Fang come to Nudge's with us.

All of that was forgotten when I saw Ella wandering around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. It's so odd. She is usually way better at making friends than me.

"Ells!" I yelled to her. She smiled a smile of relief and came over to sit with us.

Angel spoke up for once and said, "Hey. You're that girl in my art class. You're painting was amazing by the way."

"Thanks." Ella smiled. Awww. I love to see my baby sister happy. I'm not heartless, you know.

"Guys, this is my sister Ella." I announced to the group.

"No way. She looks nothing like you. I bet you two don't even have the same last name." Gazzy scoffed.

Ella and I shared a look. As stupid as that statement was, he hit the nail on the head. We didn't share last names, but we were related.

Ella decided to take this one for me, "Our mom is Hispanic. Our dad was Caucasian. Max took after dad, and I took after mom. After our dad died, Max kept his last name and me and mom changed it back to her maiden name, Martinez."

Everyone let out an, "Ohhhhhhhhh."

Everyone except for Fang, of course.

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" He challenged.

Ella and I let out a simultaneous, "Uh. Yeah?"

I directed my attention to Ella, "Anyway, Ella. These are my friends Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel." I said while pointing to each one in turn. "And that" I scrunched up my nose and pointed to Mr. Emo across the table, "is Fang."

Was the scrunching up my nose immature? Yes. Was it worth it? Hell yeah.

After Ella was informed about the name situation, although I could've gone without another of Gazzy's… demonstrations, I decided to start another discussion to get rid of the silence.

"So, Fang." I smiled sweetly. "Why are you so emo?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not."

I rolled my eyes, "I _so_ believe you. That's exactly why you're wearing all black, right?"

"I wear navy blue sometimes. I'm not Emo. Discussion over." He ended.

_Bbbrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Ack. That bell! Time for science. Did I ever mention that I hate science? Well, I do. After a boring hour of microorganism discussion, I had to go to P.E.

Can you guess what ball of joy I had in that class with me? If you guessed Dora the Explorer you were way off. It was Fang. But he did have a backpack with him… **(A/N Props to anyone who gets my Dora the Explorer reference! :P)**

Lucky me, I came right into the class the day we start dodge ball. How perfect is that? Isn't dodge ball every high school kid's worst nightmare? In Arizona, we never actually had to play it. But in California I guess the same rules don't apply.

"Okay kids." Coach Thompson said. "Today we'll do a guys versus girls round."

The guys cheered while the girls groaned. All the girls, except for me that is.

I just narrowed my eyes and thought, _bring it on_.

For someone who has never played dodge ball, I did pretty well. And when I say pretty well, I mean extremely well. I made it to the final, actually.

I was in the final three with a blonde that looked a lot like Sam without the chestnut hair and Mr. Emo-liscious himself, Fang.

There were four balls in play and I pegged Fang while he was trying to pick up one off the ground.

Then it was just me and Sam-look-a-like. It was all over when he threw a ball right at me and I caught. The girls screamed so loud that I thought I might go deaf. No, they did not do that thing where they pick me up on their shoulders and parade me around the room. This isn't a movie, people!

Sam-look-a-like's friends teased him about being beaten by a girl, but shut up when he told them that they did the exact same thing.

The blonde Sam came over to me and said, "Nice game. I'm Dylan."

I nodded and replied, "Max." Hm. I'm surprised at myself for not adding a snarky comment to that. Could I be changing for the better? Nah. I'm perfect right now, right?

**Ack! Yes, I added Dylan into the story! Don't hate me. I had to add him in there.**

**My answer to last question of the chapter: I've read an MR crossover where it was crossed with Star Wars. May I just say: High-larious!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite dessert? I know this sounds like it has nothing to do with MR but the answer for Max is a choco chip cookie. But you all knew that, didn't you?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Cake**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am an updating machine. Hee hee. I love you all and your reviewing powers. Anyone out there who reviews, favorites, or follows, you are instantly super awesomely cool. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fang and his sexiness. I do not own Iggy and his pyro-ness. I do not Max and her badass-ness. I do not Gazzy and his fartiness. I do not own Nudge and her talkativeness. I do not own Angel and her psycho-little-girl-ness. Are you catching my drift?**

**I also do not own the songs I'm using in this thing, kay?**

**Ch. 5:**

**Max POV**

After dodge ball (Thank god that's over. I did kick ass but it was hard!), I called mom and told her that Ella and I were going to a new friend's (Nudge's) house to watch a movie. She, being the wonderful mother she was, said it was fine as long as we did our homework when we got home.

Iggy could only carry 5 people in his silver Honda CRV. Obviously he took Nudge, but while I was zoning out Ella, Gazzy, and Angel snagged seats in his car. Since I had the misfortune of not owning a car, I was stuck with The Emo King and his truck. Can you guess what color it was? Yellow! Ha-ha, no. It was black. Bet you didn't see that one coming.

I got into the seat next to Fang and set my feet up in front of me.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Feet down." Fang said.

"Why? They're not dirty." I argued. They really were clean. I stepped in some dirt and had to clean them yesterday.

He sighed and sounded exasperated when he responded, "You're going to hurt my baby."

Oh my cookies. He cannot be serious.

Before I knew it I was cracking up and he was shooting me death glares.

"That is so rich. You probably named it too right? What's her name? Janelle? Kara? Sarafina?" I tried to say, but the sentence came out muffled by laughter.

"We're here." He muttered.

**Fang POV**

Max was making fun of my baby. Rude? Yes. Did she look cute while she was laughing? Another yes. Why do the hottest ones have to be so annoying?

We were all inside Nudge's house by now.

"We are gathered here today," Iggy started to say but was interrupted.

"Did someone die?" Angel questioned innocently in a way that only Angel could.

Iggy rolled his eyes and picked up where he left off, "to witness what some might say is the scariest movie of all time. I have guaranteed that no one here has watched it before, so if you are not prepared to be scared out of your pants, leave now. While you still can."

"Max. I bet you want to see me out of my pants, don't you?" I questioned. That earned me a death glare and a 'Puh-lease!' from Max.

"I can handle any scary movie. What are we watching anyway?" Max asked.

"The Thing." Iggy responded dramatically. God, that dude was such a drama queen. Or was it drama king?

"Pshaw, I could handle it any day!" Max challenged.

We all took our seats and Iggy popped in the movie.

Iggy and Nudge were in one loveseat; Ella and Gazzy were in the other. That left Max and I on the big couch. Awesome. More room, anyways.

* * *

Crap. This movie was scary. And I mean scary. It took all I had not to scream like a girl. I felt something wrap around my arm and I looked down to see Max clutching my arm out of fright. Ha. "I could handle it any day," my ass!

She was faring much better than the other girls, though. Nudge had her head buried in Iggy shirt and Ella was holding on to Gazzy to keep from shrieking. I could see Gazzy was afraid through his eyes, even though he was putting on a good front. Like I said, I can read people.

Max must've noticed my eyes on her because she quickly dropped her arm. At least she got to see my satisfied smirk before she did. Told you that no one could resist me.

Iggy was another thing. He was smiling like the psychopath he was and seemed to be enjoying the movie. What kind of sick-o enjoys this movie? I can answer that for you. Iggy does.

**Max POV**

After that movie, which was way scarier than I thought, Nudge suggested we do something light and fun. Somehow I got wrangled into doing Wii karaoke.

Teams were as follows: Fang and Iggy, Nudge and I, and Angel and Ella. Gazzy got to sit out. Lucky duck. Yes, I did just say lucky duck. Appreciate the awesomeness. You know you want to.

At least I wasn't paired with Fang. I mean, seriously. The couch, the car, it's like these people were _trying _to torture me. For all I know, they may have been. In that case, my sister is a traitor and I'm revoking her awesome sauce badge. But, I'm not sure if they were trying yet, so I won't do anything. And yes, there are badges. Want one?

"Oooh! We'll go first!" Iggy shouted. They settled on I Like it by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull.

Oh, god. This can't be good.

(Fang=italics. Iggy=bold. Both=bold italics.)

_One Love._ **One Love.** _Enrique Iglesias,_ **Pitbull**. **Ya'll know what time it is.** **We go set it off tonight, just go Set the club on fire, just go Enrique! Holla at them like **

_Girl please excuse me, If I'm coming too strong. But tonight is the night. We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town. And I'm all alone. Your boyfriend is on vacation. And he doesn't have to know._

_No oh oh, oh oh. No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you. No oh oh, oh oh. Shout aloud, screamin loud._

_Let me hear you go!_

_**Baby I like it. The way you move on the floor. Baby I like it. Come on and give me some more.**_

_**Oh yes I like it. Screaming like never before. Baby I like it. I, I, I like it.**_

**Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever**

_Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh. I'm trying keep my hands off, But you're begging me for more_

_Round round round, Give a low low low. Let the time time pass. 'Cause we're never getting old._

_No oh oh, oh oh. No one can do it better. turn around I'll give you more. No oh oh, oh oh. Shout aloud, screamin loud._

_Let me hear you go!_

_**Baby I like it. The way you move on the floor. Baby I like it. Come on and give me some more.**_

_**Oh yes I like it. Screaming like never before. Baby I like it. I, I, I like it.**_

**Come DJ. That's my dj. I'm a Miami Boy. You know how we play. I'm playing what you wanna I play. What you give me got me good.**

**Now watch me.**

**It's a different species, get me in DC. Let's party on the White House lawn. Tiger Woods times Jesse James. Equals Pitbull all night long**

**Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em know that it's on**

**Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle! Dale mamita tirame ese baile! Dale mamita tirame ese baile!**

**I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you. I love the way you move. I like them things you do like…**

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby. Just keep on shaking along. I won't stop baby, won't stop baby. Until you get enough._

**Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever**

_**Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor. Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more!**_

_**Oh yes I like it! Screaming like never before. Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!**_

_**Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor. Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more!**_

_**Oh yes I like it! Screaming like never before. Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!**_

**Party, **_(oh yes I like it!)_ **karamu, Fiesta, Forever!** _Oh yes I like it!_ **Party, karamu,** _(oh yes I like it!)_ **Fiesta, Forever!**

No matter how much I was cracking up, they were good and they could sing. The machine gave them a B+. The only reason it wasn't an A was because went off pitch when Iggy tried to bust out his dance moves. At least, I thought they were dance moves. For all I know, he could've been having a seizure right then and there.

Angel and Ella's turn went by in a blur. They sang Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson, but only got a B. So Iggy and Fang were still the reigning champs.

Oh, no. I have to go next! Calm down, Max. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Bre-

_Hey, I just met you!_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number!_

_So call me maybe!_

Ah… where did Carly Rae Jepsen come from? Ohhh.

**Oooh! Cliffie. Sort-of. Whatever. Just wanted to let you guys know that this isn't going to turn into one of those singing fanfics with 10 songs per chapter. Just a few songs for Wii karaoke. I wanna add some humor into this thing.**

**Answer from last week's question: Chocolate. I love any kind. Yum… You'd guess cake for me, right? Nah. It has to be chocolate cake. :P  
**

**This Chapter's Question: Why do you think Max heard Carly Rae Jepsen all of a sudden?**

**Sorry if you don't like the song, but I heard it and it just screamed Fang and Iggy to me. :)  
**

**~Cake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm trying to be steady with my updating flow! :P**

**Props to Skayuhm for figuring out the answer to last chappie's question.**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for people who want to make stories about a series that they can't really write. I think this obviously points out that I am not the owner of MR.**

**I also do not own any of the songs mentioned or used.  
**

**Ch. 6:**

**Max POV**

Ah… Where did Carly Rae Jepsen come from? Ohhh.

It was a ringtone. To be specific Ella's phone.

"Hello." She answered. "Okay… I'll hand it to her."

She covered the phone and said, "Max it's for you."

For me? Who would be calling me on Ella's phone? Everyone important knows my cell number, so why wouldn't they just call me?

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I asked. I've always wondered why we phrase that as a question when we answer the phone.

"Hi." A voice on the other end said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah, Max. I just was calling to see how your first day went." He told me. Aw. He was always the sweet one.

I laughed and said, "Why didn't you just call my cell?"

"It was off." Oh yeah. I turned it off to watch the movie. Oops. I guess I forgot to switch it back on.

"Well, my day was awesome. I'm at a new friend's house with some people. My friends' names are Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. And then there's Fang."

"Way to make me feel special, Max." I heard Fang mutter.

"You have to be special for me treat you like it." I retorted.

"Huh?" Sam asked. Oh, yeah. I was in a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry Sam. I was talking to Fang. I'm kind of in the middle of something, but how about me, you, JJ, and Tess video chat at around 7?"

"Oh. Okay, sure. Bye." I couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his voice. It wasn't my fault. He has all his friends back in Arizona, he can't possibly be mad at me for making new ones here in California.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Ella.

"So…" Iggy piped up, "Who Sam?" He raised his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. God, perverted much?

I rolled my eyes, "Just a friend from Arizona."

"An ex-boyfriend, she means." Ella chimed in. Wow, thanks for that Ella.

"Ooh la la!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. Everyone knows long distance relationships never work!" I responded.

I heard a chorus of, 'True dat's around the room.

Aw. We are so in unison. Do I sense a group hug coming on?

_No._

What's wrong with you, inner voice? Are you PMSing?

_You do realize you just asked yourself if you were PMSing._

Oh. Good point.

"Hello. Earth to Max? Come on! We have to sing. I picked a song already, too!" Nudge shouted.

That snapped me out of my daze. I hope she didn't pick anything to pop-ish.

Give your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. Not my first choice, but I could handle that.

Soon I heard the music start and sang along with Nudge.

(Max=italics. Nudge=bold. Both=bold italics)

_The day I first met you, You told me you'd never fall in love._

**But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.**

_Now here we are, so close._

**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**

_When will you realize? Baby, I'm not like the rest. _

_**Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break.**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong. Like you might make a mistake.**_

_**There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste.**_

_**So let me give your heart a break. Give your heart a break.**_

_**Let me give your heart a break. Your heart a break. Oh, yeah yeah.**_

**On Sunday, you went home, alone. There were tears in your eyes.**

_I called your cell phone, my love. But you did not reply._

**The world is ours, if you want it. We can take it, if you just take my hand.**

_There's no turning back now. Baby, try to understand!_

_**Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break.**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake.**_

_**There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste.**_

_**So let me give your heart a break. Give your heart a break.**_

_**Let me give your heart a break. Your heart a break **_

**There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break.**

_Let me give your heart a break. Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah._

**When your lips are on my lips. And our hearts beat as one.**

_But you slip right out of my fingertips. Every time you run._

_**Whoa! Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break.**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong. Like you might make a mistake.**_

_**There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste.**_

_**So let me give your heart a break.**_

**Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes.**

_You try to smile it away. Some things, you can't disguise._

**Don't wanna break your heart. Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache.**

_**So, let me give your heart a break. Give your heart a break.**_

_**Let me give your heart a break. Your heart a break.**_

_**There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break.**_

_**Let me give your heart a break. Your heart a break. **_

**Oh yeah, yeah**

_**The day I first met you, You told me you'd never fall in love.**_

Nice! We were awesome if I do say so myself. We got an A! Yes! I wanted to turn around and scream _in your face, losers! _But being the civilized person I am-

"In your face, losers!" Nudge shouted. Well, I guess that takes care of that problem.

"Aw, crap!" Angel cried out.

"What?" Gazzy asked, clearly worried. I would be too because Angel was spazzing out. And from what I've seen of her she doesn't seem like the spazzy type.

Angel calmed down and leveled her voice.

"Sorry guys. It's 5:30 and I promised my mom I would feed our dog tonight and personally, I don't want him to starve. Iggy, can you drive us home?"

"Sure Ange. Anything for Total. Even though he's the pickiest dog on Earth. He won't eat anything but _gourmet_ dog food." Iggy rolled his eyes. Wow this Total dog seems like a snob. Then Again, I'm not really a pet person. I had a rabbit once, though. Well, technically Ella and I had a rabbit. I, um, forgot to feed it and it died. My mom told Ella that rabbit "ran away." Couldn't she have been more creative? That's the oldest excuse in the book. I wanted to tell Ella that it was abducted by aliens that said it was the leader of their clan. Sure, they're both lies, but mine was a cooler lie.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Basically, Nudge stayed home while Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and I piled into Iggy's car. Fang went home in his 'baby'. Did you hear the scoff in my voice as I wrote that? Well, you should've.

Once I got home (I'm starting to regret giving Iggy directions to my house.), I started on my homework. I wrote out my schedule to do my homework in order. What? I can be orderly too, you know. Written out it looked like this:

_First Period: English with Mrs. Andrews. People I know: Fang._

_Second Period: Free period with Mr. Smith. People I know: Nudge._

_Third Period: History with Ms. Daniels. People I know: Zip!_

_Fourth Period: Math with Mr. Scott. People I know: I think the Dylan kid is in that class._

_Lunch. THANK YOU, GOD._

_Fifth Period: Science (snore) with Mrs. Karavich. People I know: Iggy and Nudge._

_Sixth Period: P.E. with Coach Thompson. People I know: Fang. (Ugh.)_

* * *

I hate homework. It's 7:10 now and I'm only done with half of it. Granted, I did take a break for dinner. 7:10. Hmm… I feel like I'm missing something. Oh! The video chat!

I whipped out my computer. Oh good, they're all still on. I started a chat with Tess, JJ, and Sam.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Max!" JJ and Tess screamed while Sam just grinned.

"You were ten minutes late! No virtual hugs for you!" Tess pouted. These were the people I called my best friends. _Riiiight_.

"Sorry guys. I got caught up doing homework. They piled a load on the new girl, huh?" I laughed.

They all nodded but looked like they didn't completely believe me. I really was, though! I guess even best friends can be jerks sometimes.

* * *

We talked for about an hour and then all logged off. I told them about California and they told me what happened in the last two days. Most of it was small talk, though. Nothing like the deep discussions I can have about cookies with Iggy and crew. Then again, my Arizona friends already knew about my cookie fetish. They knew almost everything about me so I guess we just didn't have that much to talk about.

I finished my homework and hit the bed. When I checked the time I saw it was 10:30. Not that late, so why do I feel like I just ran a marathon?

**Ch. 6 is up! Who likes my mention of Total? Just a random question. I am listening to Brick by Ben Folds Five. Has anyone heard it? If you have, I approve of you being awesomely possum. **

**Also, I was just contemplating whether or not to post this new story. Here is the summary. Tell me whether or not you want to read it:**

**_Maximum Ride. The quiet girl in class. You can tease her relentlessly and she won't fight back. This is how she lives her life until she has an accident and ends up with personal memory loss. She remembers nothing about her life, but learns as she goes along that she was not the person she wanted to be. Can she change that?_  
**

**Now, who's interested? :D Tell me whether or not to post.**

**My answer to last question of the chapter: Well, I kinda already knew the answer to that. I wrote it, remember?**

**This chapter's question: Do you approve of the Total/Akila relationship in the books? Why or why not?**

**Bye bye!**

**~Cake**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy people! I'm taking on this southern thing, ya'll. For some reason it just doesn't sound right on me.**

_**Maybe because you're a California girl?**_

**What the? The Voice? Aren't you supposed to be in Max's head?**

_**Crap! Bye, Cake! I think I was supposed to tell you that you don't own Maximum Ride, or something like that. Why are you looking at me like that? Even Voices forget sometimes.**_

**If you couldn't tell, that was my disclaimer. **

**Ch. 7:**

**Max POV**

I am the great Maximum Ride, as you already know. I never shriek. I never stutter. I have dignity. At least that's what I thought until this morning.

Let me give you a recap. It's been about two weeks since my first day. Everything's been going great. I hang out with The Flock every day. What is the Flock you may ask? Well, it is the group of me, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, and (unfortunately) Fang. We only call it that to because if we don't Iggy is going to keep trying to make it called 'The Iggy Crew'. God, that'd be bad. The thought makes me shutter... Well, I got on to the track and field team like I had aimed for. The king of darkness happened to have that be his sport, too. But there was nothing I could do about that. Fang has hit on me, asked me out, and just in general bugged me just about every day since the first. And I've rejected him. Every. Single. Time. But still, I could tell he was doing it in a fun manner, so I'm beginning to hate him less. I have contacted my friends from Arizona 2 times since the first day. Is it my fault that in two weeks here I've had more of a life than I ever had in Arizona?

Anyway, is anyone curious as to what made me lose my dignity?

This morning I was sleeping beautifully like the elegant, peaceful person I am. Okay so maybe I'm not _that_ peaceful. And not exactly elegant either. Okay, so maybe me sleeping isn't that beautiful, but that's not the point!

Well, when my alarm woke me up at 7:15 everything seemed normal. (School starts at 8:15 and it takes 15 minutes to get there.) When I went to my closet, though, that's when this whole ordeal started. Inside it there was a short, black skirt and red top that looked like it belonged anywhere but on me. The skirt was short, but not short enough to be slutty. Immediately, I looked around for some clothes from my wardrobe and found nothing.

I looked at the skirt and top again and they seemed like a monster. So, I did the logical thing. I shrieked. Loudly. Losing my dignity: Strike One.

My mom and came rushing up the stairs and looked honestly terrified when they saw me backed up against the wall pointing at the closet.

My mom spoke, "Honey, what's wrong?" Worry was apparent in her voice.

"I-it's g-g-gonna kill me!" I stuttered and pointed at the clothes. Losing my dignity: Strike Two.

"Max, please," Ella pleaded, "dressing nice is not going to kill you. Besides it's just this one Tuesday."

"No." I can stand my ground. See?

Ella just sighed and said, "I was afraid it would come to this. Max. I have all your clothes, either you wear this today or your wardrobe goes bye-bye."

No! She couldn't be! She was blackmailing me.

"Mom. You can't let her do this." I pleaded.

My mom just looked down and said in what I swear was a robotic tone, "It's for the best, Maximum."

Gasp! My own mother was in on this. I sighed and watched them walk out only to have Ella come back in a minute later and say, "There are some boots by the bookshelf, too. Make sure you wear those." She slammed the door shut.

Grudgingly, I put on the red halter, black skirt, and black knee-length boots. Strike Three. POOF! Dignity gone. Never to be seen again. World, why do you hate me so?

* * *

School was awful. Just plain awful. There were wolf-whistles as I walked down the hallway. Usually when I walk down the hallways, I get one or two guys staring and every so often someone has the nerve to ask me out. I always say no, though. Today, I had a crowd of guys bombarding me that I struggled to get out of.

Ella told me to relax and that it's not bad to look hot. Well, I disagree. It is very, very bad to look like this. Because looking like this brings me to desperate measures. It brought me to… Fang.

Yes, Fang. Once I made it past the herd of guys I hooked my arm through Fang's (who happened to be standing in front of me) and then the guys dispersed. Finally I could heave a sigh of relief. Until I looked up at Fang.

He smirked at me.

"I knew you'd come running eventually, Ride."

"Yeah right. I needed your help to get out of the mob of guys." I scoffed.

"So it was like a favor I did for you, then?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I answered immediately and soon regretted it. He had a smile on his face, and that's never good.

"Okay then. You owe me. Oh," He started to walk down the hall and shouted over his shoulder, "and you look hot, Ride."

As much as I didn't want to, I blushed. Hard. Well, there goes any hope of my dignity returning.

* * *

Today went by rather quickly except for this dude in History that kept trying to touch me. I flipped him off and my teacher gave me detention after Track practice. I find it funny she gave me detention for that, I could've done so much worse. Lucky me.

So, that is why I am scrubbing graffiti off of lockers right now. The janitor, who was supposed to be watching my detention, gave me the keys to lock up the all-mighty janitor's closet after the graffiti was gone.

Why did he trust me to scrub this off instead of ditching, you ask? That's easy. If it wasn't off by tomorrow, I would get a whole week of detention that was actually supervised.

Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. Will this thing ever come off? Time to pass time. I spy with my little eye something black. Running down the hallway. Straight towards me.

Is that…?

**Fang POV**

No, I am not okay. Nothing is okay. Not after I volunteered to stay a bit after track practice to put away the hurdles.

It wasn't the actual putting away of the hurdles that hurt me. It was the staying afterward part. After I locked up the shed where the hurdles were, I was about to get my stuff when a red blob appeared in front of me. It was Brigid.

For all of you who don't know, Brigid was a girl I dated for- can you guess how long? A week last year. She had this crazy idea that we were meant for each other.

She pushed me into a corner and forced herself on me. So, I did what anyone in his or her right mind would do. I pushed her off of me and ran for my life.

Round a corner to the right. Round a corner to the left. Go Straight. I was fairly certain I had lost Brigid when I saw Max.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and panted, "Max. Favor. Now"

"Um. Okay? What do you want?"

"Hide me. Janitor's Closet. You have keys, right?" I said, getting straight to the point.

She grabbed her bucket of soapy water and we both squeezed into the Janitor's Closet. I find it kind of weird she didn't even ask why.

"Why?" She asked. I judged too soon.

Once I explained my predicament with Brigid we entered a silence.

Until, that is, Max said, "Shit. I left the sponge out there."

Honestly, I thought Brigid would be to dimwitted to notice. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Fangy?" She shouted. "Don't hide! We're meant to be!" Yep, this chick is definitely bonkers.

Max bumped into something on a shelf and it made a small noise. We held our breaths and she scooched away from the shelf. And that meant closer to me.

I didn't mind at all. Stuck in a Janitor's closet with a cute girl. That's a score, kind of. Maybe I didn't mind, but Max over here was turning redder than Elmo. Or a tomato. Your choice.

"Sponge?" We both heard Brigid mutter. Crap. She might just be smarter than I thought.

I heard the door creak open and Brigid saw Max and me. And… she slapped me. And walked away. Not the reaction I thought would happen. I thought she'd force herself on me again and- Ohhh. She must've seen Max and me and gotten the wrong idea. Ha! I wish.

Max stepped out of the closet and brushed invisible dirt off herself.

"Just for the record," She looked at me, "your favor was way bigger."

"Fine. I'll help you clean the lockers, happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic." She responded. We cleaned them off and I gave Max a ride home.

When I got to my house I collapsed on my bed. What a long day. Word to the wise; don't date redheaded girls who believe in soul mates. It won't end well.

**Hee. Hee. Hee. Well, I finally got Brigid in there.**

**By the way, I'm going to post my new story. It might take me a few days to get the first chapter up because I want to get ahead on prewritten chapters. It makes everything easier.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Yes. I approve of the Total/Akila relationship, but I think it's a bit weird that one can talk and one can't.**

**This chapter's question: Who do you prefer, Lissa or Brigid? If you're like me you don't like either, but answer anyways!**

**Bye ya'll! Thanks for all the support!**

**~Cake**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry to admit I have given up accents. I wish I had an accent. If any of you know, do people from California have accents? Or do we just think we don't have accents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sigh.**

**Ch. 8:**

**Fang POV**

Last night I couldn't get to sleep because of the whole Janitor's Closet incident. I kept having dreams about Brigid chasing me when I came to visit her in the mental ward. Which is completely preposterous, because I would never visit her if they chucked her inside the Looney bin. I know that's a bit harsh, but come on, would you?

I also had dreams about Max pushing herself on me and telling me to kiss her in a voice that was completely not her own. But I won't go into detail about those… but I will say that I haven't dated anyone since Lissa. I know it went against my philosophy, but it just didn't feel right with Max here. God, I'm turning into such a sap.

This is why, when I woke up at 7 like usual, I had wished I could've slept till 11:30 or something. **(A/N That's how late I slept today.)**

I was nearly falling asleep at the wheel, which for your information is not good. I couldn't pay attention in English and was literally drooling on my desk, which is something I tease Max about every day.

I felt something hit my desk. A note. How old-fashioned, usually people just text each other in class.

_Fang! Don't drool on your desk, hon. It's going to dry there you know._

_-Max_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the note. She was, in fact, part of the reason I am so tired today.

At the end of English, Mrs. Andrews called me up to the front. How unfair! I didn't pass that note and-

"Nicholas." She sounded concerned. You know, when she's punishing kids she should sound more scolding.

"I'm worried about you. You were very out of it today, when you're usually one of the top students." Her brow furrowed. Furrowed, Ha. That's a funny word. Oh, man. Off topic, sorry. Must be a sleep deprivation thing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Andrews. I just couldn't get any sleep last night." I explained.

"Okay, hurry to your next class, then." She dismissed me.

I trudged and made it through second period math. People say Mr. Scott is an alien. I think that if he is, he's one from the most boring planet ever.

At snack I downed 3 cans of Coke and felt the affects kick in by fourth period. Let's just say Ms. Daniels was… surprised that I was so active today.

At lunch, Nudge said she had the perfect idea.

"Girls and Guys night!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I think pretty much everyone around the table said that.

"Well. We're always hanging out together, right? Well what if you three guys go to Iggy's and we four girls go to Max's. It would be the perfect opportunity for our girl time. Manicures. Pedicures. Magazines. Pop fleenrrbtd." Gazzy cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Okay. We get your point. But I don't know if my mom is okay with a sleepover." Max said.

"Oh, that's fine. Ella already went over it with your mom." Nudge said.

Everyone murmured consent and we were scheduled to have this thing on Friday. We guys refuse to call it a sleepover because it sounds to girly. It sounds like we're going to eat popcorn and do each others hair.

**Max POV**

When sixth period rolled around I was thinking about Fang. I was wondering if we were friends. I mean, he definitely wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be at least he hasn't been since I came around. He hasn't been player-y since that first day with the redhead in the hall. He hasn't even gone on a single date.

I was still thinking about this as I walked into the gym and up to him. He must've read my expression because he asked, "So. Are we friends now?"

I don't know. I'm still not sure, but something made me say "Yes."

"Perfect. Now, I can do this." He picked me up and threw me across his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Wow, he was stronger than I thought.

"Put me down! NOW! Faaaaaaaaang!" I screamed.

"Walker! Put the girl down!" Coach Thompson shouted. He is my savior.

When he set me down, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "What was that for?"

"I thought you might want to know how to fly." He smiled.

Crap, he had been looking at my doodles in English. I had drawn every member of the Flock with wings. I mean, we were the Flock, right? Sounds like birds to me. I would've been mad, but I was too embarrassed. He'd get it later, though.

~Time Skip to Friday~

Guys and Girls night came around too fast. I wasn't ready for the torture the girls were going to put me through. Fang and I had become a lot closer since I had told him we were friends. I told him all about Arizona and he told me a lot about California before I came. We went to each other's houses to watch movies and pig out on junk food. It's suprising we've been able to do all of that considering that we've only been 'friends' for two days. He continued to be outrageously pervy but I didn't mind. All in good fun, right?

Right now, the boys were dropping us off at my house. Then Iggy made the most outrageous gesture and kissed the back of Nudge's hand. Then Gazzy kissed it. Then Fang did. Then they repeated the procedure on Ella and then on Angel.

Then it was my turn and I reluctantly held out my hand. Iggy kissed it. Then Gazzy. Then Fang. At least that's what I thought he was going to do. He bent down to kiss my hand then psyched me out and planted one on me. Yep, spare on the lips.

The kiss only lasted three seconds because I pushed him off of me and grabbed the girls that were 'OMG-ing' and shoved them in the house.

My face was very flushed but I was able to make my embarrassment look like anger quite easily.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. "You would make the most adorable couple!"

"Yeah!" Angel and Ella agreed.

"No." I said. I'm not going to have them pestering me all night about this, so I just gave them all death glares and they backed off.

Our sleepover, all in all, was very girly. It went a bit like this:

They painted each others toenails.

They strapped me to a chair and painted my toenails.

They looked through teen magazines.

I stared at the cover of said magazines and tried to figure out if Justin Bieber was a he-she. **(A/N Sorry to any JB fans!)**

We all watched a chick flick.

Ella, Angel, and Nudge start crying at the emotional part. I try (and fail) to stifle my laughter.

We all rested in our sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. Absolutely my favorite part of the sleepover. I'm just glad it's over.

**What do you think? Details on the manly men sleepover next chapter!**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I prefer Lissa because she wasn't mentioned as much as Brigid was in the books. Besides, Brigid was way old for Fang.**

**This chapter's question: If you were with Gazzy and he farted, how you try to get rid of the smell?**

**I luv you guys!**

**~Cake**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vas happening? One-direction Zayn fans, that was for you!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Gazzy: I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahs! By the way, you don't own me.**

**Me: Good to know.**

**Ch. 9:**

**Fang POV**

I woke up to see Gazzy sprawled across the couch and Iggy on the floor with a popcorn bowl over his head. And before you make any assumptions, we didn't do anything stupid like get drunk or something.

Well, after I kissed Max- yes, I kissed Max. But Iggy dared me to. Totally not my fault. Anyway, after _that_, we went to Iggy's and the night kind of went like this:

Iggy exploded a watermelon. (He said it would get the party started)

We watched some creepy rated R movie.

Gazzy did some spot on impressions of kids at our school.

Iggy and Gazzy had a burping contest.

Iggy won, so Gazzy dumped the popcorn on his head.

We all went to sleep.

Needless to say, I don't think we should separate from the girls again. I looked at the time, 12:00 on Saturday. Crap, Max and I are supposed to meet up at In n' Out in thirty minutes. We said we would discuss the terrors of our night. As much as I like Max, she is definitely a friend now. Yeah, I actually consider her as a person now. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

I drove my baby down to In n' Out and saw Max waiting at the corner table, She had already ordered.

"Maxie. Isn't that all a bit much for just you?" I looked at her double cheeseburger, milkshake, and fries.

"No." She said with a mouth full of fries. Yes, that's Max for you. Once I got my order, (A single cheeseburger with a Coke) I sat down next to Max.

She told me about the horrors of the girl world and I did likewise about the guy world. Although, after hearing Max's story, I'm glad I got stuck with Iggy and Gazzy. I wonder if the girl's would've strapped me down and done my nails. Now that's a thought that makes you shudder.

We went back to my place afterwards and talked about nothing, really.

**Max POV**

"So do you like pickles?" I asked. Yes, this was how random our conversation got. We were inside Fang's room, which was surprisingly a blue color and not black. He says that blue used to be his favorite color.

"No. But when I was little I had an imaginary friend named Pickle." He responded.

"Oh. My imaginary friend's name was Delilah." I told him. And he started chuckling. The jerk!

"Why are you laughing?" I snapped at him.

"It just that it seems so girly for you."

"That happens to be my favorite flower!" I pushed him. He pushed me back.

This started a pushing war and since we were sitting on his bed we eventually both fell- or got shoved- off. He accidentally fell on me and we were both laughing our heads off like idiots.

"Fang. You weigh so much! Do you eat rocks or something?" I laughed.

He scoffed, "It's called muscle."

"Fang. I know you're insecure about your flab, but you need to accept it." That was a total lie, he had no flab- he was all muscle. But, even so, it sent us into a laughing fit that didn't seem to cease.

But it did cease. It ceased when he kissed me. For the second time! The first one was just a dare from Iggy, but this time he actually kissed me. And I kissed back. This had to be the best kiss I've ever had. It was just real, you know? It seemed to go on forever, but only when he started biting my bottom lip did I realize what was happening.

I pulled back immediately. I didn't like Fang like that. Not at all. The look on his face when I pulled back spelled confused.

"This never happened. It doesn't exist. We can't talk about this. Ever." Once I said that, I walked out of his room. Not matter how many times I say that though, I know it did happen and I know I shouldn't lie. But I do.

**Fang POV**

I felt rejected. That's the only word you could use to describe me. Max didn't want me, and I've never had that feeling before. It was not a good feeling; everyone is supposed to want me, right?

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget that kiss.

So, I did the only thing I could. I took my baby and went to my sanctuary. The video game arcade at the local mall. A weird sanctuary, but at least it wanted me.

Before I could get to the arcade, though, a brunette stepped in front of me.

"Fang?" She said.

"Uh. Yeah. Do I know you?" I asked.

"Of course you do. I'm Melanie. I sit next to you in science, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah…" In all honesty, I didn't remember. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hey, want to grab a smoothie?" She offered. And I did something I never thought I'd do. I nodded, which in my case, I said yes.

She talked and I barely listened. She kissed me. I kissed back. These were my player ways before Max came, since she didn't want me, why not go back to them? At least they were stable in my life.

**Max POV**

I wanted Fang. I did. Not that I'd admit it. I really didn't want to be known as one of the girls that Fang dated for a week and then threw away. It would just be an embarrassing reputation.

So, I did the only thing I could. I went to my sanctuary. The frozen yogurt store in the mall. I don't care if it's 30° outside, you can always go for some frozen yogurt.

I had my mom drive me there and drop me off. Then I saw Fang. He was kissing some brunette I didn't even know. Now, that's want I call getting over someone fast. I thought I meant something. Obviously that kiss meant more to me than it did to him. Against my will, silent tears came streaming down my face.

When the two finally broke apart, Fang's eyes found mine fairly quickly. They looked… apologetic? Ha. Sorry, my ass! He shouldn't be sorry that I fell for his stupid act. I got played, there's nothing for him to be sorry for.

I then did the cowardly thing, I ran into the ladies' room and bawled my eyes out. I must've been in there for thirty whole thirty minutes before I looked acceptable enough to go out there. This was not me. I don't cry. I haven't cried for six damn years and just _now_ I start to react again.

When I got outside, I (luckily) didn't see Fang anywhere. On the bright side, I got my fro-yo. I guess there's nothing really like comfort food, right?

That's when I saw Dylan.

"Hey Max." He looked as happy as ever.

"Hey" I said back and my voice quavered. He didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering… do you want to go out tomorrow night?" What do I have to lose? Fang was over me. And it only took him a couple of hours to suck face with someone new.

"Sure." I nodded.

He smiled, "Great I'll pick you up at seven." His eyes seemed to light up. He was pretty cute. I guess this isn't such a bad thing. When my mom picked me up I had two things on my mind: _Let the healing process begin _and _Did that all just happen in a day?_

Who knew that California was so dramatic?

**Yes! Finished at exactly 11:00 PM! Probably the most dramatic chapter yet. I gave you Fax only to rip it away at the last second. Muahaha! That's just how evil I am. Deep in my heart, I'm truly sorry. But a story needs a plot, right?**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would go to a store, buy all their fabreeze and spray down the area ****wherever he farted. Seems like a logical solution to me.**

**This Chappie's question: Who's more smexy-licious? Iggy or Fang? (They both have shirts on. Fang's abs provide an unfair advantage.)**

**Thank you loyal readers!**

**~Cake. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah. The beloved Ch. 10. Here you go.**

**To RandomPeep: No, I don't live in Neverland. Some of my chapters are pre-written and I finished writing that one at 11 PM. I actually live in California, so our time systems shouldn't be that different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Aw, shucks!**

**Ch. 10:**

**Fan POV**

I am so confused. Max told me to act like the kiss never existed, so I did. And where did that get me? Nowhere. I saw Max cry for the first time ever. What was that about? I thought I was just doing what she wanted.

I should give her some space. But wait, I should go explain. Things would be so much easier right about now if Max had never come to town. Ugh…

* * *

It's 6:30 right now and I finally decided to go to Max's to explain. It's fine, Fang. Just knock. Okay, one. Two. Three. Knock.

Max opened the door smiling, "You're ear- Fang?" Her face went from happy to confused.

We just stood there for a few minutes until I said, "Can I come in? It's kind of cold out." Complete lie. It wasn't cold at all.

"Yeah. Come on in." She replied.

"Max, I-" I began to say how sorry was but I was cut off.

"It's fine, Fang. Obviously, the kiss didn't mean the same thing it did for me as it did for you. Honestly, it's cool. I guess it helped us both get dates, right? You and that brunette and me and Dylan." She smiled up at me.

"No, it did mean the same thing to me-" I stopped myself. "Dylan?"

"Yeah, I've got a date with him in 15 minutes, so if you'll excuse me." She walked away.

I felt sucker-punched. She hadn't just gotten a date. She'd gotten one with _Dylan_. Dylan and I have had a tiff with one another since the third grade when I kissed Aimee McAdams, his 'girlfriend'. How do you even have a girlfriend in third grade? Of course, Max didn't know any of this, but it still hurt.

I was just about to leave when Ella walked up to me with narrowed eyes.

"Did something happen between you two?" She questioned.

"We kissed." I responded solemnly.

"Oh my gosh!" Her eye brightened, then quickly clouded. "Then why is she going out with Dylan?"

I sighed; this was going to be hard to explain.

"Well, we kissed and Max said to forget about it and act like it never existed. I felt rejected so I kissed this other girl to show that I was acting like it never happened and then I saw Max crying, but I don't why because I was just listening. I feel awful, but now I can't do anything because she's going out with Dylan." I gasped for air. I wonder if that's how Nudge feels all the time.

"You jerk!" Ella yelled and slapped me. She freaking _slapped_ me.

"What was that for?" I shouted back.

"When she said to forget about it that _obviously_ meant she was confused and that she didn't really want to forget about it." She explained.

"Well, I'm sorry for not understanding the cryptic language of girl!" With that I walked out the door with a stinging cheek and a confused brain.

**Max POV**

Ella had already got me ready. I was wearing a red tank top with my leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. And of course, my classic converse needed to be worn. She had also begged me until I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. It's not going to kill me, so whatever.

Ella came out of the living room with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh, god. He told he told you, didn't he?" I snapped. She slowly nodded. That guy cannot keep a secret, can he? Well, I'm never telling him anything personal again.

"Max, I'm so sorry." She looked at me.

"Ells, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I don't need your pity party." She didn't look convinced, but I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a date to go on." I briskly walked to the door.

I opened the door to see Dylan standing there this time. He looked nice in a plaid shirt and jeans.

We both walked to his car and I decided to speak up, "So… where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said mischievously.

That scared me. The last surprise date I had didn't go to well. Sam decided to take me to a horse ranch to go riding and eat lunch. The flies got all over our food and later on a horse bucked Sam off. As you can probably surmise, not the best date ever.

We drove while listening to the radio and counted time by listening to songs.

Steady, As She Goes: 4 minutes.

Breakeven: 4 ½ minutes.

You Found Me: 4 minutes.

Move Along: 4 minutes.

Total: 16 ½ minutes.

Now, is that skill or what? I can tell time using music.

Once we got there, I realized we were in an empty field. Weird. Then Dylan opened his trunk. I'm not going to lie, my breathing got a bit ragged because this reminded me of a scene in an episode of some cop show I saw last night. Here comes the ax… Okay, Max. Run on three. One. Two. Picnic basket?

Oh. It was picnic! Stupid Max. He's not going to kill you and abandon your body to see if the police department can catch him. Unless there's a gun in the basket. Okay, I'm a bit paranoid. Wouldn't you be if you watched a marathon of CSI: Miami last night?

He smiled and we started having the perfect date. And Dylan was the perfect guy. Seriously. He seemed like he could do no wrong. He was a straight A student, he played football; his favorite band was the Fray. How could do you get better than this?

Not to mention that he was a bit of a romantic. I mean, honestly, we watched the sunset together. I don't care who you are or what you act like, no girl doesn't want that. It makes me wonder why all the girls threw themselves at Fang when Dylan was the obvious golden boy. Probably the tall, dark, and handsome affect.

_Max. Stop thinking about Fang. You're on a date with Dylan._

I told Dylan about me. How I'm on the track team, how I struggle with history, how my favorite band was Hey Monday. We just talked for what seemed like hours.

"I can tutor you in history if you'd like." He offered.

"Really?" I replied.

"For a fee of course, that is." He smiled. Not a smirk like Fang does, but a real smile.

"How much?" I asked and he kissed me.

It wasn't a deep kiss like me and Fang shared. It was gentle, caring, and light. It was sweet.

"That'll do." He grinned.

I guess I could get used to this.

**Do I hear a collective gasp? GASP! Just wanted to say that it will not become a Mylan story. You probably already knew that because my attempt at Mylan was already fail-y. **

**Oh. I also wanted to say that I don't own any of the songs or bands I briefly mentioned in the chapter.**

**My answer to the last chapter's question: Fang is more smexy-liscious. I'm so sorry Iggy! Please don't kill me, Fang just is. But if I had a choice I would date you, Iggy.**

**This chapter's question: If Max ever ended up choosing Dylan over Fang (Not in this story, just in general), how would you snap some sense into her?**

**Good question, don't ya think?**

**~Cake**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I got your Ch. 11 right here! Oh, and in true Max spirit yesterday, I made cookies! Anybody want some?**

**Disclaimer: I *SOB* don't *SOB* own *SOB* Maximum Ride. *SOB***

**Ch. 11:**

**Max POV**

So I'm in a bit of a predicament right now.

It's the middle of November and it's been about a month since that perfect date with Dylan. As of last week I am officially Dylan's girlfriend. Holy cripes. It sounds scary to say that… or write that. Oh, you know what I mean! Fang and I have completely made up thanks to the Flock. The day after my date this happened:

_Everyone was staring at Fang and me like we were aliens._

"_Okay! How many of you know what happened?" I whisper-yelled. Everyone raised their hands. Now would be the time for a mental face palm. _

Fang and I were forced to make up right then and there, even if our friendship is a little more distant now. That left me hanging out with the girls a lot. Hence my predicament. It all happened today. And I am truly horrified right now.

Let's start with this morning. Nudge called me and asked if Ella and I wanted to go the mall. I didn't want to but Ella dragged me along.

We walked around like we did every time we went (In my case, got dragged) to the mall. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, which was probably because I wasn't paying attention.

I finally realized something was up when we got to the food court. I saw Nudge, Angel, and Ella all only had two bags each. Usually by lunch they all have five full bags from at least ten different stores. These were only from craft stores.

"What's going on, you guys?" I had questioned.

"Um. Max, we need to explain something." Angel said sweetly. Not a good sign for moi.

"Today, we bought a bunch of fabrics for the fashion show." Nudge started.

"What fashion show?" I said before she could go on.

"Max! There have been fliers all over school talking about it. You design your own outfits, get a 'model', which is basically another student, and get your designs down the runway. Our school has been doing this for years. They say it's a creativity outlet. I really want to win this year because Brigid has one every year that I've been here and I want to kick her skinny ass in this competition!" Nudge finished.

"Okay," I said warily, "what does this have to with me?"

"Nudge has enlisted me and Angel for the design team and… we want you to be our model." Ella said quickly.

"Aw, Hell naw!" I yelled. I didn't like Brigid, but I didn't hate her enough to walk to down a catwalk like some dimwitted blonde bimbo.

"We were afraid it would come to this." Angel sighed.

"Come to what?" I bit my lip. These girls could be ruthless!

Angel turned on her phone and showed me a picture of Fang kissing me on the day that Iggy dared him. How did she manage to take a picture in 3 seconds?

"What's that going to do?" I snorted.

"We'll show it to Dylan." Angel threatened.

It was hard to keep my jaw from dropping. They wouldn't, would they?

"Dylan and I weren't dating when that was taken. He won't care." I tried to say confidently.

"Really?" Ella cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't sure. Dylan was perfect, sometimes I felt if I showed something that says I'm not worthy, he wouldn't want me anymore. Of course, I knew he wasn't cruel, but when you're dating someone like that, you always have your doubts.

* * *

This is my predicament I was talking about, remember? Nope, not a car accident. Not an earthquake. Not Godzilla coming to terrorize the town. A fashion show. How stupid does that make me sound? But you'd feel the same way if you were me, wouldn't you?

Right now, the girls are fitting me and these stupid pins keep pricking me.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"They wouldn't prick you if you would stop moving." Ella muttered.

"Well, I would stop moving if this dress wasn't so uncomfortable." I retorted.

Yes, it was a dress. In fact, all my outfits were dresses. The theme this year was 'A New York Night'. Nudge says it means what you would wear to a premiere of something in New York. I thought it was stupid, but at least I didn't get last year's theme of 'Slumber Party Fun!' Yikes. That sounds scary.

Fang snickered at me complaining. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were in the corner of the room and were not helping. I called them so that they could support me through this emotional time. So far all they're doing is Gazzy is taking a nap, Fang is drinking Coke (I think he's addicted to that beverage), and Iggy is surfing the web on his computer. None of which helped me at all. Thanks a bunch, guys.

"Hey people. Listen to this!" Iggy shouted and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Lynn is coming back to town." Iggy said and Fang did a spit take. A real spit take, not forced at all. It got all over the carpet and I burst out laughing until I realized I didn't know why he did that.

"Who's Lynn?" I asked.

"Fang's only real girlfriend ever." Iggy snickered and continued, "She was a complete nerd. Glasses, braces, the whole shebang. When Fang became a player she left town in heartbreak. Poor Lynn. I think they dated for around 3 months, right Fangy-doodle?"

"2 ½" Fang muttered. Wow, this is news to me. Sometimes, I hate being so new. It makes Ella and I so out of the loop.

"Why is she coming back, anyway?" Fang asked.

"Her facebook page says she wants to go back to high school where she started it." Iggy read aloud.

"Are there any pictures of her now?" Nudge asked.

"Nah, her mom was always way to over protective to let her put up pictures on the Internet." Fang told her.

Everyone soon went back to what they were doing. Me getting pricked, Iggy searching the web, and Gazzy napping. I'm not sure if he actually ever stopped that.

I looked around at my friends at thought about our reputations. Nudge: The motor mouth. Angel: The sweet girl with an inner devil. Ella: The sassy fashionista. (Her words not mine!) Gazzy: The sweet guy. Iggy: The perverted pyromaniac. Fang: The player.

And then there was me. I was the badass with the cute boyfriend. Funny. That was my old reputation. I guess I got what I wanted. Right?

**Poor Max. She's being blackmailed by her friends!**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would remind Max that Fang is way more smexy-liscious and doesn't love her just because he was made to. Just wondering, why were so many answers having to do with slapping Max. You all aren't violent crazy people, are you? :P**

**This chapter's question: What character would you ask to explain their actions in the book because you didn't understand them?**

**~Cake**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ladida. I have nothing to say actually. You're probably thanking God for that, aren't you?**

**Disclaimer:**

**What did the cheese say to the corn? **

**You're corny. **

**What did the corn say to the cheese? **

**Cake doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**What did the cheese say back?**

**I think you're off script...**

**Ch. 12:**

**Max POV**

I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Mr. Anonymous said.

"I have _no _idea whatsoever. The only hint would be that maybe you've done that every morning before class for two weeks." I rolled my eyes once Dylan lifted his hands.

"Your comments hurt." Dylan said in mock rage.

"I don't have to be nice today, I'm going to die anyway." I frowned.

"You're not going to die at the fashion show, Max." Fang said while walking up to us.

"Both of you try putting on these dresses. I swear that one is at least 20 freaking pounds!" I yelled. That was probably not the best idea in a hallway full of people before 1st period.

"I don't think dresses would do my figure justice." Dylan joked. See? I've got a boy with humor. Man, can I pick 'em or what?

"Personally, I think you'd look good in a dress, Dyl." I commented. What? I think he'd look good in anything.

"What about me?" Fang asked.

"Well, that's easy." I answered. "You don't look good in anything." That might just be the biggest lie ever told, but friends need something to bicker about, right?

"Come on, we have to get to 1st period, Max." Fang said while rolling his eyes.

"Kay, Bye Dyl." I said. He bent over and kissed me, then we parted ways.

"Your relationship disgusts me." Fang said while we walked down the hall towards class.

"Not a surprising comment from the guy who can't hold a relationship for more the 7 days." I retorted.

"What about Jade from last week." He pointed out.

"Oh, 8 days. A new record. You know that was only because she avoided you all day because she knew you were going to dump her."

"Fine, then what about Lynn?" He stated his next example.

"Frankly, I've never met Lynn. I don't know if she actually exists. For all I know, this could be some trick you set up." It could. That's not very likely, but still!

"Yes. I'd jump through hoops just to get you to think a girl I dated was coming back to Hunter Creek. You've caught me red-handed." He said sarcastically.

* * *

The whole day went by in a blur. My day was spent like this:

Daydream in class.

Worry about show tonight.

Pay attention in class.

Worry about show tonight.

Daydream in class.

Worry about show tonight.

Worry about show tonight.

Worry about show tonight.

Ella is telling me about what outfits I'm going to wear. We were aloud to enter three each, and our team had made four just to prove our awesomeness.

"You're not going to wear the white one. We don't know if you can pull of walking in it. Here's the order: First blue, then green, then red. Got it?" She explained.

I heaved a sigh of relief. The white one was the most elaborate, but it was incredibly difficult to walk in. Believe me, I've tried.

"Got it." I smiled. I can do this.

We were in the backstage dressing room before the competition. It was where the contestants could 'mingle' in a friendly manner and help us embrace our competitive spirit. So, basically we get ready in here and we trash talk in here.

Nudge was curling my hair for the show and I was ready in my flow-y baby blue dress. It was plain at the top with a dark blue belt at the waist. Below the belt, it flowed down to my feet.

Once my hair was curled I went up to get some water. Yes, okay. Nerves made me thirsty. Brigid walked up to me.

"You don't honestly expect to win with that sack, do you?" She questioned.

"Yes, we do." Nudge walked up to her. That's when Brigid 'spilled' her Gatorade, her red Gatorade, all over the blue dress. Nudge's eyes bulged to the size of saucers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. But, I guess I did you a favor. Now, your hopes won't be up." She walked away. The nerve that bitch has! I just wanted to go up and punch the-

"Change the order." Nudge said.

"Wha?" I was lost.

"I said change the order. Green first, red second, white last. You're just going to have to try to walk in that thing, Max. It's our only chance of beating Brigid."

"Okay." I said and went to get changed into the green dress.

The green dress was an emerald green one shoulder with a long sleeve. It went down to the floor with a slit up the leg. It was tight fitting, but according to Nudge, fit nice on my body.

"First up!" I heard the announcer, well, announce. "Karen Lawson and Julia Jacobson with their model Sara Kepler walking."

It went on like that for a while and I zoned out until I heard, "Brigid Felson with her model Zoey McDonald." Hee. Hee. McDonald. I had to ignore the urge to yell 'E-I-E-I-O!' She was wearing a knee length dress that was strapless and candy cane striped. It didn't look horrible, actually. I just prayed we could beat them.

"Next up!" I heard. "Monique Williams, Ella Martinez, and Angel Clark with their model Maximum Ride walking." Oh, no. I'm going to puke. This isn't creative outlet, this is torture!

I stepped on the runway and I have to say, at first the lights were blinding. Nudge had taught me how to walk within the time limit of a week that we had. It was actually more complicated than you'd think. You can't take too big or too small of steps, you can't swing your hips too much, you can't look too pissed off on the runway. That last one was made custom for me.

I walked (and didn't trip) in my green heels that matched the dress. I saw Dylan in the crowd give me a thumbs up and I broke into a smile. Well, I don't think I'm going to look pissed off at all.

Once I got back into the dressing room it was mad chaos. People take this thing very seriously. Angel dragged me to get changed into my red dress. It was short sleeved and tight under the bust, then flowed down to my knees. It was probably our weakest dress, but the Nudge said that the accessories made it good. I wore two inch ruby red heels with criss cross straps and a red cuff on my arm. Nudge is nothing if not color-coded.

Walking down the runway the second time was twice as easy as the first. This time Nudge told me not to do the smiling girl thing and instead try looking sexy. Honestly, I had no idea how so I just tried to keep my face serious. I only had a second to look at Brigid's model and she was in a yellow dress that was sleeveless and went down to her ankles. I thought she looked like a banana, but I'm not a judge.

The white dress was all I had left and I was hyperventilating. It was strapless and studded with beads and jewels on the front. It took the longest to make, but was almost impossible to carry. It stopped at my ankles in the front, but had a train that made it hard to walk in at the back.

I watched Brigid's finale dress go out. It was beautiful. A black gown that flowed perfectly on this McDonald chick. Breathe, Max, breathe. You can pull this off. I think. No, don't doubt yourself. Breathe!

Okay. I walked out and I could've sworn I heard the whole crowd gasp. I just hoped I didn't screw it up by falling.

I walked to the end of the runway, just before the judge's table. I turned around and began to stumble but covered it up with a twirl. Thank you reflexes! I walked back in to the dressing room, still in awe that I had pulled it off.

Ella, Angel, and Nudge squealed like girls. That might have something to do with the fact that they are girls, but that's just a guess. They left me alone to get changed in to my comfy t-shirt and jeans. I swear that I might never leave them again.

"Contestants come on to the stage." Ms. Announcer announced. I do give the most creative names, don't I?

"Now, I should announce the final three. But before that, I would like to announce that we are all winners no matter who ends up with the trophies or the ribbons. Now for the final three. The contenders are Stacy McLean, Brigid Felson, and the team of Angel Clark, Monique Williams, and Ella Martinez." Wow. We actually made it. I think we were all in shock as we stepped forward. This is the first year that Nudge has even come close to winning.

"The third place winner is… Stacy McLean." She ran up in delight and grabbed her ribbon.

"And now the first place winner is… the team of Monique Williams, Angel Clark, and Ella Martinez!" I think we were still processing all this when Brigid stepped forward.

"What?" She yelled. "I always win!" She grabbed her ribbon and ran off stage like a 6-year old who just lost a game of chutes and ladders.

Nudge then stepped forward and grabbed the trophy. This had to be the best feeling in the world.

**They won! Booyah! Who's happy now?**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I don't understand Fang's actions. He is the most confusing guy on Earth!**

**This Chapter's Question: Favorite MR quote?**

**~Cake**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo! I have been working my butt off on this story so tell me how you're liking it, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. What? Thinking of original disclaimers is hard shit!**

**SO SORRY! I Posted this out of order. This is the real chapter 13.**

**Ch. 13:**

**Max POV**

"You looked…" Dylan trailed off. I think he was trying to find the right word to describe me on the runway.

"Stunning." Fang finished.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed. We were at Domino's celebrating our precious win with pizza. We, meaning the Flock and Dylan.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Fang got up and Dylan visibly relaxed. What was up with those two? I don't know, but I intend to find out.

"What is up with you guys?" I asked Dylan nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"You know who. You and Fang." I told him.

"Max, it's complicated. We've just had a… thing since the third grade." He tried to explain.

"A _thing_?" I asked, still not sure what was going on.

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Are you trying to tell me that you and Fang are lovers in the night? If you are, this is definitely not the best way to do it." I pointed out.

"No!" Dylan looked horrified.

"Then tell me what sparked this… argument?"

"I don't know if I'd call it an argument as much as mutual dislike. What sparked it? I'd have to say the first thing would be when he kissed my girlfriend, Aimee McAdams, in third grade."

I nearly choked on my pizza from laughter, "So, this was all sparked by something that stupid? Who even has a girlfriend in third grade."

"I did!" He exclaimed.

"Are you this isn't just some alpha male thing? Like who's better than the other one?" I questioned. Honestly, it could be anything. That was just my best guess.

"No!" He looked downward. "Maybe…" He trailed off.

"Can you just try to get along? I'm dating _you_. He's my _friend_. Just act friendly. Please?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." He conceded.

Then Fang walked out of the bathroom and we had a surprisingly civil night. You know, besides Iggy trying to nail everyone in the forehead with pepperoni.

* * *

It was before class on a Thursday and I Dylan said he couldn't meet me before class today. So far, I didn't see Fang anywhere. I just kept standing against my locker until the girl came in.

She had black hair that went down to her waist and she looked very pale wearing a midnight blue dress with long sleeves. It was November; I wondered how she wasn't freezing in that knee-length dress. Although a lot of guys were checking her out, no one would go up to her. I was avoided a bit on my first day, but nobody made it this blatantly obvious.

Me, being the nice person I am, decided to go up to her. She needed at least one friend to get her through her first day, right?

"Hi. I'm Max." I held out my hand.

She shook it and said, "Cara."

"So, I guess you're new here." I stated the obvious because I didn't have anything else to talk about.

"You could say that." She smiled. Weird.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." I told her.

"Yeah, I can tell with the entire school avoiding me." She laughed and I did too.

"It's okay. You have me. The incredible Maximum Ride. This is a bit odd, though. I just got here a couple months ago, and even _I_ wasn't this avoided."

"Way to make me feel good about myself. Anyway, what's your schedule? Do you have Andrews 1st period?" Cara asked.

We compared schedules and saw that we had English, Science, and P.E. together.

When we got to 1st period Fang was already leaning on his desk. The bell hadn't rung yet so I decided I'd introduce them.

"Hey Fang." I greeted, but when he looked over at us his eyes widened in shock.

"Cara, this is my friend Fang. Fang, this is my friend Cara." I introduced. I'm quite good at that; maybe I should get a job doing it.

"Lynn?" He asked. Okay, that is just annoying.

"I just told you her name was Cara." I stated. He was just staring at Cara in wonder.

"I go by Cara now." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah! That's what I said. Wait… now? Are you the infamous Lynn everyone has been talking about?" I asked. Now, this was a lot to process.

"Yes, I guess I am. But my name is Caralynn, so I go by Cara now." She explained.

I turned to Fang, "But I thought you said she was a nerd. Glasses, braces. The whole shebang."

"Figures he would describe me like that. He could be quite an ass sometimes. I got contacts and the doctors took out my braces once my teeth were straight. That easy. And as for my intelligence. That's something I'd prefer to keep." She said. I liked this girl more and more every second. Anyone who had the guts to insult Fang had major points in my book.

"Lynn, I-" He tried to say, but got cut off.

"It's Cara now. Why can't you understand that? Well, I guess you were always a bit slow. Here, I'll help you. CARA. Say it with me. CARA. Got it?" Okay, this girl was awesome. She had officially made Fang speechless. I mean, he's speechless a lot, but that's usually by choice.

"I don't know what you and Iggy were talking about. I love this girl." I grabbed Cara by the arm and dragged her over to my desk. Which was actually only a foot away because I sit behind Fang.

Mrs. Andrews had to get Janitor Bob to bring in an extra desk for Cara because there weren't enough seats. Yes, the janitor's name was Bob. I seriously wish I controlled my life because then his name would be something like Janitor Mustache. What? It was a nice mustache. So curly.

At lunch we had the whole Flock meets Cara scenario.

"Lynn?" They all gasped. Cara and I face-palmed.

"It's Cara now. I declare that she is super cool, so she shall be sitting with us." I told them.

"Iggy, Nudge!" Cara went over to hug her old kind-of friends.

Well, at least now I know Lynn isn't some fake person that Fang made up, right? Not only was she real, she was cool too.

**Well, there you go! You met Lynn! Or should I say Cara? Oh, who cares?**

**My answer to last chapter's question: "I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahs!" If that's not your favorite quote, you better have a damn good one.**

**This Chapter's question: Favorite MR book?**

**Bye!**

**~Cake**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go, guys. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I aint James Patterson, people!**

**Ch. 13:**

**Max POV**

Booyah! It's my birthday, it's my birthday! But really, it is my birthday. And it happened to fall on a Saturday in late November. I had everything planned out to a tee. I was going to get up, eat chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, laze around all morning, go out with Dylan for lunch, go to the DMV in the afternoon, and hang out with mom and Ella in the evening. We haven't had a family dinner in forever.

I got up, walked downstairs, and what did I smell? Chocolate. Chip. Pancakes. I started to run down the stairs, which ultimately resulted in me skidding to a stop and bumping into the couch once I got to the bottom.

"Be careful, Max." My mom said while standing over the skillet.

"Happy Birthday, Max!" Ella engulfed me in a huge hug.

I ate my pancakes, while Ella went on and on about the joys of being 17.

After watching Spongebob for hours, I went and got ready for my date with Dylan. I decided to wear my white skinny jeans, blue tank top, and signature leather jacket.

I heard a knock on the door and immediately rushed to greet Dylan with a huge hug. He seemed surprised; I guess I usually wasn't the one to initiate hugs or physical contact in general. Unless I wanted to punch someone…

He took me to my favorite place to eat in this town. Ruby's. Yes, my favorite place to eat was Ruby's. It was delicious and I just loved it in general. Dylan and I ate and then we went on a walk through the park. Everybody cue the 'Awwww!'

It was, once again, perfect. Sometimes I wonder if Dylan is too perfect, but that just doesn't make sense.

I got my license at the DMV and my mom, Ella, and I had an awesome family dinner. We had chicken fettuccini alfredo. _This was the most awesome birthday ever, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I got up out of bed and thought about the events of yesterday. Even that made me smile. I kept my pajama pants and T-shirt on as I walked into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. The Flock was here, Cara and Dylan were here, and my mom was here. (Obviously)

"My birthday was yesterday, you psychos!" I yelled back at them.

"We knew that, but you had it planned out so perfectly that we thought we'd do your surprise party today." Iggy told me. This had to be the weirdest thing ever.

It turned out to be a lunch party because I woke up at 12:15. We ate pizza and chips and played stupid party games like pin the tail on the donkey and twister. I fell on Fang twice, Dylan once, and Nudge three times. Poor Nudge.

"Okay, cake and presents?" My mom asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

First was Angel and Gazzy's combined present. I opened it up and it was $40 gift card to See's.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! They have the best chocolate in the world!" I smiled at them.

Cara didn't know quite what to get me so she gave me 25 bucks cash money. I can always use that.

Nudge got me at shirt that was cute yet still looked comfortable, thank god. It had 'I think we both know who's going to win this thing' written across the front of it.

Ella got me sisterly love and a pair of black heels with bows on them that I will probably never wear.

"I had to try." She said while giving them to me.

Iggy gave me a manual on how to cook. He had seen my previous… attempts at it.

Dylan got me a beautiful necklace with a heart on the end of it. The heart was inscribed with _D+M_ and I immediately put it on.

Fang got me a drawing kit. He said he had seen my doodles in English.

Last but not least was my mom's present.

"Hold on. Let me go get it. I hid it in my special hiding place." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "That little nook in the corner of the garage?"

She sighed, "I guess I need a new hiding place."

I followed my mom to the garage, but when she opened it there was a nice red VW bug parked inside.

My jaw literally dropped. If I could open it any further I was afraid it would hit the floor.

My mom had totally fooled me. Since when is she an actress?

"Mine?" I managed to ask.

My mom nodded. I ran up to hug her and thanked her at least a million times.

Once everyone had taken the time to admire my new car, we went back inside. I sat down and started to watch all my friends.

As perfect as yesterday was, this had to be ten times better.

I looked at Nudge and Iggy, who were giggling like a couple does. Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Dylan were still trying to play twister. Cara and Fang were… Whoa.

Fang was kissing Cara. I felt a pang shoot through me. It must've been disappointment. I thought Cara was immune to Fang's charm. I guess I was wrong. Well, for her sake, I hope it works out.

**Fang POV**

Max's birthday party had been a huge success. I'd never tell her, but it was all my idea. I had gotten used to the fact that Cara and Dylan hung out with us now. Dylan and I had gotten over our differences for Max's sake.

Cara was still the same, awesome personality yet with a huge dorky side.

Speaking of Cara, she started to walk over here.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how amazing this party was." She smiled. Damn straight this party was awesome, I planned it!

I nodded to show her I agreed.

"Fang?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering… do you want to go out with me?"

Wow, I did not see that one coming. Okay, just let her down gently.

Instead of doing what my head told me to, I kissed her. She kissed back.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" She grinned. Why not give this thing another try?

**Plot twist! Cara did what now?**

**By the way, you guys should check out my oneshot-songfic I'd Lie. **

**My answer to last chapter's question: Saving the world and other extreme sports.**

**This Chapter's Question: Least favorite MR book?**

**~Cake**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am silent. For once.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Maximum Ride. I will soon be the owner of Iggy- hopefully. :P**

**Ch. 15:**

**Fang POV**

I don't really get nervous. It's just not me. But ever since Max came, I have been. Now, I had another girl that could make me nervous. Cara. She was everything I wanted in a girl really. Nice personality, definitely pretty, and she can actually stand up to me. In some kind of weird way, she was like Max. But she was so totally different, too.

My palms started to sweat because I knew I was taking her on a date tonight. Damn it, nerves. You stay out of my life for 17 years and just now you show up. I was going to take on a real date to Olive Garden. Instead of the usual pay-$10-for-a-movie-and-she-immediately-thinks-I'm-a-saint date, I knew I'd have to win her over. She did ask me out though, so that's saying something, right?

I picked Cara up in my truck and she smiled at me. She was wearing a one-shoulder silver dress that went to mid-thigh.

"So where are we going, Fang-y?" She asked, trying to sound like one of the lovesick girls I've dated before.

"Ugh. Don't even try, Cara. Don't even try." I said in an exasperated tone.

She stuck out her tongue at me. See why I like this girl? She wasn't afraid to act like herself.

"So, really. Where are we going?" She said in mock seriousness.

"Olive Garden." I mimicked her tone.

"I love Olive Garden!" She exclaimed. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? Who doesn't get excited over breadsticks?" She asked.

"Uh… me?" I asked.

She gasped, "Don't even go there." I would've held up my hands in an I surrender gesture, but I was kind of driving.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

We got to Olive Garden and Cara ordered lightly. That bothered me slightly, but I didn't say anything.

We talked about what happened to us while Cara was in Michigan. She said that she missed California while she was there, but loved living with her aunt and uncle.

I never realized that I might've missed Cara while she was gone, until now. Everything went according to plan on the date and when I walked her to her door, I bent down to kiss her goodnight she put a finger to my lips.

"If you're going to kiss me, you had better mean it. If you're just going to do to me what you did to all those other girls, I don't want your kiss."

I leaned in and she went on her tip toes. I pulled her closer and we pulled away from each other only when we needed air.

She went inside and shut her door. I really liked Cara. She was awesome. We were perfect together, but when I kissed her, a thought flashed through my head. One that I didn't think should be there. Max.

**Max POV**

"It was amazing. The perfect date. We talked about tons of stuff and he kissed me at the end." Cara's eyes had a dazed look that I had seen on too many other girls that had dated Fang. I felt the same pang shoot through my body that had happened at the party.

"Good." I smiled as best I could at Cara. Her eyes clouded in a completely different way then before. They looked confused at first and then they completely cleared.

"You." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" I questioned. Where was she going with this.

"You like him, don't you? I know what happened with you guys a month back, you know? You can't just _like _him, you rejected him." Cara raised an accusing eyebrow.

"N-no! It's not like that. At all. Besides I already have a boyfriend." I managed to get out.

"Oh please, I can see it. I read psychology textbooks for fun. You're just denying it now." She spat in a way I didn't know Cara could manage. I've seen sarcastic Cara, hostile Cara, and angry Cara. I've never seen bitch-y Cara. Until now, that is.

"Cara. Just listen to me. If I liked Fang like that, wouldn't I have already made a move?" I pointed out reasonably.

"No. You listen. You stay away from Fang. I can't have _you_ ruining this for me."

"You can't just tell me not to hang out with my friends. That's just wrong!" I shouted at her.

Then she started humming. I knew this song all too well.

"You're not going to start sing that are you? That's childish. Singing a song like that. What? Do you think I'm a threat to your perfect-ness?"

She ignored me and started singing.

_I know he loved you. _

_A long time ago _

_I ain't jealous of you. _

_J__ust thought you should know._

_You were never good enough for him or anything like me._

_ So you might as well sit back 'cause I ain't tryin to show maturity._

_X is the shape I drew through your face._

_ In permanent marker. Oh yeah._

_ Just like the mark you knew you were makin._

_ Who do you think you are? _

_To write on his heart. In permanent marker._

_So I found that picture. _

_Of you in that green dress. _

_Sure had a good time._

_ Cleanin up that mess._

_He found 30 other pieces, but he'll never find 'em all. _

_Tried to tape it back together. Now he knows to keep it off the wall._

_X is the shape I drew through your face._

_ In permanent marker. Oh yeah. _

_Just like the mark you knew you were makin. _

_Who do you think you are?_

_ To write on his heart. In permanent marker._

_X is the shape I drew through your face._

_ In permanent marker. Oh yeah. Ohhhhhh. _

_Just like the mark you knew you were makin. _

_Who do you think you are? _

_To Write on his heart_

_X is the shape I drew through your face. _

_In permanent marker. Oh yeah. _

_Just like the mark you knew you were makin. _

_Who do you think you are? _

_To Write on his heart._

_In permanent marker. In permanent marker._

_ Oh! Permanent marker!_

She couldn't be serious? This had to be the most immature thing ever.

I rolled my eyes once she finished, "You've got to be kidding me. And I thought we were _friends_."

"I guess not. I'm just warning you. Stay away." She turned on her heel and swiftly walked out of the room. I thought that girl was nice. I guess she's an actress. And a really good one, at that. Now, how to convince Fang?

**What will happen? I promise Fax eventually. I am not cruel enough to make Fang end up with some random OC! Let alone, a crazy bitch-y one. Just saying, I don't own Permanent Marker by Taylor Swift. It was my whole inspiration for this chapter, though, so I felt like I had to add it in there.**

**Answer to the last chapter's question: The Final Warning. Brigid was introduced… Grrr.**

**This Chapter's question: What member of the Flock has your favorite pair of wings?**

**~Cake.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is brought to you by me watching Twilight for the very first time today. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. (Tear) I don't own Twilight. (Thankfully)**

**Ch. 16:**

**Max POV**

I saw Fang walking down the hall and waved him over to me. Now, how to tell him that his new girlfriend is a witch. Hmmm. I think I'll get to that later.

"Hey Fang," I smiled. Start with the easy stuff. "So, are we still on for the concert tonight?"

"Um… actually no." He looked uncomfortable.

"What? We've had the tickets for weeks. You can't just stand me up the day of." I said, my voice tweaked with anger.

"Well, um, you know, plans came up and I can't go. So, um." Fang never says um this much. A realization struck me. The witch.

"It was Cara, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Well-" He started.

"The little bitch!" I shouted. People looked at me weirdly. Oops, forgot we were in a hallway.

"I'm dating her, Max! Don't say that!" He looked down at me.

I sighed and explained, "She's trying to get us to stop being friends. She thinks that I'm a threat or something. She sang me a song about it and then _threatened_ me. I think _she_ might be playing _you_, too. When she said your name there was venom in it. Not very affectionate, if you ask me."

"You don't know her." He frowned.

"Fang, you're just going to let her ruin a friendship?" I asked, disbelieving.

He turned and walked away. The idiot. The jerk. The freaking stupid-

"Max." I turned and saw Dylan.

"Yeah." I said in an angry tone. I was still pissed off.

"Did I do something?" He asked, obviously recognizing the fury in my voice.

I sighed, "It's not you. It's Fang. Now, what did you really want to ask?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the first school dance with me. It's in 2 weeks. I just thought we could go together, you know?" He looked at me hopefully.

"School dances. Not really my scene." Aw, but that face. "But I'll go." Where did that come from? I think I must be possessed or something.

"I really have to get to first period." I grabbed my books out of my locker and sped off.

I got to class just when the bell rang. Thank god. I took my seat behind Fang. I loved 1st period today. I kept flicking Fang and throwing paper at the back of his head.

Finally he turned around, "Would you stop being so immature? Seriously, flicking me?"

"Who? Me?" I pointed to myself and looked around. "I would never!" I put my hand over my heart dramatically. I swear his eye twitched as he turned around in his seat.

* * *

I went with Ella and Iggy to Nudge's house after school. Their reactions varied as I told them about the whole Cara situation.

It ranged from Iggy's, "I knew Cara was evil. I'm sure Fang will come around." To Nudge's, "We need to get revenge on the bitch!" to Ella's, "Wow, I didn't see that one coming…"

Honestly, I agreed with Ella. I hadn't seen it coming. I tuned out of the conversation for as long as I could. I needed to spend some time figuring out my own mess.

"Edward!" Nudge's scream brought me back to Earth.

"Jacob!" Ella snapped back at her.

"Calm down girls, you always have me right?" Iggy tried to settle them.

They both turned their heads to him, "Shut up!" They yelled in unison.

"Jacob. Taylor Lautner. You can't beat it!" Ella shouted. I am so lost.

"Edward. He glistens in the sunlight. _Come_ awn!" Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then. We'll just have to settle this. Max. Who wins? Edward or Jacob?" Ella looked at me challengingly.

"Um. I don't know either of these guys so…" I tried to back away from their fight.

"We meant from Twilight. Duh." Nudge rolled her eyes again, this time at me.

"What's Twilight?" I asked. These two were so losing me. Hell, I was completely lost as of now.

They both gaped at me. "What's Twilight? Only the best book series ever! There are movies too. We were trying to tell who was Bella's better match. OMG! You need to watch them. I have Twilight on DVD. Let me go get it." Nudge said all in one breath. She rushed out of the room.

Oh no. This was just the sort of teen movie I hated. I tried to bolt, but Ella blocked the doorway.

Nudge soon returned with the DVD. She also brought some… peculiar things. Like rope, duct tape, and a chair. Uh-oh.

I ran for the door again, but the two girls caught me by the arms. They forced me into the chairs, but they could hold me for long. I struggled a lot while they were tying the ropes. I can get out. Yes! No… They got Iggy to come and help. Crap. I can't fight off them all. Finally, I just stopped trying.

Nudge popped the DVD into the player. When we finally got past the previews to the main menu I took it as my chance.

"HELP!" I shouted. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M A CAPTIVE AND AGFUORIOJN!" I felt Nudge place the duct tape over my mouth. Oh, that was what it was for. I really need to use that thing called common senses more.

Iggy stayed in the room, surprisingly, and watched the movie with the girls.

The girls were very girlish throughout the whole thing. Screaming when James bit Bella, crying when Bella said bye to her dad, and smiling warmly when Edward and Bella danced at prom.

Iggy seemed to be taking notes. I peered over and looked.

_To do:_

_*Be more like Twilight guys. I think the ladies like it._

_*Possibly find a way to glisten_

There was something wrong with that guy…

Nudge and Ella finally removed the duct tape and looked at me expectantly.

I let out a bunch of laughter I had been keeping in throughout the movie.

"That has to be my new favorite movie!" I exclaimed.

Ella's eyes brightened, "Really? Cause there are sequels, you know?"

"Yeah." I laughed again, "Funniest movie ever! It was so hilarious with the stares they were giving each other. No one would actually ever do that. It's so unrealistic. And Bella not being freaked out is just crazy. It's so funny right? Cause its unrealistic and just over-dramatic…" I trailed off when I saw the weird stares I was receiving.

"Max," Ella said slowly, "It wasn't a comedy."

"Really?" I processed the information. But it was so over-dramatic. I just assumed…

"So… who is it? Jacob or Edward?" Nudge asked me seriously.

"Um…" I still didn't know, "I guess Edward. Because he and Bella share those hilarious over-dramatic moments. Jacob just doesn't stare as well. But if I had to choose one for me it would be Jacob. He gave her truck. That is awesome..."

"Ha!" Nudge shouted at Ella.

"Oh, come on! That is the worst reason ever!" Ella complained.

"Too bad. You're the one who asked for her opinion." Nudge smiled triumphantly.

Once the girls undid my bindings I raced out of the room to find Iggy in the kitchen.

I snuck up behind him and made him jump as I spoke, "I'd try something mixed with sunscreen for the glistening."

"Max! Wait… you read my list didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes." I smiled, "You are seriously disturbed." I raced out the door and decided to walk home.

This afternoon was so great that I almost forgot about this morning. Almost.

**I had to add the Twilight. I just saw the movie. I was cracking up like Max throughout the whole thing. It was just so over-dramatic! How did anyone watching that manage to keep a straight face?**

**My answer to the last question of the chapter: Max. I just love that they're speckled with brown. I think it's cool.**

**This chapter's question: Are you a Niggy supporter or an Eggy supporter?**

**~Cake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ NEVERMORE DO NOT READ THE FIRST SECTION OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
Well, guys. I have just finished reading Nevermore. It took me 3 hours and 15 minutes to read the whole thing. I am currently trying very hard not to bawl my eyes out. Why? Because I know that in our hearts, we were all hoping that this really wouldn't be the last book. That maybe, just maybe, there would be a twist at the end that would make room for another book to brought in. Or maybe JP would decide to make a run-off series or something. But, this is truly the end of an era. Now, there are two things I would like to share about the book. Again, these are spoilers for those of you who haven't read, so this is your last chance. Leave now! Not going anywhere? Well, just wondering, is it bad that I felt kind of happy when Maya died? And the second thing was, did anyone else think of Chicken Little at the end? With the whole sky is falling part? Wow, this was looong. Sorry for my rant about being crushed that MR is over. You may read now.  
**

**This chapter is a little sad for Max. Yes, it involves another song. I'm sorry! I'm on a music kick and you'll just have to deal with me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Maximum Ride? Do I own the song I'm going to use? Sorry, I own neither. -_-**

**Ch. 16:**

The last week has been hell. Pure hell. When I walked through hallways, I found myself always crossing paths with Fang and Cara. Either Fang would have his arm draped around Cara's shoulder, or it'd just be Cara. Cara, with a smug look on her face. Like she'd won. I really didn't understand, what did she freaking win?

Everyone tried to help in their own ways. Iggy offered to stink bomb them. Gazzy offered the same thing… except naturally. Nudge and Ella offered a makeover that they knew that I would accept. They just thought it would work better on me in my 'vulnerable' state. Angel offered me a confidant, the girl could really listen. I didn't feel like talking to any of them though. Hell, Dylan even offered to beat Fang up. Honestly, I only said no because I thought Fang would kick his ass.

It was Monday and I had to face the evil-ness of that couple. To top it all off, they were coming to the dance on Friday. Great, right? No.

I made it with no contact with _them_ till lunch. I had just hoped they were both out sick or something. But nooo, they both had to be here.

They had stopped eating with us. Fang was even losing contact with Iggy, his best friend. Usually they just ate with each other, surrounded by Fang's other followers. Funny, she sees me as a threat, but not those girls.

They passed by the Flock's table in the usual position. His arm on her shoulder, while she sneaks smug glances at me. Today, she did it again. The look that says 'I'm so much better than you.' It was just the final straw.

"That's it." I told the table before getting up.

"You're not actually going to go over there?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I stormed off to the couple's table.

"Listen." I demanded and everyone at the table turned their heads towards me. "I'm not against you guys dating. I'm not against you hanging with each other 24/7. And honestly, Cara, I'm sorry you think I'm a threat to you. But I'm tired of those stupid glances you keep throwing at me. You try to think you're better than me. You _try_. In your heart, I'm sure you know that you'll _never_ be. Okay?"

"Y-you, you bitch!" Cara yelled.

"Talking about yourself, are you?" I asked.

"He chose me, okay? _Me_." She was obviously talking about Fang.

"Maybe because I never made myself an option." I said softly before turning away. I didn't need a big blow-up today. And even though I said my last comeback softly, I knew that it would sting the most.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed. Things were so complicated. Cara didn't need to think of me as a threat. We could've been friends. I'm not sure that girl is mentally stable, either. Sometimes I see her sneak menacing glances at _Fang_. Which didn't make sense at all.

I turned on my iPod to soothe the headache I had given myself. A song came on and I groaned. It went along with my situation all to well. I didn't mean to, but I started whisper singing along with the song.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_Thought you'd be here by now_

See what I mean? If this were a movie, Fang would come back, dump Cara, and be my friend again. But this isn't a movie, a book, or a fairytale. I can't just make everything go away with the press of a backspace key. I wish I could, but I can't.

Ugh, everything wasn't this complicated in Arizona. Arizona! Maybe my friends here weren't perfect, but I could try and talk to some from a different place.

I opened up my Skype and saw that, sure enough, JJ was on. I pressed the video chat button and got an immediate response.

"Max! I haven't heard from you in forever." JJ shouted in her usual cheery voice.

I laughed, "I know. We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, you go first." JJ urged me. Where to start? There was so much to tell.

"Okay… First off, I'm dating this cute guy named Dylan-" I started.

"What does he look like?" She squealed. I laughed and showed her a picture of he and I together on our first date.

"Good catch. You know, he looks a lot like Sam. Anyway, continue." She said.

"Um. My friends blackmailed me into performing in the school fashion show. Yeah. School fashion show. It's supposed to be a creative outlet. My friends were the designers and they made me model. We won, though. Weird. Me, a model." I laughed.

"How'd they blackmail you?" JJ pondered.

"A picture of Fang kissing me. Fang was my friend. It was just a dare, though." I explained.

"Was a friend?" JJ asked.

"I'll get to that later. For my birthday, they threw me a big party and my mom got me a red VW bug. It's so awesome." I told her.

"Oh, did you get the card that Sam, Tess, and I sent?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. I loved it." I smiled.

"Go on." She ushered me.

"Well, after that Fang started dating Cara. Cara is his ex who came back to town. Cara thought I was a threat, which was totally ridiculous. She told me to stay away from Fang. I didn't listen, but Fang did. She keeps sneaking me evil glances at school, it's really annoying. Even worse, she stole a friend." I explained the situation.

"Whoa. My life isn't half as exciting as yours. We do the day-to-day things, school, smoothies, and mall trips. One exciting thing has happened though." A small smile played on her lips.

"What?" I asked, eager to hear about someone else's life for a change.

"Don't get mad. I'm dating Sam." She broke out in a grin.

I gasped, "I could never be mad! That is so great, JJ! What about Tess? What's with her love life?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh. You know. The usual. Go from football jock to football jock. Claim that one of them will be right eventually and go on from there." I smiled. That sounded like Tess all right.

"Max, I gotta go. My mom is calling me for dinner. I hope your situation gets better." JJ said.

"Bye." I signed off and couldn't stop the smile that came. At least life was going well for somebody. I just wished it could be the same for me.

**This is the part where you all go, "POOR MAX!" Not going to? Well, I tried.**

**By the way, when I said I was on a music kick, I meant I was on a Taylor Swift kick. You can probably tell that, though.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I prefer Niggy, but I don't mind Eggy. I can write Eggy with no problem, I just think Niggy is a better match.**

**This chapter's question: What was your reaction when Max kissed Sam in the book series?**

**Sayonara!**

**~Cake.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm running out of ideas for this story, but don't worry! I will continue it for as long as I can. I'm sure I can think of something eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Maximum Ride. I DO OWN MY IMAGINATION!**

**Fang: No, your mom sold it, remember?**

**Me: Crap. I forgot about that… do you have to rain on everyone's parade?**

**Fang: It kind of goes with the whole doom-and-gloom look. **

**Ch. 18:**

**Max POV**

I walked down the hallway today looking for Dylan. I didn't see any sign of him, so I just went to find Iggy.

I looked around and finally found Iggy and Nudge making out against some poor kid's locker.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" I shouted at them and they jumped apart. You could see the blush on both of their cheeks from miles away.

"Max!" Nudge yelled softly, "That was embarrassing!"

I rolled my eyes, "Big deal. I couldn't find Dylan so I thought I'd find you guys."

Nudge's eyes lit up, "Ella, Angel, and I are going to find dresses for the dance today after school! You have to come! We need to find you a dress and shoes. Or you could wear those heels Ella gave you for your birthday. You can't wear converse, Max. It just wouldn't look right. What color are you going to wear? It is the Christmas dance; it's on the last day before Winter Break. What are you going to do on Winter Break?"

"Nudge. I have no idea about half of what you just said, but can't I just wear the green dress to the dance? It's green and green is Christmas-y." I tried to back away from anything to do with going shopping.

"Max!" Nudge laughed like I had just said the funniest thing in the world. "Everyone's already seen that dress! You can't wear it again. Besides, we're going to drive down to downtown LA to go shopping! It'll be great."

I agreed reluctantly. This is not going to end well, is it?

* * *

"Science was so boring!" I complained to Dylan during P.E.

"You say that every day. We have to deal with this. What is exactly your problem with science?" Dylan asked.

"Why do we need it? The world is the way it is for a reason; do we really have to understand it? What good does that do?"

"Um, I don't know. Medical cures, predicting natural disasters. That doesn't _really_ matter though, does it?" He responded.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "Why do _you_ always get to be right?"

"Cause I'm that awesome." He grinned.

"And very humble." I added.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

"Everyone stop talking!" Coach Thompson yelled. Loudly. I was just glad I wasn't standing very close to her. "Pair up. Girl on girl. Guy on guy." Everyone just stood there. "NOW!"

I was about to find a partner when Cara came waltzing up to me.

"Want to be partners, Max?" She asked while smiling. God, this girl is bipolar.

"Uh… sure?" It came out more as a question.

"Okay. Pass the volleyball I'm about to give you back and forth with your partner. Start with the bump pass." Coach Thompson instructed.

I groaned, "I suck at volleyball." It was true. I might act like it, but I'm definitely not the ultimate athlete.

Cara just smiled, "You're on the track team, right?"

"Yeah." I said while trying to bump the ball back to Cara.

We went on like that for a while just bumping the ball and talking. Was she trying to be nice after I confronted her about being a bitch? I was seriously confused.

* * *

"Twirl!" Nudge shouted at Ella who was trying on her third dress. A red dress that went mid thigh with darker red sequins.

"Hm. I think that it's a little too short. Angel?" Nudge evaluated.

"I agree. Max?" Angel directed me to my turn for commentary.

I stared at my Angry Birds and said, "It's fine."

"You said that the last two!" Ella complained.

"They were all fine." I shrugged.

Ella came out in her next dress that I didn't even bother to look at.

"HIGH SCORE!" I yelled and looked up at everyone for approval on my Angry Birds triumph. No one paid me any attention because they were all staring at Ella. She looked beautiful in a strapless floor-length dress. It was gold and looked like it shimmered more than Edward. **(A/N I'm working on my Twilight humor! :P)**

"That's it." Nudge gasped. "Angel?"

"Agreed. Max?"

"Definitely." I said with my eyes glued on Ella.

"Yeee!" She squealed and hugged us all.

"You're up, Nudge." Ella said and Nudge grinned.

Nudge went into the dressing room and came out in a light blue dress. It was knee-length and a bit clingy.

"Not Christmas-y enough." Angel commented. "Ella?"

"I'm not sure. It could work. But no. Max?"

"It's too clingy and like Angel said not Christmas-y." I decided to actually input something.

"So now you decide to actually judge the dresses?" Ella cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah, your not important enough." I teased.

"SIBLING RIVALRY!" Angel shouted and we all started cracking up. Nudge went back to find her second dress.

She came back out in a dark green just-above-the-knee dress. It was one shoulder and had a bit of beading at the top.

"Oh yeah. Ella?" Angel smiled.

Ella did a thumbs up and said, "Max?"

I just nodded. The dress looked completely perfect on her.

Angel went next and the lucky girl got it on the first try. She wore a knee-length white dress with braided straps. The dress made her actually look like an angel.

I went into the dressing room and looked at the dresses picked out for me. I started with a red one that was short and seemed tight. Oh god, this is a total slut dress.

"Max, you've been in there a long time." I heard Angel's voice say.

"I'm not coming out!" I shouted back.

Nudge whipped back the curtains and looked at me.

"Nudge!" I yelled, "I could've been getting dressed."

"But you weren't. That dress looks great on you!" Nudge smiled, "Ella?"

"You look like a girl! Squee!" She yelled. "Angel?"

"You look hot, girl!" She smiled at me.

"It's a slut dress!" I yelled at them.

They all rolled their eyes. "Only you would think that is a slut dress, Max. It's just a little skin!" Nudge begged me with her eyes.

"No." I frowned. "Next!"

I tried on a silver dress that was absurdly long.

I walked out of the room reluctantly.

"No." Nudge said.

"Nooo." Ella agreed and Ella shook her head.

"THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!" I yelled.

"Max, calm down. You've only been through two dresses. I had to go through four remember?" Ella reminded me.

I went back in the room to find a black dress. It was floor length and one shoulder with a fabric rose on the strap. It was comfortable and flow-y, not tight. I walked outside and heard gasps almost as loud as they were for Ella's dress. Did it really look that good?

I checked the mirror to find… me in a dress. It was a sight to see. I didn't actually look that bad.

"That's the one." The three said in unison.

"That's always going to be creepy, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said, once again, in unison.

We all bought our dresses and walked back to the car.

"Ugh… I don't want to go back." Angel complained.

"I know. You nearly threw up on the way here! You could've told us you got carsick." Ella pointed out.

"I thought it might put a damper on things." Angel shrugged and just like that, we were heading back to Hunter Creek.

**For any of you who were wondering, I had to throw in that carsickness part. That was a bit of a warning. NEVER go on any long car trip with someone if you don't know if they get carsick or not. Trust me. You're probably thinking, 'Oh, Cake has probably gone on a road trip with someone carsick before.' Well, no. I haven't. I'm the one who gets carsick. Not fun. So, here is the tip for all my carsick fellows, BRING ASPIRIN!**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I thought, "NO MAX! VERY BAD MAX! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE WITH FANG! At least, I think you are."**

**This chapter's question: If Fang never existed, Mylan or Sax? (For those not familiar with the terms these are Max/Dylan or Sam/Max.)**

**~Cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go, the chapter I know you've all been waiting for: The dance! Part of this is a filler, but part of it's not. But you're not going to stop reading cuz you luvvvv me! Don't ya?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I will not Maximum Ride ever. Not even if the apocalypse strikes.**

**BOOM! **

**The apocalypse struck! Do I own Maximum Ride now? No. Damn…**

**Ch. 19:**

You know how I've talked about dignity in the past? Well, I thought I was regaining it. _I thought_. You know, that feeling kind of goes away when three squealing girls trying to do your make-up surround you.

"No. She needs the smoky eye look! It's appealing!" Nudge shouted.

"I say light and natural." Ella argued.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't use light colors. It wouldn't go with the dress." Angel said calmly.

"No." They all crossed their arms and as if on cue, I groaned. Loudly. I was already upset that Cara had mood-swung again today. She was back to being bitch-y. I was seriously started to consider that she was either bipolar or having pregnancy mood swings.

_Aw, It's okay, Max. I'm sure things will get better._

How would you know? Besides, you've been here for a while, what are you? My conscience?

_Yes, Max. I'm your conscience._

Then why don't you ever tell me the right thing to do! You need to explain this to all the people I've punched before. And why aren't you a cricket?

_I was being sarcastic. Of course I'm not your conscience._

I decided to shut up and ignore the voice in my head.

_I heard that._

Sigh. Never mind. Anyway, back to the present.

"So, Max. We've decided to go light on foundation because you don't really need it. We'll do a smoky eye. Eyeliner, mascara, the whole thing. You can either go with a full red lip or a light pink more natural one. What do you think?" Ella smiled.

I looked at them in confusion. What did any of that even mean?

Angel sighed, catching my drift. Thank goodness, but sometimes it was like the girl could read minds. She picked up two tubes of lipstick.

"This one." She pointed to the red one. "Or this one." She pointed to a rosy pink one.

Well, the red was a bit overbearing. The pink was closer to the color of my natural lips.

"The pink one." I decided finally.

They applied a bunch of products to my face. They promised that they weren't overdoing it, but I wasn't sure.

_At least the products aren't animal tested._

How do you know that? _I _don't even know that.

_I think Nudge said it while you were zoning out. You're subconscious must have picked it up._

I tried to ignore the annoying voice in my head.

_Hey!_

Oh, did I say annoying? I meant _very_ annoying.

I heard my doorbell chime and I had only a few seconds to look at myself in the mirror before I got the door. My own reflection made me gasp. I looked amazing. My black dress and its simple beauty seemed amplified by a thousand with the make-up the girls did. Yet it still looked like I was me, you know?

I got the door to see Iggy and Gazzy waiting behind the door. They saw me and gaped.

"Who knew you were a girl, Max?" I slugged Iggy in the shoulder and called up the stairs.

"GIRLS!" I yelled. "Some of _them_ have arrived."

"Just a sec!" They yelled back.

I took a good look at the boys and frowned at Gazzy's T-shirt and jeans.

"Not exactly formal attire, Gaz." I said while looking at him.

"I decided not to go. Dance's aren't really my scene." He shrugged.

Iggy, on the other hand, was decked out in a white tux with a black shirt underneath, all this paired with a white tie.

While I was looking at Iggy, the girls came bounding down the stairs.

Both boys gawked at the sight of them.

Iggy quickly rebounded and grinned, "Lucky me. Do I get to accompany three girls to the dance?"

"In your dreams." Angel rolled her eyes. "Ella and I are going dateless."

"I still think you're too young to date." I said in an older-sister type fashion.

Ella scoffed, "You started dating in the seventh grade." She gave me an 'Oh please' look. She was annoying, but right.

The doorbell chimed again and I opened the door to see Dylan standing there in the traditional black tux and white shirt. He was holding something in his hand… A corsage?

"This is for you." He said while sliding it on my wrist. Yes, it was one of the wrist ones. "I think it goes with your necklace." He was obviously talking about my _D+M _necklace that he had given me for my birthday.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Iggy smiled approvingly at Dylan's corsage idea.

When we got to the high school we saw that the auditorium was decked out in full winter wonderland. Fake snow, a few pine trees, believe me when I say they had it all.

We all stood in awe of the place. Everyone was already dancing because we had gotten there a bit late.

"Want to go dance?" Dylan asked.

"I don't dance." I smiled and he looked a bit disappointed but quickly swiped the look off of his face.

"Do you mind if I go dance with someone? I mean, this is a dance. But if you don't want me to…" He trailed off.

"Go." I said with no fear in my head. I thought it was cute that he thought I might be jealous. But it was just dancing. I think I could handle that.

I sat down next to Ella and Angel, while Nudge and Iggy went out on the dance floor. In the midst of all the couples, I lost sight of Dylan. It was a big auditorium, okay?

"Maybe I should have looked for a date. I'm really starting to rethink this whole no date thing." Ella sighed after we had been sitting there for at least an hour. I looked over to my right and was surprised to see Fang sitting a few seats away. I was reminded of something Fang said in a previous conversation.

"_I just don't dance. I don't. Not now. Not ever, not even if I was asked by the First Lady!"_

Well, that made sense. I got up and decided to go look through the struggling mass of bodies to find Dylan. Maybe he could make this night slightly less boring.

I crossed the entire dance floor and didn't find him. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs on this side of the floor. I was not going back through that mob.

I turned to my head to the right. This time I saw a blonde head smashed up against a mane of black hair.

Unfortunately, I knew both of those people all too well.

**This is technically a cliffy, but 10 bucks says most of you already know who both of them are.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Definitely Mylan. I am not a Dylan hater. In the books, he is not as horrible as people make him out to be. But still, I only chose him because I know about him more than Sam. Plus, even though Dylan was always too perfect and Max always chooses Fang, I'LL DATE YOU DYLAN!  
**

**This chapter's question: Who do YOU think the two people are at the end of the chapter? I bet you can all answer this right.**

**~Cake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now, I got lots of guesses on who the two people were. And most of you were right. Heh heh. I guess there goes any hope of me being a mystery writer…**

**Disclaimer: Am I balding? No. Did I suddenly turn into a man? No. I'm not James Patterson.**

**Ch. 20:**

**Max POV:**

I watched them for a few seconds to make sure that neither of them were forced into that disgusting position. She was half on his lap and his hands were planted too far below her waist.

"You jerk!" I spat out at him.

Dylan quickly retracted from Cara.

"Max, please! It's not what it looks like!" He pleaded.

"Okay, than what was it then? Are you rehearsing for a play?" I asked with no belief in my voice. I freaking trusted him. I am such an idiot.

He fiddled with his hands, not having a real answer. I ripped my necklace off my neck and my corsage off my arm and threw them both at his feet.

"That's what I thought." I turned and barged through crowd of crazy dancing idiots.

I made my way through and sat in-between Angel and Ella. I wasn't crying, but my breathing wasn't normal. I guess you could say I was hyperventilating.

"Max!" Ella smiled. "Max?" She took on a concerned tone as she heard my odd breathing.

"H-he." I managed to choke out.

"He what?" Angel asked.

"He cheated o-on me." I finally responded while trying to calm my rapid breathing.

"He _what?_" Angel and Ella shrieked.

"Don't make me say it again. Just don't." I sighed. I should feel uncontrollable anger and rage and sadness all in one right now, shouldn't I? The thing is, I didn't. I just felt a pang of disappointment and a bit of something else. Relief? No, it couldn't be. But it was. It all made sense. I was trying to be super Max for Dylan's sake and now I didn't have to because it wasn't enough. Now, I could just be Max.

Angel and Ella went from raging to comforting unnecessarily.

"Aw, it's okay." "It'll be all right." "He was never good enough anyway."

I started to zone them out and looked over my shoulder. Fang was still sitting there. He had no idea. Maybe we weren't friends now, but he deserved to know what Cara had done just as much as I did.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Max." He said, a bit astonished that I was talking to him at all.

"Yeah. Um… I have to tell you something." There is no easy way to tell someone that their girlfriend is a soulless crazy person. Who am I kidding? When the person is Cara, it's not a very hard stretch.

"You're girlfriend is cheating on you." I blurted out. He didn't look fazed at all.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed like it was some kind of joke.

I shook my head and said, "No. I'm not." He must've heard the serious truthfulness in my voice because his face hardened.

"With who?" He asked stiffly.

"Dylan." I muttered softly.

"What?" He asked incredulously in a tone way louder than Fang's ever got.

"I'm not lying. Go ask Dylan. He'll be the one muttering about what an idiot he was. They're on the other side of the dance floor." I said. Someone over there would have to verify it.

**Fang POV**

I was fuming. No, not at Cara. At Dylan. The guy was an idiotic jerk. I was never really invested with Cara. I told myself I was, but the fact I didn't feel bad when Max told me about them proved I wasn't.

I crossed the dancefloor slowly, getting pulled in every direction.

"Dance with me, Fang-y." I heard Brigid whisper and try to grab my hand.

I managed to elude her grasp.

"Oh, come on. I know you and the Cara girl are over. I saw her making out with Max's guy." She tried to grab my arm and once again failed. I finally crossed to the other side with confirmation from Brigid that what Max said was true.

Usually, I wouldn't trust Brigid, but because her story was exactly in line with Max's, I decided it was true.

I barged up to a bored-looking Cara and a Dylan muttering under his breath.

I went up and grabbed Dylan by the collar of his shirt.

"I can't believe you." I said in a deadly calm tone that, let met tell you, is a lot scarier than someone screaming at you. Cara was watching from the side, looking slightly satisfied that I was furious with Dylan. Crazy chick.

"P-please. It was a huge mistake. I am so sorry about what happened with a Cara. I never should've-" I cut him off.

"I'm not talking about Cara. I don't _care _about Cara. I'm talking about Max, dimwit. How could do that right in front of her face. You are so fucked up!" I yelled at him, pulling back my fist for the punch.

"What?" I heard Cara screech. "You don't care? We were dating. You were supposed to care. That was what made the plan foolproof!"

I turned my head and dropped my fist.

"You had a plan?" I asked.

"Of course I had a plan! That's why I came back. The only glitch in my picture perfect plan was that you liked that stupid Max! I tried to stop it, but it didn't even work. You hurt me when you became your stupid player self, you were supposed to feel that hurt. I'm not going to stop, you know. I'll get revenge, eventually." She stomped out of the auditorium.

"You're mental!" I yelled after her. I could've added so much more. Psycho, Loony-bin material, mental ward friendly.

I ran through my list of insults and realized I was still holding a terrified Dylan by the collar. I was surprised no students or chaperones had stopped me yet.

"Just because she's a lunatic doesn't mean you're off the hook." I growled at him. I threw back my fist and got him square in the nose. I heard the satisfying crack and saw blood trickling down his face.

I went for the next punch, this time to his jaw. He gasped in pain.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell and yank my arm down.

I turned to see Max standing there, looking seriously pissed off.

"He may have deserved that, but you can't just kill him!" She frowned at me.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling that he deserved more.

"Listen, Fang." She held up her hand to silence me. "I don't care what he did with your mood-swinging girlfriend. Just leave him alone. I won't rat you out for the punches and neither will Dylan." She gave Dylan a death glare and he winced. "Right?" She asked him.

He started to nod vigorously and then realized it hurt his recently injured jaw.

I walked out to my baby and started to listen to the radio. I sighed as I listened to the soothing music. Why did I always have to choose the wrong girl?

**Well, there you have it. At least I got rid of the horrid couples! **

***Looks into crystal ball* I see Fax in the near future!**

**Answer to Last Chapter's Question: I already knew who the two people were, I did write this story.**

**This chapter's question: Do you read more all human Max Ride fanfics or actual wings fanfics? **

**Now, this is addressed to A Girl With No Account: Thanks for all the compliments on my writing. And I do not, in fact, throw my chapters together at 3 AM. I throw 'em together at midnight! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for the nice things you said about my story and summary.  
**

**Now, THIS is to anyone out there who takes the time to read and review: You are all awesome and your reviews make my day. Thanks for making my life a hell of a lot better, and more amusing with some of your hilarious comments. I LUV YOU GUYS! :)  
**

**~Cake.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am re-inspired! This is the part when you all go 'HOORAY! She isn't giving up on us!' Pshhh, I would NEVER give up on you, all you readers are now officially my besties. You should all be VERY proud of that title. It means your special. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own Bob. Who is Bob? He is my favorite stuffed animal, of course. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm stalling the writing part. Oh, well. I've got to start sometime.**

**Ch. 21:**

**Max POV**

I am mourning. And let me tell you, mourning is the most boring thing in the world.

Let me explain, it's been about a week since Dylan cheated on me with the Wicked Mood-Swinging Witch of the Southwest. Nudge, Angel, and Ella are all positive that I am in denial and they are 'helping me with my mourning process'. That means I am locked up in my room with a TV, chocolates that Ella gave me, and a poster of Dylan that I'm allowed to throw darts at.

Why do they think I'm in denial, you ask? It might have something to do with the fact that the day after he cheated I said I was over him. The only thing they were wrong about was that I _was_ over him. If I was really mourning then the box of chocolates would be empty, the Dylan poster would be covered in darts, and the TV would be playing some stupid soap.

I surveyed my room. The chocolates were untouched, the poster wasn't harmed, and I was watching re-runs of Friends, not a soap opera.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled eagerly. I was deprived of human interaction.

Ella came in and sat on the foot of my bed. I clicked off the TV.

"Are you feeling better?" Ella asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Sure you are." She said disbelievingly.

"I'm going on a walk." I announced suddenly.

"Max, it's 7. Isn't it a little late for that?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like mom. I wont be out that long. Don't worry." I sprung out of my bed, grabbed a jacket, and rushed out the front door.

I began my walk through the town. I past buildings upon buildings and eventually stopped looking at my surroundings.

I left myself to my thoughts. I wasn't in denial. I wasn't angry with Dylan. I was peeved at Cara, but when am I not? It was weird; it was like I didn't feel anything. And Fang, I didn't know what felt about him.

I looked up to see that while I had been spacing on my thoughts, I had no idea where I was. I saw beaten down buildings, a McDonalds, an old pub, and a long alley. I immediately figured out that this was the poorer part of Hunter Creek. Okay, time to turn around, Max.

I swerved back in the direction I came from, but felt a pulling on my jacket.

I immediately raised my fists and turned around to see a tall, broad guy holding on to my jacket. He dragged me into the alley and I let out a scream.

Once we got into the alley I saw three other men surrounded him. Maybe, just maybe, I could take on him alone. But all four? No chance. I don't have the strength of some crazy mutant.

"Hey, sweetie. Quiet down, now. What's a girl like you doing out here all alone at night?" Alcohol was heavy on his breath. Looking closer at him, he looked to be a little older than college age. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bit of stubble.

"It's none of your business." I snarled at him.

"Woo, we got a feisty one, boys!" He hollered at his 'boys' before turning his attention back to me. "My name's Ari. What's yours?" He leaned closer to me.

"Hi Ari. My name is Very Pissed Off. Now, I would appreciate it if you would get off of me and I'll be on my way." I said nicely, well nicely for me.

"I think I'll stay here, sweetheart." He said, his words slurred because of his drunken state.

He leaned in and shoved his tongue down my throat. His hands ran up and down my back and when he finally broke away, I took my chance.

"HELP!" I yelled. Someone had to be there. "HELP!" I tried again, but was cut off by Ari shoving me back against the wall.

"No one's out there. No one is going to help you." He sneered at me. I closed my eyes and prayed for something, anything, to help me.

Damsel in distress is a role that I don't play well, but considering the circumstances, I figured I was doing a damn good job.

**Fang POV**

I don't know what drew me to the poorer area of Hunter Creek, but something did. Now, you're probably wondering, why the hell would you go willingly into an area filled with violence, gangs, and a higher number of crimes committed than any other part of the town. And, honestly, I can't answer that answer that question. I just felt something drawing me here. It sounds stupid and cheesy and incredibly idiotic, but I went anyway.

And thank god I did because I soon heard a scream.

"HELP!" A woman's voice yelled. It was coming from a nearby alleyway. "HELP!" The voice sounded again.

I rushed to the alley to see Max pinned down by some drunk.

"No one's out there. No one is going to help you." He sneered at Max. His three followers surrounded his back.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, already storming down the alleyway.

"Fang?" Max asked, obviously sounding more scared than I'd ever heard.

I quickly took out two of the wimps with a couple jabs and kicks.

Max kneed the head honcho where it hurts and dropped to his knees groaning. The last man left looked at us and ran away. Well, it saved us some time.

The head honcho clutched his, erm, area and shot us both a glare.

"I know what both of you look like and I can come after you." He said threateningly, or at least as threateningly as you can when your lying on the ground clutching your balls.

I kicked one last time and grabbed Max's hand. I pulled her after me and we ran out of the alleyway.

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I feel like such a cliché, using the whole Fang to the rescue and Max alleyway scene. *Hides in corner from angry cliché haters***

**But here is a message to all the cliche haters out there. I have been getting some reviews and PMs and let me tell you I KNOW that this is cliche. So, listen up all you cliche-a-phobes. Drop the phobia and embrace the cliche. EMBRACE IT! It's nice and warm. ;) You know you love me and horribly cliche scenes. It's what make the awesome-tastic Cake.  
**

**Even though this A/N is getting way too long I need to send a message to -WingnutExtraordinaire-. I get your message about the wings fanfics and it is a bit ironic that we have more all human MR than wings, but trust me. I have tried writing a wings fanfic before and it just isn't my cup of tea. (And yeah. I got the Cake joke. That's a good one... I'll have to use it sometime)  
**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I started out reading only wings fanficions, then I grew to love AH and started reading way more all human fanfics.**

**This chapter's question: What is your favorite book series besides MR? And if Maximum Ride isn't you favorite book series, shame on you! Just kidding, but still answer the question.**

**~Cake.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ello! I have to decided to try accents again… that was British for your information. Yeah… I am not the best, am I? Eh, practice makes perfect. You'll just have to deal with meh! **

**Disclaimer: You know, I'm getting tired of doing this every single chapter. I don't own Maximum Ride. Still. Nothing has changed between yesterday or today. Psssh. And they say dreams come true. I dreamt that I owned MR last night. I still don't. **

**Ch. 22:**

**Max POV**

I walked away from the poorer area of Hunter Creek and oh so subtly avoided Fang.

I was very subtle. I only walked three steps ahead of him, pulled my hand away when he tried to grab my hand to get my attention, and ignored any words he spewed at me on the walk. Yes, that's me. Maximum Ride, the queen of subtlety.

Now, I know you're probably wondering. How can you even keep up your dry humor at a time like this? You just almost got molested, Fang saved, and yet you are still sarcastically commenting in your own my mind. Actually you probably aren't wondering that because if you were, the things you wonder are pretty damn specific.

But to answer your (or my?) question, I keep my dry humor because, quite simply, it is the only thing that keeps me sane. It's just a state of mind. If I feel like I can still quip up a sarcastic response to something, I will be okay. So maybe that doesn't sound very healthy, but it keeps me sane. Would you rather have a sane and slightly unhealthy Max or the one that is bound in a strait jacket inside the mental ward? I know what I'm choosing.

I saw that we were outside the gang-zone and turned around to face Fang.

"Thanks for saving me, Fang. Goodbye." I started to take steps toward my house, but felt a hand grab my wrist. I struggled to get out of the grip, but it was an iron grip.

"Max, you were practically… you were in serious trouble back there, Max! You don't honestly expect me to let you walk home by yourself now, do you?" His face was serious. I suddenly wished he had let out some sarcastic remark instead of looking worried. It would make everything so much easier.

"Um… yes?" I asked.

"Max." He whispered as if saying my name was illegal. "Why can't we just be friends again?"

That. Was. It. I finally let go everything that I was feeling. Things that I was afraid to say even in my own mind.

"Why can't we be friends, Fang? Why don't you tell me? You are the one who ended our friendship, not me! I am seriously grateful for what happened back there, but you can't go all 'Knight in Shining Armor' on me. You can't honestly expect me to just go 'Oh, Fang! I don't care that you completely ditched me for a psychopathic maniac. It's totally cool.' It's not cool, Fang. You chose Cara over me, Fang. You can't prance back to me now saying things like 'Since that didn't work out, I choose you now, Max.' It's just not right." I spilled my thoughts all into that one huge bundle of words.

Fang looked down at the ground, "It was just a mistake." He whispered.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Fang. But usually they burn the toast or forget to feed the rabbit. They don't make mistakes like completely dumping their _friends_." I laughed humorlessly.

"Max. Do you want know why I chose Cara, Max?" He asked finally.

I stared at him. He looked so emotional; so raw. Do I want to know why he chose Cara? No.

_Yes. You do._

I slowly nodded in response.

"I chose Cara because you had Dylan. I figured that if I had the perfect relationship with the perfect girl it would challenge the perfect thing you had with Dylan. Well, you saw how perfect Cara turned out to be, though." He explained. I listened, but was completely lost.

Why would he want to challenge what I had with Dylan? Oops. I think I said that out loud…

"I wanted to challenge what you had with Dylan because…" He began. "God, don't you get it, Max? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes. You do. I don't think I'll ever understand your actions if you don't." I crossed my arms.

"This is why, Max." He said. I scrunched my face in confusion. This is why? What is 'this'?

He stepped closer and pressed his lips to mine. My hands immediately flew up to his hair as I melted into his kiss. Our tongues collided, but the kiss was short lived as Fang stepped back.

"That's why, Max. It's because I really like you. I figured Cara could fill a void. Since you had Dylan, I figured I could have Cara and everything would be just fine. I was stupid and oblivious and moronic and everything that has to do to with being an idiot." He finished his mini-rant and I just looked at him in shock.

Shock of his confession. Shock of the kiss. Shock that _Fang_ had a _mini-rant_.

As the pieces of his puzzle clicked together in my head, the pieces of mine seemed to fit together, too.

Everything was right in front of me. And I never realized it.

It all made sense, though. The pang in my gut when I first saw Fang and Cara. It wasn't disappointment in Cara's weakness to Fang's charm; it was sadness that he was kissing her, not me. All of the electric shocks I felt when Fang and I made contact. Everything.

"I am so unobservant." I muttered under my breath. Fang, with his super-sonic hearing caught what I was saying and laughed.

"You got that right." He laughed. "So… friends?" He asked.

I cocked a brow, "After all of that, you just want to be friends?"

A smile lit his face and he leaned down to kiss me. I felt immediate warmth spread through me as I deepened the kiss.

As we were kissing, I felt water droplets start to fall on my back. Suddenly, they got heavier and came down faster, but Fang and I didn't stop.

I thought about what I was doing. I was making out with a boy I like. In the freaking rain.

My life is such a cliché. And I love it.

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would have to say… Divergent. Or maybe Hunger Games.**

**This chapter's question: If you could have any accent, what would you have?**

**Fax is here!**

_**Well, Cake, it took you long enough. 22 chapters, sheesh!**_

**Don't judge me!**

_**You totally stole from somewhere…**_

**Excuse me, my readers, while I argue with myself.**

**Cheerio!**

**~Cake.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LALALALA! I AM SINGING! Okay, random. Sorry. The common sense part of my brain is on a constant malfunction…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own- LALALALA! – Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 23:**

**Max POV**

I felt Fang's firm grip on my small hand and we were soon sprinting in the rain toward my house.

We finally got there and knocked on the door. Well, he knocked. I screamed, "ELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Ella soon opened the door and Fang and I jumped through the door. Ella looked from Fang to me to our intertwined fingers.

"Awww…" She yelled happily, "Damn it!" Her voice changed to harsher tone.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… uh… after the Dylan and Cara incident, the Flock placed bets on when you two would get together." She looked down sheepishly.

Fang and I looked at each other with both our mouths agape.

"Yeah." Ella continued. "Angel bet one week after the incident. Nudge bet two. I went for three. And Gaz went for five."

"What about Iggy?" Fang asked.

"He didn't bet… he was still too pissed off at you. You did kind of abandon your best friend." Ella explained.

Fang's face took on a pained expression and I dragged him to my room.

Once I shut the door, I enveloped him in a hug. As much as he hurt me, he hurt Iggy a lot more I think. They had been friends since 1st grade… or something like that.

I pulled back.

"I'm sure you can win him back, Fang. You just have to have a good explanation." I said. He just looked at his feet and, huge surprise, stayed silent.

I sighed, "You get changed in here. I'll get changed in the bathroom. I can lend you one of my dad's old t-shirts, but I don't have any pants. You'll just have to walk around in your underwear until your pants come out of the dryer."

"My _underwear_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. They are just like shorts. Unless your wearing briefs…" I immediately started laughing.

"No!" He yelled, bad mood forgotten. I tossed him one of my dad's remaining t-shirts. I had kept them because sometimes I liked to wear them to bed.

I went into the bathroom and changed in into my own baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts.

I came out of the bathroom to see Fang in my dad's t-shirt and some boxers. But you'll never guess what was on the boxers. I had expected plain black, just like everything else he owned.

But no… he was wearing the embarrassing ones you only see on TV. The pure white ones covered in tiny hearts.

I started cracking up and his olive skin flushed a pink color.

Ella ran into my room to see what the laughing was about.

I slowly pointed to Fang and we were both soon rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs.

"Are you guys done yet?" Fang peered down at us.

"Yes." I answered with a straight face. "No-o-o…" I started laughing again.

Once Ella and I stopped, Ella said she'd put the wet clothes in the dryer for us and she walked out of the room.

I stared at the hearts again and Fang caught my stare.

"They were the only pair left in the drawer!" He whined.

"Why do you even own a pair like that?" I asked.

"My mom bought them for me…" He shifted uncomfortably. This brought a whole new round of giggles and laughter that I had to stifle.

"Don't laugh!" He whined again.

"Oh, stop whining! You are such a baby." I tsk-ed at him.

"Am not." He replied.

"Are too." I countered.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Fang decided that it was time to end our ridiculous banter, because he soon started tickling me.

I laughed louder than I have in a long time as I stared up at his smiling face. Only I wasn't just laughing because he was tickling me.

When he finally released me, I collapsed on the ground. He collapsed next to me and we stared at the ceiling.

"If you had a pet unicorn what would you name it?" Fang asked randomly.

"I would name it _Sky_-ler. You get it? Because they can fly?" I smiled at my own cleverness.

Fang turned his head to look at me strangely. "Unicorns can't fly Max. I think you're talking about Pegasuses."

I felt my cheeks heat up but I quickly covered it up with my own retort.

"And you're the _guy_. You aren't supposed to know about this stuff."

He shrugged. "Nudge." That was answer enough.

He tugged himself up off the floor and then help me.

We just sat on my bed and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

Eventually, we both collapsed onto our backs and the last the thing I remember was looking at Fang and thinking, _I am so lucky._

Then, I fell asleep.

**Yes, kind of a short chapter. Sorry! I threw in things about unicorns, though, so that should make up for it.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: An Irish accent! YAY!**

**This chapter's question: If you stole a car like Max did in the books, would you be a better or worse driver than Max?**

**~Cake.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, guys. I am completely winging it this chapter. Heh heh. Winging it. Flock humor. I am so funny…**

**Disclaimer: So, this disclaimer is a bit of a story. Eh… when is it not? So, my mom asked me who my favorite fictitious character was. I told her I didn't have one and she brought up Iggy… Then I told her Iggy wasn't fictional and-**

**Iggy: Damn straight I'm not fictional! It's not like I'm some supernatural being owned by a guy in his 50s with an over-active imagination.**

**Me: Wait a minute. You are! There goes my argument with my mom…**

**Ch. 24:**

**Fang POV**

Oh, the holidays. You have to love them. Usually during Christmas, I would be at home, with my parents right now, sitting around a Christmas tree made of plastic and a fire on the TV screen. Safe to say, we are not the spirited types. This year, though, I was going to spend Christmas in Arizona with Max, Ella, and Dr. Martinez.

They were heading back to their hometown to visit friends and all that Christmas happiness stuff. Ella and Max were both allowed to invite one friend on the trip and, obviously, Max invited me. Ella invited Angel, but she didn't want to leave Gazzy. That meant that it was just Ella, Max, Dr. M, and I. And all of Max's Arizona friends of course.

"I'm going to be such a third wheel!" Ella groaned on the entire car trip to Arizona. I just smirked, while Max made the mistake of trying to argue with her.

"You are not going to be a third wheel, Ells. What about Sam, Tess, and JJ?" Max asked.

"They are all your friends…" Ella sighed.

"Then why don't you try hanging out with _your _friends from Arizona?" Max pointed out.

"Oh… Yeah!" Ella's face brightened.

"It took you that long to come that conclusion?" I snorted, earning a hard slap to the arm from Ella. Why did I sit next to her again? Oh yeah. Because Max was on the other side.

I turned to Max, "Kiss it better?" I asked in my best hurt-5-year-old voice.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes. I smirked. _Oh, it will be…_

"Don't do that!" She yelled at me.

"Do what?" I asked, truly confused.

"That smirk that suggests you're thinking something you shouldn't be." She growled.

"What, this?" I plastered the smirk back on my face.

"Yes, that!" She pushed me and my side rammed into Ella. This caused a shoving war with yours truly in the middle. Now I really regret sitting here.

"Stop shoving Fang, girls!" Dr. M yelled, saving me from a life of torture.

We soon (thankfully) arrived in front of the hotel we were staying at. (Dr. M didn't own their old house anymore…)

"So, you know the plan, right? We stay here for a week for Christmas then head back. You can do whatever _legal_ things you want to while you catch up with your friends. I'll be staying with Terra and Janet most of the time so you wont have my supervision." Dr. Martinez went over this for the millionth time. Terra and Janet were old friends of Dr. M's.

Once inside, Max practically ran all the way to the room we booked on the first floor.

The sleeping arrangement was pretty simple. Max and Ella shared a Queen bed, Dr. M had a queen bed, and I had the sofa bed. I actually loved sofa beds, though. They were awesome. They could double as a couch or a bed. Who doesn't love that?

When I got inside Max was already on the phone with someone. I listened to her conversation, even though I couldn't hear the other end.

"Yeah… No, JJ… cool… be there in 10!" Max hung up and grabbed my arm.

"Come on! We have to go to meet my friends." Her eyes danced with excitement.

"Whoa… I think I you gave a migraine from too much happiness." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Emo boy." She reverted back to one of her first nicknames for me.

* * *

"Max!" A girl with light brown hair in two braids ran up to hug Max.

"JJ!" Max exclaimed. "Where are Tess and Sam?" She asked.

"The slow pokes said that running was too much work." The girl, JJ, rolled her eyes.

"You think they'd be more excited to see the best friend they hadn't seen in months." Max muttered under her breath, but I heard it.

Soon a blond girl and a boy with chestnut brown hair that looked remarkably like Dylan came into my line of vision. They both walked up slowly and hugged Max.

"So… who's your friend?" The blond girl asked, eyeing me with a prowess. It was… scary, to say the least.

Max just laughed. "Back off, Tess." She half-joked. "That one's mine." That didn't mean Tess stopped the unsettling gaze she had on me.

"What happened to the one that looked like me?" Chestnut asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, Dylan? The jerk wasn't good enough for my awesomeness." Max laughed naturally.

"Oh, I forgot introductions. Fang, these are my friends Tess, JJ, and Sam. Tess, JJ, and Sam, this is my boyfriend, Fang." Max announced. I smiled when I heard her call me her boyfriend. For once I actually liked the title.

"Fang?" JJ asked. "Isn't that the annoying, arrogant, mean one?" Is that how Max described me?

"Yep." Max smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you were! Besides, you aren't _now_. And JJ, things change so often in California, I think it might be more dramatic then those soap operas you watch." Max replied.

"More dramatic then my soaps?" JJ scoffed. "Not unless you are secretly carrying Dylan's child, Fang is trying to shake his alcohol addiction, and you just found out that your friend Iggy is being shipped off to fight in the war."

"Okay!" Max threw up her hands. "I get it."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, the Christmas Fair is in town." Sam stated.

"Christmas Fair?" I questioned.

"It's like a Christmas themed carnival." Max explained.

"Oh…" I took in the information. "What are we still doing here, then?"

**Sorry if this chapter is not quite at the level of others. I really was winging it. The entire chapter came right out of the top of my head. So yeah…**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would be a much worse driver than Max. I think that tells you the amount of driving skill I have. I watched both my sisters get their licenses and I'm scared as heck to get mine soon...  
**

**This chapter's question: Besides Fax, what is your favorite Maximum Ride pairing? (Does not have to include Fang or Max. Just any pairing in general.)**

**~Cake.**


	25. Chapter 25

**No, I am not currently being empowered by a Taylor Swift song. Okay, I am. And just when you thought I was over my addiction… For all of those who haven't figured it out, I'm a Swiftie. Hee. I made it kind of obvious didn't I?**

**It's okay, you all don't have to hate on me, yet. There is no music in this chapter. I'm just being empowered. Ever heard the song 'You're Not Sorry'? Well, if you haven't, go listen to it. NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I think I own the plot for the story, ya know, unless my cat stole it.**

**Ch. 25:**

**Max POV**

Ever been in one of those moments where you just feel like shouting out 'Awkwaaarrrrd!'? Yeah. I was in one of those.

It wasn't really my fault, though. Sam and JJ decided to go be all couple-y on us, basically deserting us. That left me, Tess, and Fang. Seeing as Tess was an obvious third wheel coupled with the fact she was still staring at Fang with that man-eater look made this moment.

It was just so one of those moments.

"Awkwaaarrrrd." I said slowly. It took me a moment to register what I said and I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth.

Then we all started laughing, dissolving any tension there was before.

"Come on. Let's go burst the happy couple's bubble." Tess motioned toward Sam and JJ, who were currently at the 'Test your strength sledgehammer deal-y.'

We walked up just before Sam was about to take his turn.

"What's the highest score of the day?" Sam asked the lady manning the booth. A lady _manning_. That sounds so wrong…

"7." She said, looking up at the numbers, which went up to ten. "You beat it, you get any choice of prizes."

Sam took the sledgehammer and rammed it onto the mat. Hey, that looked really fun. Great stress reliever.

"8!" JJ exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Sam asked JJ, doing the couple thing of getting each other gifts. Oh, Sam. How cliché you are…

_Almost as cliché as Cake._

Who's Cake?

_Ah. I've said too much! Goodbye!_

I wish I could say that it was the weirdest conversation I've had with that Voice.

"So, Max." Fang's voice brought me back to the present. "Which stuffed animal do you want when I score a ten on the machine?"

"The monkey." I replied smoothly. "What do you want when _I_ score a ten?"

"The pink sparkly unicorn." He smirked.

"There is no way you are getting a ten on that, Max. You can't out do my strength." Sam laughed.

I patted his shoulder, "Your ego is going to take a serious blow."

Sam rolled his eyes like it was impossible that I was stronger than him. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

"You're up." The booth lady said to Fang.

He picked up the sledgehammer with ease and didn't even look like he tried as he brought it down on the mat.

"A 10." The lady's mouth hung open.

"I'll take the monkey." Fang grinned. The lady grabbed my giant stuffed monkey off the shelf and handed it to Fang.

"For you, milady." He said handing the monkey to me.

"Oooh! Monkey!" I yelled. "I think I should name him José. Or Justin. Or George! But that sounds like Curious George and that monkey has always completely freaked me out." I ranted.

"Max?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You sound like Nudge." He chuckled.

"I do not!" I yelled. "Oh, god. I do."

"Is it possible you may be nervous that you can't match Fang's score?" Tess asked.

"No it's not! I can so match his score." I glared at him. "Hold José while I go get out my frustration with a sledgehammer." I thrust José the monkey at Fang. Yes, I decided to go with José.

I trudged up to the sledgehammer and picked it with a grunt. I heard Sam snicker at the fact I was already grunting.

So, I did the logical thing. I channeled my anger. My anger towards my Arizona friends (and Fang) for not thinking I could do this, my anger towards Dylan for being a jackass, my anger towards Ella for stealing my dignity with that skirt incident. All of it went into that sledgehammer.

I swung the hammer on to the mat with all my fury and I've just got to say. Best. Stress. Relief. Ever. If you ever are completely stressed out about your life, go find a carnival. They can help you there. And trust me, this is way better than those stress balls that you squish in your hand. (They don't even work! I broke mine…)

I looked up to the glowing ten on the board and grinned.

"10!" I screamed, not caring who was listening.

I turned to the lady at the booth, who was gaping wider than when she had seen Fang score the ten. After all, it's one thing to see a ripped teenage boy get a ten. It's another to see an athletic teenage girl score it.

"One pink, sparkly unicorn, please." I asked as if I were ordering fries. But I wasn't ordering fries, I was ordering victory.

"Here Fangles." I held out the unicorn to him. "Now give me José back."

He handed me José and I asked him a question.

"What are you going to name your unicorn?"

With that, everyone burst out laughing. Except Fang who looked ever so threatening with a glare he shot at me. Well, it would have been threatening, if he hadn't have been holding a pink unicorn in his arms.

"How about Sparkles?" JJ suggested.

"Or Pansy?" Tess added.

"Or Rosebud?" Sam added.

I looked at Sam, "Oh, don't think you're off the hook because you can make fun of Fang. I still kicked your ass on the strength." Sam's entire face flushed a deep red and he looked at JJ.

"It's okay. I still love you…" JJ said and Sam visibly relaxed. "Even though you're wimpier than a girl 3 months younger than you."

This sent another round of laughter around the group.

"So." I said in all seriousness. "Really, what are you going to name it?" Sam, JJ, and Tess laughed while Fang just rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with Cupcake." He said in a joyful tone.

After that, our group went around the carnival. It was nice. We were just laughing and talking and having fun.

I was happy. My friends liked Fang. And Fang liked my friends. The only problem was Tess.

I knew the look on her face. It's the look that she uses on all the quarterbacks she goes through dating year round. It's the look that says _you're my next victim._

**I mentioned myself in this chapter, I just had too. I threw in another little mention when I Fang named the unicorn CupCAKE. Oh, I am so hilarious. Who else loves Jose the monkey?  
**

**And before you ask. I have been planning this with Tess. *Claps hands together evilly* No, this will not kill the Fax. You just got your Fax, I'm not going to just rip it away from you. Tess will just be a... hinderence. You'll have to read to find out I guess.  
**

**My answer the last chapter's question: My favorite non-Fax pairing would have to be Niggy. I think.**

**This Chapter's Question: What do you think would be creative ingredients for a bomb Iggy and Gazzy created?**

**~Cake.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Drama! Drama! Drama! Llama! That is mostly what this chapter contains. Minus the llama. Sorry, I wanted it to rhyme.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own-y Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 26:**

**Max POV**

Everything has been going great lately. Well, almost everything. We've been in Arizona for 3 days now and Tess is still hopelessly caught up with Fang. There is nothing wrong with a little crush- as long as she didn't act on it.

She has been shamelessly flirting with Fang for a while now, but I just try to ignore it. Like right now, for example.

"Fang, you have such huge biceps." Tess twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"Thanks." Fang smiled and flexed. I nearly did a face palm right then.

That's the thing with Fang. When he started to become a player, he learned to flirt. Then it became natural. And even though he doesn't know it, Fang is probably the biggest flirt on the planet.

"Hey Tess." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you come back to the hotel room later. I kind of have to talk with Fang." I told her.

"Okay." She said hesitantly and walked out of the room.

I turned to Fang.

"You have a problem." I stated.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You are a huge flirt." I told him.

"I am not a huge flirt." He frowned.

I laughed, "Yes you are. Tess was obviously flirting with you by saying you had nice biceps. You returned the gesture by flexing." I explained.

"I am not a huge flirt. She was admiring my awesome biceps. Something that you never do." He said the last part jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "You have nice biceps, Fang."

"Yay!" He yelled and wrapped me in a hug.

I planted one on his lips and then spoke.

"I have to take a shower before dinner. Watch TV or something while you're waiting." I said.

He nodded and I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I was about to head out of the bathroom after my shower when I heard a knock on our room door.

I peeked through the crack to see Fang opening the door for Tess.

"Oh, hey Tess." Fang said.

"Hey Fang." She purred. Not a good sign.

"Max is in the shower. You're going to have to wait for her." Fang replied. He is completely oblivious.

"It's okay. We can hang out." Tess smiled. Not a good sign.

"Um… okay." Fang finally responded.

Tess went and sat down next to Fang on the couch.

_Max. Just go out there. That'll stop anything Tess is planning._

But I couldn't. It was like a movie I couldn't tear myself away from.

They just watched TV for a few minutes, but I saw the craving on Tess's face.

_Go! Go out there!_

Tess leaned and kissed Fang. I watched mortified. I saw Fang's eyes widen in shock. I didn't barge in like an idiot. I'm not going to be one of those stupid girls who accuse the boyfriend of cheating because she saw a one second kiss. For all they know, the guy pulled back in the next second.

Luckily, I saw Fang tear Tess away from him quickly.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Come on. You know you wanted it. You _were _giving me all the signs." She grinned.

"Oh, god. Max was right. I do have a bigger flirting problem than I thought…" Fang muttered. I resisted the urge to shout 'I TOLD YOU SO!' at him.

I felt anger bubble inside of me towards Tess. I had seen her crush. I had seen her flirting. I hadn't seen this coming. I thought Tess was better than this. I had known her practically my whole life. It just didn't make sense to me.

"Why did you pull back?" Tess asked, finally realizing Fang actually _did_ pull back.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm dating Max!" Anger was clear in his voice.

"But do you want to be dating her?" Tess played with the hem of her shirt.

Fang gaped at her. "Of course I do. I'd jump through a million hoops to date Max. Actually, I feel like I already have. Why would I give that up?"

"Oh, come on." Tess put on another devious smile. "Max would never know. She didn't know with Sam."

I felt bile rise up in my throat. Sam cheated on me while I was dating him? I felt my anger towards Tess rising.

"You're sick." Fang announced, sounding disgusted.

I finally walked out of the bathroom.

"I second that." I said.

"Max!" Tess jumped, startled to hear my voice.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Fang asked.

"Don't bother." I said. "I saw it all happen from in there." I pointed to the bathroom.

"Max. I can explain." Tess said.

"Explain what?" I snapped. "That you're a skank that wants to steal every boyfriend I ever get? Well, sorry for you, I finally got one that will stand up for me." I smiled at Fang.

"Now, get out." I finished. She obviously didn't need to hear it twice.

I sat down next to Fang and sighed.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he started stroking my hair.

"I told you so." I whispered.

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah. I guess you did."

"I'm going to call JJ and Sam and tell them to come over." I announced finally.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sam, to yell at him for cheating, and then forgive him. And JJ, to vent." I explained.

"You need to yell at him and forgive him?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I'll call them up and tell them to come after dinner for you." Fang said.

* * *

"You're kidding!" JJ yelled after I explained the whole Tess situation to her.

JJ turned to Sam sitting next to her. And she slapped him. I did my best to control my laughter, but couldn't.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"For what you did to Max." JJ explained.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Sam's voice grew panicked.

"No, just punishing you." JJ smiled. Well, I guess she took care of that for me.

"I'm really sorry, Max." Sam looked down in embarrassment.

I smiled. "It's cool. It was forever ago. As long as you don't hurt JJ, you're cool on my radar.

JJ's face suddenly turned from a shocked one to one of recognition.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "That's why you have been uncomfortable around Tess ever since Max left, isn't it?" She asked Sam. He nodded.

"Well." JJ said matter-of-factly. "Tess is just going to have find a new group of friends."

"You don't have to do that for me…" I trailed off.

JJ smiled. "We were already growing apart. She just put the nail in the coffin."

"But everyone in this room is cool with each other?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah." Fang answered for me.

"I say we all go on a Christmas double-date for the holiday tomorrow." JJ said.

"Sure." We all agreed.

"Group hug!" JJ exclaimed. We all got into a little huddle.

After some silence I was the first to speak.

"Awkwaaarrrrd!" I whispered. We all broke the huddle and burst out laughing.

**Happy Chappie! Sorry for making Tess another person trying to destroy the Fax. But I had to. I don't think there will be any big Fax disrupters for a while.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Creative ingredients for a bomb? *SMILES* A shirt, laundry detergent, canola oil, and SNICKUHS BAHS!  
I loved all your suggestions for bomb making. Except for one person. WHY WOULD YOU PUT JOSE THE MONKEY IN THE BOMB?! THAT IS ANIMAL ABUSE, YOU KNOW! Totally kidding, but still, poor Jose. He is really hurt.  
**

**This chapter's question: Have you ever read a Maximum Ride HORROR fanfiction?**

**Last chapter I got more reviews than any other chapter. And most of them were about Jose the monkey. I think he should get a fanbase for his loyal supporters. Anyway, I am shooting to get 300 reviews. Bob the Builder, CAN WE DO IT? Bob the Builder, YES WE CAN! Anyone who didn't understand that is lacking in their knowledge of childhood television.  
**

**~Cake.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Listening to The Cab right now. I was just thinking and thought 'Oh! I have to write a Reputations Chapter!' I couldn't write one yesterday because I was at a party. This is where you all gasp. No, I am not a complete and total misfit without any friends that spends all her time on fan fiction. I only spend most of my time of fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I'd think after 27 chapters, you all would know the drill.**

**Ch. 27:**

**Max POV**

I'm going to kill JJ. I love her, but I'm still going to kill her.

When she suggested this double date, I thought we were going to do something fun like go watch a movie or hit the carnival again.

Instead, I was stuck on Christmas Eve, taking dance lessons. You heard me, _dance _lessons.

Max 'I don't dance' Ride and Fang 'Not even with the First Lady' Walker, at a dance lesson. I feel like banging my head against a desk.

The sad thing is that after JJ dragged us here, she had already paid for the lessons in advanced and now Fang and I had no escape.

"We are learning the box step for the waltz." The instructor shouted. "1. Step forward with the left foot. 2. Right foot step sideways to the right. 3. Bring your left foot next to your right foot. 4. Step back with the right foot. 5. Step back sideways with the left foot. 6. Bring your right foot next to your left foot. And ladies! Put that all in reverse!" He finished.

I groaned. Can anybody say sexist? Why do the guys get step-by-step instructions and we get 'Put that all in reverse'?

"Because we lead, Max." Fang said, as if reading my mind.

"Why can't I lead? I'm just as capable." I snapped.

"You really want to lead, Max?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No." I sighed. He was right. I didn't want to lead.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Ella whisper-yelled and pounced on my bed.

I groaned, I was still tired from last night's dance lessons. Fang and I didn't get very far past the box step; not to mention we both fell down at least three times.

"Why?" I whined.

"WHY?" Ella yelled. "WHY? IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU DOOF!" Oh, yeah. She still acted like she was 8 when it came to holidays. I smiled. She was going to be ecstatic when she saw my present.

I slowly got up, not bothering to change out of my Kermit the Frog pajamas. My mom was up and I could tell Fang was on the couch, but was unsure if he was awake.

"Is Fang up?" I asked.

"Nope. It's only 6:30." Ella grinned.

I groaned at the time and then smiled deviously.

"Well then." My voice held a mischievous tint. "Let's go wake him up."

We both walked over the couch.

"On the count of three." I whispered. "One…Two…Three!" Ella and I pushed Fang straight off of the sofa bed.

Fang shot straight up.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled as he got up. Then, just as he regained his composure, I tackle hugged him.

"Ow." He groaned. I laughed and got off of him.

"Come on! We're all up. Can we open presents now?" Ella asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just wait a minute. Okay, Ella?" Mom asked.

We all gathered around the present stack in our hotel room. There was no tree, but it still reeked of Christmas.

"Since Ella so kindly woke us all up, why doesn't she go first?" Mom asked.

"Ooh, yay!" She squealed, obviously not picking up mom's sarcasm.

She started with Mom's present. She unwrapped a One Direction CD with the entire album and I swear she nearly fainted.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She enveloped my mom in a hug.

Next she opened Fang's. He got her a gift card to H&M and she was more than pleased. She thanked him and went on to my gift.

She opened the box and squealed an octave higher than I have ever heard from her. And she is a major squealer.

"I have wanted this purse for weeks!" She said while slinging the bag over her shoulder. I had seen her staring at the purple purse one day and decided to rack up some cash for it.

My mom went next because she only had one present. Fang, Ella, and I all got together for this gift.

She politely undid the bow like the polite person she was.

A grin slowly spread across her face as she saw the gift.

It was all the seasons of the TV show of Little House on the Prairie. Ella and I knew she loved that show as a kid, but could never actually find the DVDs anywhere. With a little Internet search, it was easy.

Then it was Fang's turn. He opened the gift Ella and mom had gotten him. He smiled and gratefully accepted the iTunes gift card.

I took a deep breath and pushed my present toward Fang. I had looked and looked for a present for Fang but could never find the right thing.

He opened the box with a smile on his face and I swear he gasped when he saw the present.

"I made it myself. If you don't like it, I can always get something else. It's not that big a deal, really." I ranted.

"Max." He looked at me. "I love it."

He wrapped me in a hug and we held the position for a while.

"Lovebirds!" Ella snapped. "Are you going to hug forever or are you going to show us what Max got you?" I blushed a deep red.

Fang held up the gift. It was a picture I had sketched with the art supplies he had given me. It was a picture of the entire Flock with wings except Ella. For some reason, I just didn't want to put wings on her. I had framed it for a gift.

"Why don't I have wings?" Ella asked.

"I couldn't envision them." I shrugged. She scoffed and slugged me in the shoulder playfully.

Then it was my turn.

My mom and Ella both got me gift cards to food places because they knew I'd appreciate it.

Fang handed me a small box and I grinned. I thought about all the possibilities as I opened the box.

My eyes widened as I saw the necklace. I immediately thought of Dylan and his necklace. I shook the thought from my head fast, though.

This was different. It was a gold square, with jewels all around the edges. It was engraved to say, _You're the Maximum Ride. _

"This must've cost a fortune." I managed to get out.

He laughed and shook his head, "No. Come on. Put it on."

My hands shook as I tried to hook it around my neck. Fang took it and clasped it on for me.

I smiled up at him. We hugged again and I couldn't help think about how right it felt. How right everything felt. The hug, the necklace, and the guy.

I think I found my perfect match.

**Awww, aint that sweet? Sorry if it's not my best chapter. I'm a bit overloaded with all the stories I'm juggling right now.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Yes, yes I have. It scared the crap out of me. *Shivers* And I really don't scare easily.  
**

**My sister: *Walks in front me noticeably* -TEN SECONDS LATER- BOO!  
**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**My sister: What? Boo is just my nickname. (It really is...)  
**

**Me: *Laughs Awkwardly* I knew that.  
**

**This Chapter's Question: If you were injected with 2% of any animal (Besides bird) DNA, what would you want it to be?**

**By the way, all off you shouldn't get sad! José WILL make a reappearance later in the story and he actually might play a rather large part. *Grins* You just have to wait and see.  
**

**~Cake.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have noticed in writing my chapters I often start out ranting about some song I'm listening to. So I shall keep this up and rant about a song. Its kind of old… well not that old. But I LOVE IT! Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fallout Boy. Ahh. *Swoons over song***

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maxie or Fang-y or Iggles or Gaz or Nudgey or Ells or… you get my drift right?**

**Ch. 28:**

**Max POV**

I smiled at the fact that we were back in California. After a tearful goodbye between Fang, JJ, Sam and I it felt goof to be back. By a tearful goodbye, I meant JJ bawling her eyes out while Sam comforted her and Fang and I stood by awkwardly. Yep, definitely good to be back.

"Maxie!" I was immediately tackled into a hug from Iggy as I stepped out of the car. I laughed and looked up at him.

Iggy got off of me and he and Fang shared an awkward bro-hug. The entire Flock was here, not just Iggy.

I watched their awkward hug-it-out session and decided to interrupt.

"You two should make up and resume your bromance." I declared.

"Why should I forgive him?" Iggy said at the exact same time Fang exclaimed, "Bromance?!"

"Yes, Fang. Bromance. And Iggy. You have every right not to forgive him. He was a jerk, annoying, and googly-eyed over a psychopathic lunatic." I agreed.

"Um… Max. You're defending skills need some work…" Fang said.

I shot him a glare and resumed my speech, "_But_ he didn't mean to be that awful. Plus, Fangles will never make a mistake like that again, right?"

Fang nodded vigorously. Iggy smiled and tackle-hugged Fang.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, FANGLES!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy! Off! Too… much… bromance…" Fang struggled to say.

I laughed, "He's right, Igs. He is still _my_ boyfriend." Iggy got off of Fang and looked at me deviously.

"Not for long…" Iggy cackled like a maniac.

Nudge placed a hand over her heart, "Way to make me feel replaced! And I thought I was your one and only true love!"

Iggy looked lost for a moment, "Well, can't I have two?"

"There's a reason it's _one_ and _only_, Igs." Angel shook her head knowingly.

"Isn't this a great Flock reunion? We talk about our confusing love triangles." Ella laughed.

"It's not a triangle, Ells. It's a…" I struggled to find the right words. "Um, it's two separate lines with one connecting line? A love 'U' only the bottom of the 'U' is a straight line?"

Do you get it? Because there was me and Fang, then Nudge and Fang, then Fang and Iggy. Oh, I give up. This is too hard to try to explain.

"It's soap opera madness!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"But I'm not pregnant." I pointed, thinking about JJ and I's previous conversation.

The whole Flock (minus Fang) gave me a strange look while Fang and I doubled over laughing. It wasn't long before we were on the floor near crying from laughter.

"Okay! Okay!" Iggy yelled. "Stop the Fax-y moment."

I got up and scrunched my eyebrows at him. "Fax-y? Like as in a Fax machine. Like a copy machine or something?"

He sighed. "Its Fang and Max combined. I figured if Brangelina got a name like that, I figured you could have one."

"But Fax?" I groaned. "It sounds like a Fax machine. And Fax-y sounds like foxy." I complained.

"Would you prefer Mang?" Iggy suggested.

I quickly shut up. "Point taken."

"So…" Fang said. "Would that make you guys Niggy?"

Nudge's eyes brightened, "Oh my gosh, you are so right! This is amazing! I always wanted one of those relationship names. They just make everything so official, don't they? Plus, this just means I'm one step closer to being Angelina Jolie. Minus the 5 million kids part. Now, I just have to land some movie roles. Maybe action movies like 'Salt.' I loved that movie, didn't you all? Just the way she was so badass! Kind of like you Max. I wish I could ahifoworihg-" Iggy clapped a hand on Nudge's mouth, therefore ending her rant.

"I know the best pairing of all…" Ella smiled mischievously.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"Figgy." She grinned.

I burst out laughing. Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and I all got the joke immediately, but Fang and Iggy just stood there confusedly.

"What? I don't get it. I know it's something with me, but…" Iggy trailed off.

"Think, Igs. Think. Who in this group's name starts with an 'F'?" I asked.

Fang and Iggy had their faces hit a realization.

"No!" Iggy screamed. "No way!"

"I thought you were the one supporting this bromance?" Angel asked innocently.

"Figgy." I grinned. "Amazing. Ella you are a genius."

"I know." She clapped herself on the back.

"You guys." Angel said finally. "You do realize we never even entered the house?"

My eyes bulged at the fact we had been standing outside so long.

We all laughed and strolled inside.

We were just talking about random nonsense when I heard a knock on the door. We all raced to open it.

When I opened it, I saw a tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair and almost… sparkling (?) blue eyes.

He looked up tentatively, "Um… Which of you are Ella and Max?" He asked.

"I'm Max." Gazzy answered immediately.

"I'm Ella." Iggy followed up.

The man scrunched his eyebrows confusedly.

I rolled my eyes and slapped Iggy and Gazzy playfully on the arm.

"I'm Max." I said to the guy. "And that" I pointed to Ella. "Is Ella. May I ask who you are?" I questioned.

He looked down again, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, my name is Zackary. And… I don't know how to put this. I think I'm your brother."

**OH MY GOSH! Super Duper Cliffy! Sorry, though. I'm not going to lie. This chapter was a complete filler. But, next chapter will be the Zack introduction. Will he be good or evil to the story? You have to wait to find out. *Cackles Maniacally* **

_**You're a genius, Cake! Just make everything a cliffy and they'll have to keep reading!**_

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would want to be injected with dolphin DNA. Purely because dolphins just fascinate me.**

**This Chapter's Question: What do you think every time I put up a cliffy?**

_**Way to be evil, Cake. Way to be evil.**_

**Muahaha!**

**~Cake.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dun Dun Dunnn. The arrival of Zack is here. WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN? (This is the modified chapter. I made a couple mistakes that a Guest pointed out to moi. They were _barely_ noticeable. Pshh. But I fixed em anyways. And it was for you, special guest that pointed out my grammatical errors! If you have already read the chapter, the modified version isn't really different.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, sadly.**

**Ch. 29:**

**Max POV**

"_Well, my name is Zackary. And… I don't know how to put this. I think I'm your brother."_

If it had been longer, my jaw would have hit the ground. I didn't have a brother. That's not possible. No, no, no, no, no, no-

"You said what now?" Iggy's voice brought me back into reality.

"I said I'm-" Zackary tried to repeat.

"We heard." I replied. "Um, Zack, don't take this the wrong way. But if you are our brother, why are you here _now_? I mean, why wait years and years to come introduce yourself?" I asked.

He smiled a bit sadly, "My mother died while giving birth. My father gave me up for adoption. I was always happy with my adopted family. They are such a blessing. When I was 18 and graduated high school, my curiosity peeked. I postponed a year of college to go search for my birth father, Jebediah Ride. I'm 19 now and I finally picked up a trail. Unfortunately, the trail led me to find out that Jeb Ride was dead. But I also found out that he had two daughters." He took a breath. "That I think are you."

"So you'd be our half-brother?" Ella clarified.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Max, who is at the door?" I heard my mom's voice call.

"Come in." I told Zack. He followed everyone to the kitchen.

My mom looked up at us.

"Who is this, Max?" She asked.

"Mom… he's me and Ella's half-brother." I managed to say.

She opened her mouth to say something then clamped it shut. She did this repeatedly.

Finally, she was able to speak.

"Older or younger?" She asked.

"Older. I graduated high school last year, I'm 19." Zack said. He held out his hand and my mom shook it.

"Where's your mother?" My mom asked.

"She died when I was born. I'm adopted. Last year I decided to go look for my birth father and found Max and Ella." He gave my mom the modified version of the story he didn't want to retell.

"Do you know who the mother was?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Her name was Anne Walker." He said.

Mom smiled, "I remember. Jeb's high school sweet heart. That was before I met him." Her eyes got cloudy at the memories. "I never got your name." She said suddenly.

"Zack." He replied. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, actually. I just wanted to get to know the only family I had left a little bit better."

"No problem." My mother replied. "Just remember to call your parents and tell them."

We all walked to the living room and Nudge spoke up.

"I guess we should go now." Nudge said. "You guys have fun with sibling bonding." With that, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel walked out the door.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Are you going to go?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I want to get to know your brother."

"You're so annoying." I huffed.

"You couldn't be mad at your boyfriend, could you?" He pouted adorably. No, Max! Don't think about that!

"Wanna bet?" I crossed my arms and turned to Zack. "Do you have any bags?"

He nodded. "They're in my car."

"Since Mr. Annoying here won't leave, he'll go help you get them." I pointed to Fang.

They soon came back from the car and dropped his bags in the guest room.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Arizona." Zack responded.

Ella gasped, "No way! Us too!"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. We moved here in October." I smiled.

_Bzzzrrrttt!_

"Whose phone was that?" I asked.

"Mine." Fang clarified.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Parents said I have to get home." He kissed me and then ran out the door.

As much as I sounded like I wanted him gone before, I was actually pretty sad to see him go. He was what I was clinging to so that the conversation didn't get awkward.

"Ells, can you show Zack around the house?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged and got up.

I got up and shut myself in my room.

* * *

"Hey, can I come in?" Zack asked on the other side of the door.

I sighed internally, "Sure."

He opened the door and then sat down my chair.

"I can't help but think you were trying to ditch me when you asked Ella to show me around the house." He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I tried to disguise my voice. "Why would you think that?"

He laughed. "It's cool Max, I get it. You don't want a brother."

"It's not that I don't _want_ one. It's just… I'm not used to it." I clarified.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded.

"And I like to be the oldest." I listed.

"Mmmhmm."

"And I don't like change very much. I was really against moving here, you know." I said.

"Mmmhmm."

I kicked his shin.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

I laughed as he rubbed his leg,

"You were being annoying." I shrugged.

"Do you do that every time somebody annoys you?" His face was a mix of shock and confusion.

"You'll get used to it." I grinned.

"So about your boyfriend…" He started to say.

I glared at him and he actually flinched. Weird, it was my playful glare. Maybe I should tone it down a bit…

I laughed. "You can get all protective older brother on me when you actually find something wrong with Fang." I said.

"Fang? What's with that name? He sounds like he could be in a gang, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha. You'll find everyone has weird names around here. My name is Maximum, for goodness sake."

"True… so Max. I was wondering, since Ella gave me the grand tour of the house, would you help me explore the city?"

"I guess that'd be cool." I smiled and we both got up.

Maybe this brother thing isn't that bad.

**Sorry. This probably wasn't a chapter up to your standards. *Frowns at my own suckiness***

_**You can do better, Cake.**_

**Whatever, Voice.**

_**Cake, you do know I'm not the Voice. I'm just part of you that created this so you could be more like Max.**_

**Ugh. You're stupid. Shut up.**

_**You just called yourself stupid and told yourself to shut up.**_

**Grr….**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I love my cliffys. They are evil GENIUS.**

**This Chapter's Question: What is your favorite type of Cake? Besides me of course, because I already know that you all adore me.**

**And sorry about Zack. He may be my OC, but I so wish I could use Ari for this part. Unfortunately, I already used him earlier in the story. Me and my sucky planning ahead.  
**

**~Cake.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Popsicle. **

_**Um… what?**_

**You know you're insane when you can't even understand yourself…**

**Ch. 30 (SQUEAL! I MADE IT TO 30!):**

**Max POV**

"And this is our _wonderful_ mall." I gestured to the mall our city held.

"Hmm. Your tour guide skills are excellent, Max. You know besides all the snarky and sarcastic comments you put in whenever visit someplace." Zack commented.

"I have to add those!" I argued. "If I didn't, it wouldn't truly be a tour from Max."

Zack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Zack and I actually got along quite well. He was completely the older brother type, if that makes any sense.

"Let's go grab a soda." I nodded my head toward the food court.

We sat down and drank in silence. Well, it would have been silence, if Miss Bipolar on heels didn't come crashing toward us.

"Max!" Cara exclaimed. "Who's this?"

"I'm-" Ari tried to say before Cara cut him off.

"Max's new boy toy? Already done with Fang, sweetheart?" Cara grinned evilly.

I groaned, "Cara, I don't have time for this today. I have to show my brother around town." I shot her a glare and tugged Zack behind me.

"Boy toy?" Zack questioned once we were out of range.

I rolled my eyes, "That's Fang's ex, Cara. She has serious mood-swings and her life goal seems to be to make Fang's life miserable. And you know, since I'm dating him, she likes to make me miserable too."

"Hmm." Zack nodded.

We walked from store to store, with me showing him all the ones I liked.

I would've kept going if a flash of red didn't appear in my face.

"Max." Brigid squealed. "Who's your friend?" Brigid eyed Zack up and down. I thought she was obsessed with Fang.

"My brother Zack, Brigid. Now, we kind of have to go." I tried to get Zack away from the flaming mass of girl.

"Why? I can help Zack get around, it's really no problem." She said eagerly.

"We're good." I nodded and walked away.

"And that was?" Zack cocked an eyebrow.

"Brigid." I sighed. "Another one of Fang's ex-girlfriends. She thinks she and Fang are soul mates. But obviously that theory went out the window the minute she saw you."

Zack grinned and I slapped his shoulder.

"Well, how many ex-girlfriends does this guy have?" Zack asked.

"Honestly?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed, "A _lot_."

He looked at me disapprovingly and opened his mouth to say something when he bumped into someone.

"Zack!" I groaned. "You klutz."

Zack got up and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry dude." Zack said to… Dylan? What is this? Zack gets to meet everyone I hate day?

"Dylan." I said through gritted teeth.

"Max." He said in shock.

"Dylan, this is my brother, Zack." I introduced.

He nodded, and then frowned. "You don't have a brother."

I shrugged. "I do now. He showed up this afternoon."

"Technically, I'm her half-brother." Zack clarified.

Dylan nodded.

"Goodbye Dylan." I said stiffly and tugged Zack after me.

I began to bang my head against the nearest wall, earning a few stares.

"Don't tell me that was another one of Fang's exes." Zack joked.

"Nope." I sighed. "That one was all mine. Complete douche."

"Congratulations, Zack." I told him. "You have officially met all my enemies in this town."

It was so weird. It was like we could only bump into my enemies. I was starting to think Tess would pop up out of nowhere.

I began to drift off into my own thoughts when a shout brought me back to the present.

"But mommy!" I turned my head to see a little blond girl shrieking. "I want one! Everyone else in my class has a José! I want one, too!" She pointed to a window display.

I turned my head to see a huge shelved display in one of those kid's stores. On all the shelves there were monkeys. They were all smiling and holding a banana.

On the sign above them there was a slogan.

_Come have fun with José the monkey!_

I stared at it in horror. José the monkey. This is impossible. José is my monkey. It must be a coincidence.

Yeah, a coincidence.

"Earth to Max." I heard Zack's voice and turned my head.

"I'm here." I said, trying to smile.

"Are you okay?" He laughed as we walked out of the mall.

"Yeah…" I took one last glance at the José sign before exiting. "Fine."

* * *

The minute I was home I texted Fang.

(Max, **Fang)**

You'll never guess what I saw at the mall today.

**What?**

I saw an entire display in the mall for JOSÉ THE MONKEY.

**Seriously?**

Yeah. I'm starting to think the one in my room might be leading a cult behind my back.

**You didn't see any Cupcake displays, did you?**

Nope.

**Why does everybody like José better?**

He's just way more awesome.

**Yeah right. Can he fly?**

I rolled my eyes at his text.

We've already been over this. Unicorns can't fly, no matter how pink and sparkly. Besides, you're the one that taught _me_ that.

**Eh… so how did it go with Zack?**

Fine. Except for the fact that I ran into Cara, Brigid, AND Dylan.

**Ouch. Tough luck.**

I know, right?

**Hey Max?**

Yeah?

**Don't get too close to Zack, kay?**

Why?

**I don't trust him.**

Zack's actually pretty cool, Fang.

**Okay… but just keep your guard up.**

I rolled my eyes at the protectiveness.

I will, Fang. I have to go.

**Bye.**

I sighed and dropped my phone on my desk. Why didn't he trust Zack? I don't really get it.

I turned to José.

"You're not leading a cult, are you José?" I asked him.

He stared at me blankly.

I sank into my bed and sighed.

I drifted off into a nice nap. I had a feeling I knew what I would dream about. Isn't it obvious?

Cults, monkeys, brothers, enemies, and of course, Fang.

**Since José has been supporting me through out this entire story, I decided he deserved a bigger part. Who likes it?**

**By the way, I tried not to, but I may have called Zack 'Ari' a couple of times. I proofread this and don't think I did, but it definitely is possible.  
**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I like chocolate cake… yum.**

**This Chapter's Question: Is there any stuffed animal you have that you are particularly attached to?**

**~Cake.**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter is so fun to write! Oh, man. I feel way too happy. I probably shouldn't have forced myself to watch Disney Channel for so long. I just wanted to know what Camp Rock was about. I'm a curious person, Jeez! Yep. I forced myself to watch Disney Channel. Wow, that's like self-inflicting punishment. When did I turn emo?! O_o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fang or Fang when he is shirtless or Fang when he is showering-**

_**Cake! PG. Your going into PG-13 here. We'll just settle this. Cake doesn't own MR.**_

**Pshaw. Way to ruin my fun. (Wow this is a long A/N)**

**Ch. 31:**

**Max POV**

"_José! Let me go!" I pounded on the bars of the metal cage I was trapped in._

"_Max. You had a chance to join my cult. You denied. Now, you're stuck there." José the monkey cackled evilly. "Zackary! Go fetch the prisoners their water!"_

_Zack came walking up and set down some water in a _dog bowl_. He looked apologetic. I glared at him. Wait, did José say prisonerS? With an S? I turned to see Fang stuck in the cage with me._

"_It's okay, my love!" He had a thick British accent. "I will break you out of here!"_

_Fang proceeded to ram himself into the bars of the cage. This only knocked him unconscious and gave him a temporary concussion._

"_José!" I screamed. "Why?"_

"_Why?" José yelled. "Why? I was stuck living my life in a carnival tent! I was made by a machine! I don't have parents or people who love me. My cult and I support stuffed animals everywhere. We are taking over the world and there is _nothing _you can do about it!"_

"_I loved you." I said softly._

_He scoffed, "No you didn't. Cupcake, burn the prisoners with your horn of fire!"_

_The sparkly pink unicorn trotted over._

"_Please, no, Cupcake! For Fang and I, please. Ah! Ah! JOSÉ!" I screamed as Cupcake's horn turned a reddish color._

"_Max!" He cackled. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

"Max!" Ella's frightened face was looking over mine. I looked up at Ella and my mom who were hovering over me.

"Wha happened?" I asked.

"You had a nightmare." My mom said quietly. "Something about a José and some cupcakes."

The dream came back to me and I shuddered.

"You two can go. I'll be fine." I smiled at them. I looked at my iHome for the time. The machine told me that it was December 31 and that it was 8 o' clock in the morning. Which, for any of you who don't know, is way too early.

I tried to get back to sleep, but after 30 minutes of failing I dialed Fang's number.

"Hello?" His sleep-filled voice answered the phone.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max?" He asked. "What's up?"

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. "I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Can you come over to my house?" I asked. As much as I didn't want to be that needy girlfriend, I could really use his help.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10." He said.

I didn't bother to get out of my pajamas as I waited for Fang. I don't care what it is; I am going to get to the bottom of this _monkey_ business. Even if it means using ridiculous puns like that one.

* * *

"Well." Fang said after I explained my dream to him. "The José in your dream sure seemed _bananas_."

"Ugh." I groaned. "That's not even funny."

"I'm going to look up the stuffed animal you saw in the store yesterday." Fang announced and trotted over to the computer.

I peered over his shoulder. I watched as he typed in 'Jose the monkey' on the search bar. A bunch of results popped up.

**_José the monkey_ is locked up at the San Diego Zoo! Help him and many other animals get out of captivity!**

**_José_ Westler on facebook just got a pet _monkey_.**

**Rainbow Arch Toy Company's new product: _José the monkey_.**

Fang clicked on the third link. An entire article popped up on this.

** It's near Christmas and Rainbow Arch Toy Company (RATY) has just released their new product José the monkey. An anonymous person called in to RATY and suggested this wonderful new product! Kids around the world are attaching themselves to this fluffy new character that everyone loves. RATY is proud to say that their new product has given many kids lots of fun.**

**-Kathy Jenkins, CEO of RATY.**

I stood in awe of the article. These were released around Christmas time. That's when I got José. It _has_ to be a coincidence. It _has_ to be.

The article didn't hold much other useful information besides that, which doesn't help me at all.

I picked up José and glared at him.

"He's not going to help you with anything you know." Fang commented.

"Urggghh!" I yelled and chucked José at the ground.

José's eye came out when he hit the ground. I sighed and picked him up. I realized there was a scrap of paper where the eye had just been.

My breathing hitched as I retrieved the note.

_Congratulations Max! You found the hidden note within this monkey. I just wanted to let you know, I have been following you for a while and you are rather fascinating. Your life is quite dramatic and fun to watch. If you're wondering how I got this in here, I simply slipped into your room while you were out. I was there watching though when your beloved boyfriend won you this. I actually went to a toy company and suggested they start making José the monkey as a toy. Great, right? I did it for you, Max._

_Love,_

_Your Stalker._

My breathing turned into hyperventilating.

"Max. Max, are you okay?" Fang tried to calm my breathing. I handed him the note.

His eyes widened.

"Did you read the back?" He asked. I shook my head and he handed the note back to me.

_P.S. Don't tell anyone other than who you are with when you find it about this note. Do not go to the police about me, or else you and your little Flock are going to pay. Ta-ta!_

"It's going to be okay." Fang murmured and rubbed my back. "It's going to be okay."

But I wasn't sure if it would be.

After all, I had a stalker.

**Oh, snap! When you just thought everything was already too dramatic, Max has a stalker! My mind freaks me out with these ideas sometimes…**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I am particularly attached to my German shepherd stuffed animal named Bob.**

**This chapter's question: If _you_ just found out you had a stalker, what would be your reaction?**

**~Cake.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so sleep deprived. The stupid birds outside my window would NOT shut up last night. DIE BIRDS!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Max: You do know that I, your favorite book character EVER, am 2% bird.**

**Me: But they are so annoying. If they would be quiet I would like them a hell of a lot better.**

**Max: I am severely glad that Cake doesn't own me, or else I might be dead. She obviously is a bird hater.**

**Me: *Grumbles* Only toward the loud ones…**

**Ch. 32:**

**Max POV**

People, I just want to let you know that I am not a crier. At all. But you try finding out that your beloved José contained the stalker's note that told you about them. Try to hold your emotions in then.

So, yeah. I started sobbing.

"Shhh." Fang comforted.

"I'm gonna die!" I cried, hating the vulnerability.

Fang stroked my hair, "You aren't going to die."

I tried to control my sobs. I could get through this.

"We have to tell someone." Fang said.

"No!" I argued immediately. "I don't want them hurting the Flock or you."

"But-" He tried to say.

"But nothing." I shot him a glare.

He sighed, sensing that I wouldn't let this go. "Fine. I'm going to keep tabs on you at all times then. Now try to get back to sleep. I'll go make you some breakfast."

**Fang POV**

I walked out of the room and shut her door before she could argue.

I let the emotions finally get to me now that I was out of Max's sight. Max had a stalker. _Max_. My Max.

It was nothing I had seen coming. Why would they want to stalk her? How long had they been there? Why initiate contact now? The questions raced through my mind faster than I could figure them out.

I began to make some breakfast for Max. Knowing her appetite and her cooking skills she would need someone to make it for her.

Somebody entered the room and I looked up to see Zack. There was just something about that guy. I didn't trust him… and for some reason, he seemed eerily familiar.

"Why are you here?" Zack asked with narrowed eyes.

"Max called." I answered, making sure not to slip any of the emotion I was feeling in to my voice.

"You didn't… do anything, did you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, not sure what he was implying.

"I heard Max _crying_. Maybe I've only known her for a day, but she doesn't seem like the crying type." He explained.

I shrugged, "Maybe she's PMSing."

He didn't seem to buy it, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you in the kitchen? Doesn't the host usually make food for the guest?" Zack asked.

I laughed. He honestly didn't know anything.

"Max can't cook. She set the kitchen on fire trying to make me some _toast_." I told him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Zack?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Have we met before? You seem really familiar." I tried to think through who he might be.

"No." He shook his head. "I've lived in Arizona until last year. So unless you've been to Phoenix…"

I nodded, "What was your lead?"

"What?" He asked.

"Your lead." I clarified. "What led you to find Max and Ella?"

His eyes widened.

"Internet." He answered meekly.

That's when I knew something was wrong. It doesn't take you a year of searching on the Internet to find 2 people.

I nodded and looked down at the French toast I had made for Max.

I ventured to her room and knocked on the door.

She opened the door with her face completely red. Her crying was apparent.

"Thanks." She attempted to smile and grabbed her food.

"Max. I need to talk to you about something." I said seriously.

"What?" She asked while stuffing food in her mouth.

"Zack." I answered.

"I already told you about Zack." She sighed. "He's a nice guy."

I remained serious. "He didn't know, Max."

"Didn't know what?"

"He didn't know what led him to finding you two. When I asked him, he hesitated before answering with 'the Internet'. Does it really take someone a year to find another person using the Internet?" I asked.

Her face remained passive. "Yeah, Fang. I think he just could've had trouble finding us. Who was he to know Jeb had two kids? Who was he to know exactly where we live?"

"I don't _trust_ him, Max." I pleaded.

"And he doesn't trust you." She answered, arms crossed.

She sighed. "Fang. I don't need this right now. I'm already freaked out as it is."

I knew I'd just have to pick up the situation later. Max must be under a lot of freaking stress; she is the one with the stalker.

I walked over and sat down next to her. I stroked her hair gently and she leaned on my shoulder. She was too tired to cry or do anything for that matter.

What could anybody possibly want with Max?

I looked down at her. Her long tresses fell over her shoulders messily. A smile started to form on my face, but was soon replaced by my normal expression.

And Zack. He wasn't trustworthy, I knew that much. What did _he_ want with Max?

I wasn't sure of the answers to any of my questions, really. But I did know one thing.

I would stop at nothing, and I mean _nothing_, to protect Max.

**Oh, Fang! You are so sweet! And protective!**

**Max: Oh, so you aren't against birds when they're Fang.**

**Me: I thought we were over this!**

**Max: Not really. Not until you fix it.**

**Me: Fine, fine. I didn't really mean it when I told the birds outside my window to die. *Cough* Yes I did! *Cough***

**Max: I heard that…**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would hide under my covers, then shriek, then cry, and then break down and tell everyone I knew despite the warning. (Yeah. I'm _that_ stupid. Or that smart! :)**

**This chapter's question: If you had to spend the rest of your life with only one member of the Flock, who would it be? I mean, as in, you could not make contact with any other person in the world. Just this one Flock member.**

**~Cake.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here it is. Your new chapter is alive! IT'S ALIVE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**JP: Congrats, Cake! You own Maximum Ride!**

**Me: OH MY FREAK! REALLY?**

**JP: No.**

**Me: Oh…**

**Ch. 33:**

**Max POV**

Being stalked isn't exactly the best situation I could've been in. But over the last week I've learned to cope. Fang keeps urging me to go to the police, but I won't budge. I don't want be the reason that the Flock gets hurt. Because I refuse to get the police involved, Fang almost never leaves my side.

The only time he isn't there is when we're in separate classes or have to go to the bathroom. I'm starting to freak that he might pull an Edward on me and appear over my bed in the middle of the night.

Despite the fact that Fang is always looming over me, New Years passed without a hitch and I managed to get back to school without crazy stalker man (Woman?) approaching me.

Right now, we're all at Nudge's house just hanging out. A few… _strange_ occurrences happened today.

And so brings me to the recapping of events that you all probably don't care about. Oh, well. Who cares? It's my story; I'm going to do what I want.

~Recap #1~

"_Hey Max!" Brigid, yes Brigid, skipped over to me cheerfully._

"_Hi… Brigid." I replied uncertainly._

"_Max." Brigid said brightly. "How old is your brother? I haven't seen him around school."_

"_Uh… yeah. He's 19."_

_I swear I heard her mutter, "19. I can work with that…"_

"_So, Max." She focused her attention back on me. "Here is an invitation to my masquerade party. It's going to be aweeesooome! Feel free to bring Zack or Fang or anyone else from your little group. Just as long as you bring that invite, you're good."_

_I nodded. Brigid inviting me to a party? What universe are we in?_

"_Kay. Bye Max. Hope you can come!" She took off prancing down the hallway._

_I peered down at the invite in my hand._

_**Brigid's Masquerade.**_

_**Friday, January 13, 6:30.**_

_**Come to this address:**_

_I stopped reading there. Why had she invited me?_

~End Recap #1~

I had finally come to the conclusion that Zack made more of an impression on Brigid than I had thought.

"I don't want to be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two! I don't want a be a fool but it aint no lie: Baby bye bye bye!" Nudge sang, demanding my attention. She was singing 'N Sync and doing the _Bye Bye Bye_ dance moves. When does that _not_ demand attention? **(A/N: Woot! Woot! Sorry I had to add this. I come from the era of the boy band. Yay if you're a 90s child. Extra bonus points for anyone who has ever seen or done the **_**Bye Bye Bye**_** dance. I know I have. Okay this A/N is getting too long. Cake out!)**

"Nudge!" Ella groaned. "Stop the 'N Sync! We all know that 1D is where it's at _now_. Stop being so 90s."

Nudge scoffed. "'N Sync is forever!"

"Are we really listening to this?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." I said, horrified. "I think we are."

Unless you would like to witness an Ella Vs. Nudge music fight, we best be getting on to recap #2. Oh, you would like to? Trust me, you don't want too. I have seen the claws come out…

~Recap #2~

"_Oh my gosh, Max! I am so sorry." A girl in my grade, Kristen (?), approached me between periods._

"_About what?" I asked._

"_Your boyfriend." She nodded solemnly._

_My eyes widened, "What happened to Fang?" Did the stalker get to him?_

"_Oh. You haven't heard." She glanced down and leaned in to whisper. "His hair."_

"_His… hair?" I replied. She nodded and scurried away._

_I laughed at what could've been a potential situation. I turned my head to see Fang walking up to me. _

_I gasped. His luscious hair that was just the perfect length had been cut. Short. And it was choppy all over, definitely not a professional job. Then it clicked. His _hair_._

"_By God, Fang." I said as he approached me. "Were you _sleeping_ when you cut your hair?"_

_This seemed to only agitate him more. "Yes. I was. I was sleeping during free period and Cara came up and _cut my hair_. My hair! Do you know how long it took me to grow that out?"_

"_Its just hair." I said._

"_Just hair?" He yelled dramatically. _

_I laughed. "Who would have thought? You're a girl when it comes to hair. You sound like Ella when I trashed her favorite sandals. I told her they were just shoes and can you guess what she said?"_

"_What?" He mumbled._

"_Just shoes?" I continued to laugh at Fang's girlish tendencies._

~End Recap #2~

Thankfully, now Fang's hair was fixed by a barber and actually looked rather cute short. But then again, he always looked cute.

"Oh my pancakes!" Angel squealed. I flipped my vision over to her. Pancakes deserved attention.

"What?" Gazzy asked, obviously having the same response as I had at her exclamation.

"You have to check out these adorable photos of Kip Ten!" She jumped for joy. Literally.

"Kip Ten? Show me!" Ella demanded. Even Nudge paused her rant about 'N Sync to look at these photos. With Nudge and Ella surrounding Angel, I couldn't even see the photos.

"What the hell is Kip Ten?" I asked, frustrated. The girls gasped in unison.

"Tenley and Kiptyn! Only the cutest Bachelor couple ever! They dated on the Bachelor Pad and now they're engaged." Angel sighed. "They are so meant to be."

I slumped further into my seat. I hated the Bachelor. None of the couples ever actually made with each other! Not to mention how cheesy the dates are and how all the girls on the show did was bitch about each other. Yeah… as you can see. Not my cup of tea.

As the girls squealed over the 'Kip Ten, I thought of the third recap.

~Recap #3~

_As I was walking to lunch to meet up with the Flock, a rather old guy came up to me._

"_Hello." He said politely._

"_Um… hi." I replied._

"_I'm James Patterson. I'm the superintendent of the school district. I was hoping you could tell me what was best on the lunch menu." He asked. Now, this is weird._

"_It's all crap." I replied bluntly. I don't really care what he thinks of our school._

_He laughed lightly and seemed to have a glint in his eye._

"_Be wise, Maximum." He said before walking away. _

_Okaaaayyy. So our superintendent is officially a nut. Great. And how did he know my name? School records… had to be._

~End Recap #3~

And that, ladies and gents, were the events of my day! As I was saying-

"Oooh! What's this?" Nudge said, eyeing my invite to the masquerade.

Her jaw dropped, "You were invited?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P. "But I'm not going."

"Of course you are! We all are!" Nudge squealed.

Well. That's crap.

**This chapter was more of a fun chapter for me. I thought that because I have never read of JP actually being IN a story that I'd add him. This will most likely be his one and only appearance.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would probably pick Fang. (Max, don't kill me!) Reason be, Iggy would probably blow me up or tell so many terrible pick up lines that I'd die. Living for my entire life with only Gazzy? Can anybody say SCARRED FOR LIFE? Angel would most likely get bored and mind control me into doing things I would regret. Max is sarcastic. I am sarcastic. We would most likely tear out each other's throat (Meaning Max would tear out mine while I squealed like the teenage girl I am) by the end of the day. Nudge is just wayyy too much talk for me. Leaving… Fang! Silent, a bit emo, and secluded. I would have forever to get him to talk and open up to me. This would be the best situation for me. Fang would most likely be dying if he were stuck with me. Heh heh heh…**

**This chapter's question: In the past, I have made a few small grammatical errors. My question is do you know any grammar freaks? Or are you one yourself?**

**Sorry to any Bachelor fans. I did a bit of Bachelor trash-talking this chapter. But I love Kip Ten. Sigh... anyway. I hoped you liked this. I know I did. I even laughed at my own jokes... Oh, man. That's bad isn't it?  
**

**~Cake.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Oh, I love cookie monster so much. *Wipes tear of laughter* Have any of you seen 'Share it Maybe'? If you haven't go youtube it. It's so adorable! Why am I on Word again? Oh yeah… the story. Right.**

**Disclaimer: Yo my peeps.**

**Never _say that again. You saying that is wrong._**

***Glares***

_**You can't glare at me. I'm in your head.**_

**Okay, this is getting annoying. I don't own Maximum Ride, kay?**

**Ch. 34:**

**Max POV**

I knew something was wrong as I was running cool off laps after track practice. I felt the presence of a few people running behind. Who was it?

Fang? Nope. He's still on the other side of the field talking with the Varsity Men's Track Team. Well, it's more like everyone else is talking and he's shrugging. But you get the gist.

Was it Bonnie, head of the Varsity Women's Track Team? (Yes, I'm varsity. I'm just that good.) No, not her. She's still talking to Chelsea about the regulation running shoes.

Starting to panic, but not daring to turn my head, I picked up the pace. Running faster now, I heard the footsteps pick up their pace, too. I started to full on sprint.

"Wait up, Max!" A voice I knew called. I jolted to a stop and jerked my head around.

I looked in awe as Ella, Angel, and Nudge stood there, panting like there's no tomorrow.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? Can't we join our bestie on her run?" Angel asked innocently. Pshhh… When that girl is innocent I'll be the written standard for a normal teen.

I knew for a fact that there were two things wrong with her sentence. Number one, she said bestie. Which is just… weird. And number two; I've heard Nudge say on many occasions that she doesn't run because that means sweating. And sweating is bad for your pores. Or was it good for your pores? Okay, so I wasn't really listening to her rant. Sue me.

"Okay." I said finally. "Then let's run."

I resumed my cool off run. I started at a slow jog while the girls stuck to my side. I picked it up to a faster jog, into a run, into almost a sprint.

"I can't do this anymore." Nudge choked out and collapsed onto the ground. Ella soon followed.

Angel stayed with me a little bit longer before her collapse commenced.

I stopped and turned to look at the girls, who were now all sprawled out on the ground in a circle.

I calmly walked over and looked down at them.

"Now." I asked. "Why did you really come here?"

"We were wondering when you wanted to go dress shopping." Nudge said sheepishly.

"For what?" I scoffed.

"The…" Ella took a breath, still recovering. "Masquerade."

I groaned. "I already told you. I'm. Not. Going. Ever."

"But Max… only the coolest people get invited to these things. It's like a once in a lifetime thing!" Nudge moaned.

Angel smirked, "The coolest people or the one's with the hottest brothers."

"Why couldn't she have just asked Ella? You're his sister too." I crossed my arms.

"Because I," Ella pointed to herself. "Am a freshman. She doesn't know I exist."

"I'm still not going to that party on Saturday." I verified.

Nudge jumped up and grabbed my shoulders. And she shook me like there was no tomorrow. You got that right. She. _Shook_. Me.

Once she let go of my shoulders, she looked at me with an intense stare.

"Max." She said seriously. "You're my ticket in. Please. One time in my high school career, I want to go to a party like this." Nudge widened her eyes to the size of Bambi's.

Just as I was about to say yes, I snapped out of my daze. I scowled at Nudge for trying to persuade me like that.

"You know I don't like parties, guys." I snorted. "I mean look how the last one turned out. My boyfriend cheated on me."

"Silly Max!" Ella exclaimed. She said what now? "That was a _school dance_. This is a _masquerade party_. There's a huge difference."

"Which is?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well for one it isn't at school." Angel pointed out.

"And you wear masks." Ella added.

"And not everyone is invited to the party." Nudge chirped.

"Okay!" I yelled. "I get it. We'll go. Whatever. I'm going to head home now."

Ella frowned. "What about dress shopping?"

I waved a hand in dismissal. "Get something for me. As long as it isn't pink or frilly or sequined, I'm cool."

"You can't do that!" Nudge complained. "Without you there, we wont know whether it's _the_ dress. Or if it hugs your curves right. Or-"

I cut her off. "I don't even have curves!" I looked down at my toned (thank you track and field!) body.

"Yes you do!" Nudge, Ella, and Angel all yelled at once.

"C'mon, Max. We have to know if it's _the_ dress." Angel pleaded.

I snorted, "You say that like I'm getting married."

"You and Fang could be with the amount of time you spend together." Nudge muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well it's true!" Nudge exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Remind me again who is taking you to this party?" She shut up.

"So… dress shopping?" Ella asked hopefully.

I smiled at her. "Not a chance."

I walked over to the Varsity Men's Track Team like I did every Thursday. Once I got there, one of the guys on the team slugged an arm over my shoulder.

I looked up to see Josh, a senior, was the owner of said arm. Josh was the very laid back type and the head of the team.

"Hi Maxie." He smiled at me.

"How you still think calling me that is a good idea is beyond me." I sighed.

Fang walked over to us. "Hands off my girlfriend, Josh." He said jokingly.

Josh pulled me closer. "You're just jealous because Maxie likes me better." He teased.

"No I don't." I rolled my eyes and escaped his grasp. I walked over to Fang and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Josh looked at me with fake hurt in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Fang's arm.

I tugged him after me as I trudged forcefully home.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I sighed, "I got roped into going into that stupid masquerade."

"Brigid's?" He asked.

I nodded and sighed.

"I'll come with you." He flashed me a smile that disappeared quickly.

"Thanks." I smiled and headed to my house.

God, I hope going to that party isn't a mistake.

**Well, I'm glad to say that writing this chapter has gotten my mind off of cookie monster. **

_**But you got cookie! So share it maybe!**_

**Nevermind….**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I definitely know a grammar freak. My sister has pounded grammar into me like there's no tomorrow. But I still make the occasional mistake. ;) You want to know what growing up with my sister was like?**

**Me (Age 7): I did so good on my math test!**

**My sister: So _well_.**

**Me: But-**

**My sister: *Glares Death* SO _WELL_!**

**Yep. That's what it was like. And I don't exaggerate at all.**

**This chapter's question: Your favorite Sesame Street character? If you don't have one I will hunt you down and fry you…**

**By the way, does anyone else get the feeling that I talk about children's TV shows too much?**

**~Cake.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I feel like such a freak right now. I have at least 3 songs on my iPod in foreign languages that I don't understand! I mean sure I'm learning another language (guess which language in a review! You guess right and I give you a virtual cookie through PM!), but these songs are in languages I completely don't understand. But they're so DAMN _catchy_! By the way, I wasn't originally going to add this chapter, but I got a review complaining about not enough romance and I realized _Crap! I really have neglected putting in Fax fluff…_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**José: You own ME!**

**Me: Right now, I wish I didn't. -_-**

**Ch. 35:**

**Max POV**

"_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!" _

"Would you stop humming?" Ella groaned.

"Nope… In fact, I think you just inspired me to start singing." I grinned evilly.

"No." Ella's eyes widened. I don't have a terrible voice, but it certainly isn't best.

"I AM TITANIUM!" I yelled, being intentionally horrible.

"Make it stop! The horror…" She whined. I just laughed.

As if on cue to Ella's request the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it!" Zack yelled to us.

I heard Zack say, "Do you, like, _live_ here?"

With that, I shot up. "Fang!" I yelled. Yes, I knew he was talking about Fang. Fang did practically live here, though.

I wrapped him in a hug. "Hi Max." He said, though his voice was muffled into sounding like 'I Ax'.

"What's up?" I asked, removing myself from his arms.

"_We_ are going somewhere." He emphasized.

"Where?" I asked.

"Surprise."

I groaned. "You know I hate surprises."

"Yes, I do." He grinned cheekily.

"Evil." I muttered.

Taking my hand, he dragged me behind him as we made our way to his 'baby'.

"Hi baby." He said before hopping in.

I crossed my arms; "I'm starting to think you like the truck more than me."

"Oh, I do." He said, earning a glare and a punch. Not a wussy punch, either.

"Ouch… punching your boyfriend, Max? Right before he's about to take you on a date?" He rubbed his arm.

"Oh, my!" I gasped. "Did that hurt?"

He rolled his eyes and started up the truck.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a bandana and covered my eyes with it.

"What the…?" I asked.

"It's so you can't see it until we get there." He responded.

"Can't see what?"

He sighed, "Do you not know the meaning of surprise?"

I felt a bit scared as the truck lurched forward. I liked to have _all_ my senses on me, thank you. It kind of felt like I was missing a limb. Maybe an arm, or a leg. No, an elbow! Wait that's part of an arm…

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" His smooth voice responded.

I thought a moment more. "Is not having your sight more like missing an arm, a leg, or an elbow?"

"An elbow is part of your arm."

"That's what I was thinking!" I exclaimed. Soon after I said that I heard a _Smack_!

I glared through my bandana, "Did you just facepalm?"

"Err… no?" Fang responded.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I commanded.

"Sheesh…" I heard him mutter and I smirked.

I heard Fang click on the radio.

_I am titaaaniiiuummmmmm! _I heard Sia shout, which sent me into a fit of hysterical laughter. I wonder if I should torture Fang like Ella…

"Max… you're acting kind of strange today? You're not on drugs, right? Or… have you been to the dentist recently?" He asked seriously.

I turned to him; at least I thought he was there. I didn't know because of this damn blindfold.

"I'm not on drugs!" I yelped. "And why would you think I've been to the dentist?"

I could almost _feel_ his shrug. "I figured that they might've overdosed you on laughing gas."

I scoffed and slapped his… abs? What? Don't blame me. I was going for his arm.

"Any reason you decided to hit my stomach?" He asked.

"I thought it was your arm!" I exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm." He responded.

I crossed my arms and stayed silent until I felt the truck stop. I heard Fang get out of the car, and then come to my side. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the car.

He led me further and further and I kept wondering when this damn blindfold could come off.

Suddenly, he lurched to a stop. He slowly removed my blindfold, and I had to blink a few times to figure out my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was that the sun was getting lower in the sky. The second thing I noticed was the giant picnic basket in Fang's hand, and the third thing I noticed was the huge blue ocean that was displayed in front of me.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"I know." He agreed. We sat down on the warm sand.

Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" I asked.

He grinned wickedly, "It's a privately owned beach."

"By who?" I asked. He pointed to the giant house towering over everything else on top of a hill. Now, _that_ was a beach house.

"Wait… Is this legal?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you care?" He countered.

I shrugged and opened the picnic basket that was set down on the ground.

For the second time, I gasped. It was filled with all different kinds of cake! **(A/N: Ha!) **I pinched myself. Nope… I'm not dreaming… or in heaven.

I shoved my fork into the chocolate cake, then red velvet, then carrot cake, then yellow cake, then- Okay, you get it. I had lots of cake.

I wiped my face, not caring if there was anything there, though.

Smiling, I clutched Fang's arm. He stared at me. I just dragged him after me as I ran toward the water. I paused just in front of it. After rolling up my jeans, I trudged into the cold waters.

I shivered from the chill of the water, but soon felt to large arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Fang. You know, it's the funniest thing. I'm not cold anymore…

"Max…" He said.

"Hmm?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"I-I think I love you." He whispered into my ear. That snapped me into attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you, Max." He said more confidently. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

"No, Fang. I love you too." I responded without knowing what I was saying. I immediately was shocked at myself for saying this.

"Really?" He asked.

I didn't know. Maybe I did. I always wanted what was best for him and I was always dying to see him smile. He made me happier than I ever was before. Was that love?

I found myself saying, "Yes."

He bent down to kiss me and I felt electric as our lips collided. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, not caring about anything but us. It felt so great to say that… _us_. Us. Us. Us!

"Hey!" Someone snapped. I turned to see an older man yelling at us. "This is a _privately owned beach_!" He continued.

I looked at Fang and questioned him with my eyes. _Run? _I asked.

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we trudged out of the water and grabbed our picnic baskets. We sprinted past the man and ran all the way to the truck.

I hopped in and Fang sped off quickly.

I laughed freely into the wind and Fang grinned. Which is basically the equivalent of what I was doing, for him.

I couldn't help but smile at his laughing onyx eyes. When he was happy, they seemed to be speckled with gold.

Yep, I couldn't deny it.

I was in love.

**You can happily thank some Fax-deprived reviewer for this chapter. **

**My answer to last chapter's question: I think I made my point clear last chapter. COOKIE MONSTER!**

**This Chapter's Question: Who's your favorite singer/band?**

**Okay, maybe I only asked that because I'm looking for more good music, but still answer the question! ;D**

**~Cake.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey people. Another chapter is finally written! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Max. Ride. You. Got. It?**

**Ch. 36:**

**Max POV**

I squealed freakishly as I collapsed on my bed. Fang had told me he loved me. _Loved_ me. That was big. Huge.

I quieted down, not wanting to attract Ella. I knew if I seemed over-excited then she would question me. And if she questioned me I would tell her. And if I told her the whole Flock, maybe the entire school, would know by this time tomorrow. Why? Because although Nudge is the motormouth of our group, Ella has most certainly got the gossip card down pact.

I thought over my date. The perfect date. I smiled to myself. I didn't regret telling him my feelings one bit. It was love. It had to be. If it wasn't love, what could this emotion be?

_Brrrzzt!_

I looked down at my phone. A text from Fang.

**Hey, what's up?**

Not much. You just dropped me off ten minutes ago!

**You must be doing something.**

Not really. Just hanging in my room, trying to avoid the gossip monster that is Ella.

**You know, I just thought about how creepy it was that we could've been watched on our romantic date…**

I sighed, my thoughts now ranging to my stalker. Yes, I had just told Fang I loved him for the first time and now some creep probably has it on video tape. Isn't that lovely?

Way to ruin my good mood.

**Oh, you'll be fine. I wonder who that beach belonged to though…**

The old man who told us off?

**No duh. I was just wondering who he was.**

I'm sorry, was that sarcasm I was hearing from you?

**Maybe…**

"Max! Max, I need you!" Ella called through the door.

Gotta go. The monster… I mean, sister, awaits.

**Love you. See ya later.**

I slid my phone into my back pocket and smiled at the last text I got. Whether he had meant to or not, Fang had told me he loved me. Again.

I unlocked the door.

"What is it, Ella?" I asked, annoyed she had stopped my text conversation.

"While you were on your date with destiny, Nudge, Angel, and I went shopping." Ella grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "It was a date with Fang. Not destiny. And so what? You always go shopping. It's like the epitomy of your life."

"Is not." She humphed and crossed her arms.

I sighed, "What do want, Ells?"

"Well... I said we went shopping. And we went dress shopping. We found the most absolutely stunning dress for you. So now you have to try it on. The party is tomorrow. Saturday. We need to see if it fits." She explained.

"Fine. Fine. Where's the dress?" I asked.

"I'll go get it." She happily pranced away. I didn't know that people could prance. How weird…

She came back quickly with a long silver dress. It was glittery, floor-length, and tight-fitting. Exactly what I _didn't_ want.

She smirked, catching my drift from my expression. "You never said anything about the length, glitter, or the fit."

Grumbling, I snatched the dress and walked into the bathroom.

Sighing, I changed into the dress. I looked in the mirror. My breath caught in my throat. I looked so… not me. I looked… for lack of a better word, gorgeous. My dress was strapless, but at that point I didn't care.

"Ella!" I called, still mesmerized by the dress.

"OH MY FREAKING-" Ella began to say before rushing into the bathroom. Shed didn't even glance at me as she stared at _my_ phone in _her_ hands.

What? It was in my shorts pocket… It must've fallen out on my bed.

"Fang told you he loved you!" She giggled, still not looking up from the phone.

"Ella," I groaned. "Not a big deal."

"Is too a big deal." She retorted.

"No." I glared. "It's not. He was just saying it as a text message kind of goodbye thing. You know how you sign letters? Like you end a letter with 'Love, Max.' Right?"

"Oh…" She frowned, disappointed. Internally sighing, I was ecstatic I got her off my back about that. Though this proves what a gossip and a little snoop she is. Why do I tolerate her again? Oh, yeah. She's my _sister_.

Ella finally met my gaze and looked up from the phone.

"Oh my pancakes." She gasped.

"What is with that saying?" I asked.

She promptly ignored me. "Max, you look gorgeous!" She yelled. Funny, that's what I said before.

"Fang is going to go goo-goo when he sees you." She grinned.

"What makes you think Fang's coming?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She grinned, "If he isn't, this would've been a total waste. And he'll be crazy not to really say I love you when he sees you in that dress." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So what about the mask?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, running off to who-knows-where.

Coming back, she had a silver mask. It was just an eye-mask, but if you didn't really know me, you wouldn't be able to recognize me.

"This is kind of sad." Ella frowned.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed and explained, "No one will know that it's you who looks absolutely gorgeous in this gown. You'll just be 'the girl in the mask'."

"Ella." I laughed. "The people who count know. Besides, I don't care who else knows who I am. In fact, I'd _rather_ be anonymous."

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Really." I nodded.

"Well then." She grinned once more. "I bet you can't wait for tomorrow."

**Well, erm… I got Max a dress****.**** Sorry, there isn't a link. I make these dresses in my story up from my imagination.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: My favorite singer right now would have to be Taylor Swift. But my favorite band is definitely the Fray. WOOT WOOT! **

**By the way, only one person guessed the language I was learning. It was Chinese. But I didn't reward her with a cookie because SHE ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER. Cheater...  
**

**This chapter's question: If you went to a masquerade, would you want people to know who you were? Or would you want to be anonymous?**

**~Cake.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much. I think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I had a shit day! You had a shit day! We had a shit day! I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss!**

**Oh, I love that song! If you don't know, that was Blow Me by P!nk. And I don't own it. The title sounds really inappropriate doesn't it? (Maybe I just have an inappropriate mind...) Well, it's not. And I LUV IT! Okay, time to type the chapter. No more stalling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maxie or her friends!**

**Max: Don't call me that. *Throws Cake a death glare***

**Me: *Gulps* I… err… I don't own Maximum Ride. Let's just start this chapter, shall we?**

**Ch. 37:**

**Cara POV (OMFG! Never done this before…)**

I sighed and stared at my perfectly manicured nails. It wasn't that I minded them being long and unruly, I just had an appearance to keep up. I was the nerd-turned-gorgeous-beauty. Not to sound full of myself.

I began to empty my backpack, trying to find my English assignment. As I stuffed my hand into the pack, I randomly started grasping stuff, trying to find the paper.

Finally, my hand touched a paper that seemed the right size. Smiling at my victory, I pulled the paper out. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I realized that the paper was blank. Great.

I flipped the paper over and was surprised to see the bright orange writing. I don't own an orange pen… maybe it was Michelle's. She has been following me around like a puppy dog for a while now…

I read the writing.

_Cara,_

_Want to take down Maximum Ride? Meet me outside your house at 7 PM._

I stared down at the neat scrawl and decided this could be one of two things.

1. It could be one of Max's friends pranking me. A set up, if you will.

2. It could be an opportunity. And if you know me, you know I don't pass those up easily.

I debated this and looked at the clock sitting on my windowsill. 6:50. I only had 10 minutes to decide.

I _did_ have a vengeance against Max. Well, not exactly. I had a vengeance against Fang. Wouldn't you? We dated for months and then suddenly, one day, he realizes that _he's_ too good for _me_? That idiot will never know I was the best thing that ever happened to him.

But Max… Max did nothing wrong. No, she did do something. She ruined my perfect plan at the dance. She ruined it because she just had to go and make Fang care for her more than me. She's a bitch. If this isn't a set up, she deserves everything she's coming to her. Yes, my emotions were always clouded when it came to Max, but right now, I knew what I was doing.

I got up off of my cozy bed, threw on a jacket and walked outside.

Standing by my mailbox was a tall man in a large trenchcoat. How frickin' cliché.

I smirked. "Trenchcoat, really?"

"Yeah." His voice was dark, a bit hoarse, and mysterious. "Are you going to the masquerade?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I am." I scoffed. Anyone who was _anyone _at the school was going.

"Good." The man said. "Max is going, too."

I was shocked. "That loser is going?" I asked. How could Brigid stoop so low? I thought we were both on the I-hate-Max bandwagon.

"Yes. And if you want to get rid of Maximum Ride, you'll make sure that at precisely 6:30 PM tomorrow, she'll be outside the party. Then I'll take care of her."

I smiled. "The perfect opportunity. And no blood will even be on my hands."

"Nope. Not on yours. So, will you do it?" He asked.

Why wouldn't I?

"Of course."

* * *

I sighed and continued talking to Brigid's father. He was an old man, but he was the perfect person to zone out on. I could act like I was talking to him, but really be watching Max as she mingled with others at the party. Though her mask disguised her to most, I could tell it was her. She looked stunning, but I didn't care.

"They come here! Invade my beach, invade my property, and then just up and leave!" Brigid's father snapped. "There was the tall one only dressed in black. Probably one of those emotional types. And the girl. She was blond and also tall. She had brown eyes. I swear when I find them I am going to chase them so far away…"

The description he had given me was shocking. That was definitely Max and Fang. I checked my watch again. 6:29! Crap! How am I supposed to-

A smile appeared on my thin lips.

"Is that the girl, Mr. Dwyer?" I asked, innocently pointing to Max, who had conveniently removed her mask.

His eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. "It is. Thanks, Cara. You are such a good kid."

I watched in amusement as he approached Max, fuming. Fang was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care. This was far to fun to watch. I grinned evilly. I began to wonder what Mr. Mysterious had in store for Max. What kind of embarrassing stunt was he going to pull?

_Yes, Mr. Dwyer. I am such a good child._

**Max POV**

I could feel the stares as I walked through the front doors with Nudge, Ella, and Angel. Sure we looked amazing, but were all the stares necessary?

I didn't want too much attention, this actually was the beach house Fang and I ran away from. I really didn't want them catching Fang and I. That wouldn't be very good…

I heard a wolf whistle that was obviously directed towards yours truly and turned to glare at the perpetrator. It was… Josh?

Still fuming that he would be so… indecent, I walked up to Josh.

"Hey baby." He said, grinning in true Josh fashion. Oh, god. He really didn't know it was me. His gazes slowly ranged down my body.

I frowned. "You perv!" I slapped his arm.

"Max?" He asked, incredulous.

"No duh." I crossed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was-" I cut him off with a hand.

I smirked. "It's cool. Just don't go wolf whistling to random girls. Or I will get Fang to come after you."

He gulped and I laughed.

I walked away until my eyes landed on Fang. He looked amazing in a black tux with his awesome yellow tie. Totally kidding, the tie was black. His mask was black, too.

I walked up to him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around quickly and looked relieved to see me.

"Max." He gasped. "You look… gorgeous." He finally said. Now, Fang was often at a loss for words, but not like this.

His eyes roamed down my body, but unlike with Josh, I didn't feel uncomfortable. He finally met my gaze.

"Done checking me out?" I asked.

"I dunno." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to dance?" He asked, a glint in his eyes.

I looked at him like he had a third eye. "No!"

"Good. Me neither. I'll go get us some punch, okay?" He asked.

"Are you sure it isn't spiked?" I asked suspiciously.

"No." He laughed. "Brigid's dad is in charge of this party. He wouldn't let it happen."

"Do you think that's the guy who told us off?" I wondered aloud.

Fang nodded. "More than likely. Well… I'm going to go get the punch."

"No problem." I said, watching him leave.

Once he was out of my vision, I sighed. I removed the itchy mask I was wearing. As Ella says, it may 'complete the look', but it was annoying!

I turned my gaze and saw the man from the beach stomping toward me. Turning on my heel, I sprinted toward the doors.

I knew he was on my tail, but I had a feeling I could make it.

I grinned as the fresh air hit me with a rush. Suddenly, two arms grabbed me. I struggled against the muscular grips dragged me into the street. After a while of struggle, a cloth was forced over my mouth. I held my breath. Don't breath it in. Don't breath it in, Max.

Then I was dizzy. So dizzy. I felt myself collapse in the middle of some parking lot. I slowly shut my eyes, even though I knew I'd regret it later.

I wish I could say my last thought as I blacked out was something special. Something along the lines of, _I will always love you, Fang _or_ It's okay. I will always be strong._

But noooo. This was my life. So obviously my thought was none of the above. My thought as I blacked out was simple.

_I hope this asphalt isn't too jagged. Ella would _kill_ me if I ripped this dress._

**Whoa! That chapter was long! And I finally got a POV that wasn't Max, Fang, or 3rd Person. I feel so accomplished!**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I would rather be anonymous. It would be so fun to be unknown! And I'm so shy... Ha ha. No. I told my friends I was shy once... they looked at me like I had a third eye. Just because I'm not afraid to belt out song lyrics in the middle of the soccer field, doesn't mean I'm not shy! Okay. Maybe it does... but whatever.  
**

**This Chapter's Question: Would you rather have a unicorn or a Pegasus? This is a VERY serious question. VERY.**

**~Cake.**


	38. Chapter 38

**We are never ever ever ever, getting better back together! Oooh oooh oooh oooh! Oh oh oh oh! I used to think that we were forever, ever. And I used to say, never say never. So he calls me up and he's like "I still love you" and I'm like I'm just… I mean this is exhausting, you know? We are never getting back together… like ever. That was for all you Swifties out there? *Grins* **

**Check out my songfic for that song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Or the TS song I just used.**

**Ch. 38:**

**Fang POV**

Sometimes, it's really hard to tell when something is wrong. Like, when you forget to feed the dog, you wouldn't remember and you would have no way to find out what's wrong. But at other times, you just _know_. Like, for example, when your lunatic ex-girlfriend is chasing an old man who is chasing your current girlfriend. Yeah, you just know.

I dropped, yes I literally dropped, the punch cups in my hand and took off sprinting after Cara.

The old man, Cara, and I all paused at the door. I scanned the street for Max. Suddenly, I spotted the struggling mass of girl being held by at least two guys.

"Max!" I screamed and ran out the door. "Max!" I yelled again and sprinted to where I watched her get dragged away. I went on like this, running for at least five more minutes, but Max was no longer in site.

When I finally arrived at Brigid's house, I paused and looked at the scene. There were 5 police cars sitting there.

I knocked on the giant doors. A large officer opened up the door.

"I'm sorry, son. The party's over. A girl has been kidnapped. Only those with a relationship to the victim, witnesses, or those who own the house are allowed inside." He said. I looked up at him and glared.

"I was just out looking for her." I pushed past the large man into the house.

The sight I saw was unnerving. Ella, Angel, and Nudge were all sobbing as Iggy and Gazzy tried to comfort them. Brigid looked actually worried. The old man still just looked grumpy. Cara looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Sometime while I was gone Dr. Martinez showed up and she was now biting her nails, trying to stop the tears running down her cheeks. Zack was there too, looking more panicked than I figured he would.

"Fang!" Nudge exclaimed as she saw me. "Did you find her?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head and tried to bite back the tears threatening to spill. I'm Fang, the emotionless brick wall, I _don't_ cry.

"We need to take you all in individually for questioning." The large officer said.

I looked up at him, glaring.

"Okay." Dr. M said softly, trying to be the voice of reason.

**The Police Officer's POV**

I, Gerald Porter, had seen a lot of things working in the more serious section of the Hunter Creek Police Department. Honestly, most crime comes from the poorer area of Hunter Creek. And in my 25 years as an officer, I've only come across one kidnapping and three homicides.

I knew the procedure, though. You question the emotionally distraught family and friends and pry for information. I didn't like doing it, but as I said, it's procedure.

The older lady, I'm assuming the mother, entered the room of the house we were using for interrogation.

"Name?" I asked.

"Valencia Martinez." She answered quietly.

"Relationship to the victim?"

"Mother." She said.

"Do you know if Maximum Ride had any enemies? Anyone with a vengeance?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "She can pick a fight, but there's nothing ever so serious they would harm… and kidnap her like that."

"Thank you, ma'am. Can you send the next person into the room?" I asked. She nodded and left.

The blond hair, blue-eyed girl entered, dry tears pasted to her face.

"Name?"

"Angel Clark." She said, trying to keep up a strong impression.

"Relationship to the victim?"

She glared at me. "_Don't_ call Max a victim. She's fine. She'll be fine." She repeated.

I tried not to sigh, though this behavior was not unusual. "Relationship to _Max_?" I emphasized.

"Friend." She clarified.

"Any enemies Max may have?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't think anyone would seriously hurt her… but, the only enemies I know that she has are Brigid Dwyer, the girl who lives here, and Cara, the one with the dark black hair." She answered.

"Thank you. Please bring the next person in."

A boy similar to the girl who had just been in came through the door. I repeated the procedure on the boy I had figured out was Zephyr Clark. After not getting any new information from him, I had him send in the next person.

"Name?" I asked the mocha-skinned girl who was sitting in front of me.

"Monique Williams. But I go by Nudge." She answered nervously.

"Relationship to Max?" I had learned not to go around calling her a victim anymore.

"BFFL." She answered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She sighed. "Best friend for life. We are always going to be friends. Always." She said.

"Um… Okay. Does she have any possible enemies?" I asked.

"Let's see…" She thought for a moment. "Brigid, Cara, Dylan Gunther-Hagen – he's her ex, that guy she flicked off at the mall, the girl she punched for telling off Angel, any number of girls that want to date Fang – her boyfriend, the woman whose cookies she stole, that dog who she accidently bumped into while he was… erm… doing his business, that-" I cut her off with a hand.

"Thank you." I said, knowing her suggestions would only get more ridiculous. "Please send in the next person."

I went through person after person. I finished interviewing James Griffiths, Brigid Dwyer, Brigid's father Alan, Zack – her half-brother, and Ella Martinez with no new information.

"Thank you, Ella." I ended. "Please send in the next person."

She nodded and left the room. Not long after a boy dressed in all black, with hair falling over his eyes came in the room. Great, just what I need, an emotional type.

"Name?" I pondered.

"Nicholas Walker." He said simply.

"Relationship to Max?" I inquired.

"Boyfriend." He answered solemnly.

"Do you know of any enemies she might have had?"

He looked down. "I do." He said softly. "Dylan, Cara, and Brigid." He listed what I already knew. "That drunkard who she and I fought off in the… poorer area of Hunter Creek."

I looked up, realizing this was a new snippet of information. "Do you have a name?"

"Just… Ari."

"Thank you, son. Will you-" I began.

"I'm not finished." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not done." He clarified. "Max… She-she… She has a stalker."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you go to the police?"

The boy flinched. "I told Max to… but she wouldn't listen. We were both there when we found the note from the stalker."

"This is very important." I told him. "Do you still have the stalker's note?"

The boy nodded and pulled something out from his back pocket. "I took it from Max." He explained. "I carry it around everywhere so I don't forget that I have to be there… to protect her." His voice broke and a few tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you, son." I said, snatching the note from him. "You have been more help than you could possibly imagine. Is there anyone left to be questioned?" I asked.

He nodded and walked out of the room, putting a stoic expression back on.

A girl with flowing black hair and pale skin walked into the room.

"Name?" I repeated once more.

"Caralynn Evans." She said bitterly.

"Relationship to Max?"

"Enemies." She said, barely audible.

I looked at her. "Do you know anyone who would want to harm Max?" I asked, careful to avoid the term enemy.

"Yes!" She burst out sobbing. "This is all my fault!" She buried her face in her hands.

"How so?" I asked, my voice gentle.

"I…The note… She… She's gone!" She burst between sobs.

"What note?" I questioned.

"Yesterday." She calmed her voice. "Yesterday, I got a note that talked about taking Max down. I met up with this guy outside my house... and he told me to make sure she was outside of the party at exactly 6:30 PM. He said it would help get rid of her. I didn't think he meant it literally! I thought he was just going to embarrass her… like peg her with eggs or something!" She began to wail again.

"Do you have the note on you?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

She nodded and pulled it out of her clutch. I began to compare her note to the one the Walker boy gave me.

"Do you know what this guy looked like?" I asked.

"He was tall." She sniffled. "6'1" at least. He was wearing a trench coat so I don't know what he looked like. Can… can you not tell anyone this was my fault?" She asked, voice quavering.

"Sure." I nodded and dismissed her.

I looked down at both the notes. Maybe I didn't know tons about kidnapping, but I knew how to compare writing samples. And on the two notes, the handwriting was a match.

**Oh no! Max is gone! Dun Dun Dun! I have a shocking announcement here… I don't know how to put this. Reputations is almost over. Not that many chapters are left, but I urge you to go check out my other stories. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this entire story! You're all awesome people.**

**My answer to the last chapter's question: Unicorn. Duh… Just duh.**

**This Chapter's Question: What was your favorite interview of the ones that the policeman had?**

**~Cake.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**On top of the world! Where I can see everything before me! Reaching up to touch the sky! On top of the world! All of my dreams are rushing toward me. Stretching out my wings to fly! On top the world!**_

**I can shamefully admit that that song is indeed from a Barbie movie. But the song isn't actually terrible! I'm telling you, it isn't.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR. Me no own Barbie. (Besides the dolls whose heads I 'accidentally' ripped off when I was 5… I actually buried it in my backyard and found it the year I turned 12. It was really weird. Am I off topic?)**

**Ch. 39:**

**Max POV**

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. Hmm… dark lighting, a table, a chair that I'm tied to. This situation isn't looking very good for me right now.

Let's think about this. Now, what exactly happened? I remember… that old man! Yeah, he chased me and when I got outside I was grabbed. I fought, but I'm pretty sure they drugged me. I can safely say that there were three guys there. Right? Yeah… It's all pretty hazy though. I sighed, but I didn't want to face my attackers/possible stalkers, so I kept quiet.

**One Hour Later**

I feel like I've been sitting here forever. I quietly drummed my fingers against chair. Couldn't these people at least have had the decency to put a TV in here? Or maybe a good read? I'm sooo bored!

_They _kidnapped_ you, Max. What do you expect? A five-star hotel with fluffy robes and hot waiters serving yummy non-alcoholic beverages?_

Yum. That sounds good… but anyway! They should treat me well! If they are my stalker, shouldn't they treat me like a god or something?

_I think you've seen too many movies._

Whatever.

**Three Hours Later**

I want, no I need, a watch! It could be 3 AM or 3 PM and I wouldn't know. Annoying, much?

A watch would improve my behavior and-

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard a shriek that I soon realized belonged to myself.

The outline of a man appeared in the shadows and he just stood there.

"So you've woken up, Maximum." A gruff voice said dramatically.

"Hell yeah, I'm awake!" I shrieked again and tried to lift up my legs.

The man faltered. "W-What is it?"

"Oh my." My breathing quickened. "Giant-" The hyperventilating was getting worse.

"Yes?" He asked.

"CATERPILLAR!" I finished with a scream.

The silhouette face-palmed. "You're afraid of _caterpillars_?"

I glared at the figure. "Yes. If you had stalked better you would know that."

The slimy, green caterpillar inched its way closer to me. Its long tail and stubby legs followed after the huge head.

"Ah! Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!" I shut my eyes. Oh god, this was bad. Caterpillars reduced me to asking my own stalker for help. I think they're my kryptonite…

Still closing my eyes, I heard the bang of a shoe and a _squish_!

I opened my eyes and they flew to the ground to see a shoe where the caterpillar had been.

"Thank god." I sighed. I followed my gaze from the shoe, up the leg, up the torso, and finally to the face. This man had very dark brown, practically black, hair. He had light blue eyes and a bit of stubble.

I frowned. "Do I know you?"

He laughed. "Maxie doesn't remember me?"

I crossed my arms. "Uh… no." I was going to scold him for calling me Maxie, but considering I was currently the one tied to a chair, I opted not to.

He spent the next couple of minutes staring at me and I did the same. He looked so familiar… my eyes widened in recognition! That drunkard!

_Which drunkard?_

What do you mean 'which drunkard'? There aren't exactly millions drunkards running around my life.

_I was just curious…_

It was _the_ drunkard. The one that practically molested me and then I kneed him in the balls! The one with the weird name…

"I know you!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "You finally got it?"

"Yeah! You're that guy from the alley… Fairy!" I grinned at my recognition.

His smirk fell. "It's Ari."

I nodded. "Got it, Harry." I stifled my laughter. Man, is it fun to aggravate people or what?

He sighed.

I decided to fill the silence. "Sorry that I didn't remember you. You just look different not being pissed off, drunk, and clutching your privates." I shrugged.

"Do you think taunting me is a good idea?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's the best one I have. As you probably know, I'm not the best with authority."

He stayed silent.

I resumed talking, "I'm a bit surprised that it's you stalking me. You seem a bit young for a stalker, you know?"

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well… you look 23 or 24-ish, right? I figured that if people wanted to be stalkers, they'd do it when they were 40, horny, and lonely men living with their cats."

"I really wouldn't advise you to taunt me, Maximum." He told me, eyes cold.

I shrugged, though fear was coursing through my veins. "You kidnapped _me_. I'm a package deal. You get me, the voice inside my head, and my attitude."

His expression changed to intrigued. "Voice inside your head?"

"Oh yeah." I said, trying to keep conversation flowing. That kept him away from doing anything drastic like, I don't know, killing me. "It never shuts up when I want it to. It says it isn't my conscience. It talked about someone named Cake too…" I replayed the conversations I'd had with the Voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you start stalking me?" I asked.

He smirked. "The day after you and your pretty boy beat up me and my boys."

"Then how did you know about my life before that?" I asked, frowning.

"It isn't that hard. You can find anything you want to know fast using the Internet." He shrugged.

My face paled at his statement, as it brought me back to something Fang said about Zack. Fang was talking about how Zack used the Internet to find Ella and I and it took a year. This guy looked me up and knew all about me after a couple of days.

"Zack wasn't in on this, was he?" I asked, barely audible.

"Who?" He asked, and for a moment I was relieved. "Oh! You mean Holden! The one posing as your brother, right? Holden and Ratchet are my boys – the ones that your boyfriend knocked out in the alley. Omega was one too, until he ran away like a coward. Let's just say… he doesn't have the _chance_ to be cowardly anymore."

I felt like I had been sucker-punched hard. But it was even worse because this pain wasn't physical. I had trusted Zack – Holden. I had liked him. He had been the best older brother anyone could ever ask for.

No wonder he was a fake.

**Noooo! Zack *sob* is *sob* evil *sob* So, no, the stalker wasn't Zack, but Zack was a minion of the stalker. Ari! Dun dun dun! Or as I like to call him, Fairy. But it's up to you what you call him.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I liked the one with Nudge. I just wanted to talk to her and say, "Yes, Nudge. I'm sure it was the dog that she bumped into while it was pissing that kidnapped Max."**

**This chapter's question: Um... I don't have a question so... Oh, I know! What are the craziest pair of socks you own!?**

**That's_ your question? You couldn't come up with anything better?_  
**

**Don't listen to that! Just answer the question. ;)**

**~Cake.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ready… set… go! Go where? I don't know. Awwwkwaaaarrrrd…**

**Well, anyway. For all my readers of 'The New Me', I will not be posting a new chapter today. I have justified reasons though! A) Yesterday was the first day of school, so obviously once I got home, instead of being productive and writing a new chapter, I sat around moping about school starting again. B) In a review for one of my stories, someone told me to read the Mortal Instruments series. So, I sprinted to my kindle and bought the first book. And then I started to read it. Meaning, I read it for four hours straight. (Post a spoiler about Mortal Instruments in the comments and I will rip your head off. -_-) So yeah, I couldn't post a 'The New Me' chapter today. So sue me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Ch. 40 (Whoa. I just said _40_!):**

**Max POV**

Over the last… I don't even know how long… Well, anyway. I have made a new best friend. Isn't that delightful? To me it is.

I stared at my best friend carefully.

"Well, today," I began. "I… um… I ate lunch and they didn't let me out of this damn dark room. I mean, would it kill them to get better lighting? One good thing came out of this though, I am going to have killer night vision after this."

_If there is an 'after this'._

Way to be an optimist, Voice. But you know I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Table.

Yes, I was now best friends with a table. I needed to be friends with this table. I barely had any human interaction and it was killing me. Ari hardly ever came down to see me (I think we're in a basement) and when he did, it was only to feed some random mystery meat. Seriously? I thought you kidnapped me because you stalked me, not because you wanted me to be a taste tester.

_Again, I'm not sure if there will be an after this. You may die choking on one of the many mystery meats._

Oh, great. That is _just_ how I want to die. I can already see the inscription on my tombstone:

_Maximum Ride. Nice enough daughter and sister, great friend and girlfriend, and beloved taste tester for her stalker. May she rest in peace._

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"So, Table? How was your day?" I asked. Oh yeah. Totally going to the looney bin after this. I think I'm crazier than Cara on mood-swinging pregnancy pills. I already feel bad for the guy who has to deal with her when that happens. I can see it already:

"_Oh, honey!" Cara exclaims. "It's such a beautiful day. Chirping birds, a rainbow, the sun is shi- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY TACO?"_

"_Um… I think I have to go." The random guy says. "Yeah. I have to go… go to that thing. Yep, bye!" He races out the door never to be seen again._

Okay, I hope I'm not _that_ crazy.

"Table?" I asked once more.

Silence.

"Oh my pancakes! You are just like Fang! This is perfect… If only you had a six (more like 8) pack." I sighed.

_Yeah. Because it's just _so_ likely that a table would have a six-pack._

You are such a party pooper.

_Well, if you just listened to me then-_

"OH IT SOUNDS GOOD TO ME! YES, IT SOUNDS SO GOOD, TO ME! COWBOY TAKE ME AWAY! FLY THIS GIRL AS HIGH YOU CAN INTO THE WILD BLUE. SET ME FREE, OH, I PRAY! CLOSER TO HEAVEN ABOVE AND CLOSER TO YOU! CLOSER TO YOUUUU!" I sang Dixie Chicks to make that damn Voice go away.

I am insane, aren't I?

_Yes, that's because-_

"CLOSER TO YOUUUUUUUU!" I sang.

As I was singing, a guy about my age opened the door.

"Will you shut up?" He asked. My eyes widened when I realized something.

_I knew him._

**Fang POV**

I sat awake at 4 o' clock in the morning, watching another news announcement about Max go by.

"A girl by the name of Maximum Ride has gone missing in the Hunter Creek area. If anyone has seen this girl," A picture of Max flashed across the screen. "Please contact this number." A number flashed under the picture.

I felt myself stiffen even more. Someone plopped down on the couch and for a second, I just prayed it was Max. But it wasn't.

It was my mom.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked.

Cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Max. Oh, Max. Why couldn't I have been there for you? I should have contacted the police. I should have been with you every single second of the damn day. I should have-

"Nicholas?" My mom asked.

"Yes?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." She soothed me, running her fingers through my hair.

But will she?

My mom walked away, not even trying to urge me to go to sleep.

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

My normal, automatic cell ring tone played. Who's calling 4 in the morning? The kidnappers? A ransom call? No… they'd call Max's mom for that.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Fang!" Iggy's voice played on the other end.

"Why are you calling at 4 AM, Ig?" I asked.

"You were already awake weren't you?" I couldn't deny that.

I sighed. "So what's up?"

"The Flock is gathering in the park for… a meeting of sorts. You have to come." He explained.

We gathered in the park for the meeting, but before we got started, I decided to tell them all about the stalker. I got… varied reactions.

"FANG! YOU! IDIOT!" Ella shouted in between punches she was throwing at me.

Gazzy grabbed Ella's arm. "He was just doing and respecting what Max wanted."

"How could you not tell any of us?" Nudge's bottom lip quavered.

I looked away. "I just… couldn't. Max wouldn't let me. She didn't want any of us to get hurt."

"But-" Ella was once again cut off.

"EVERYONE! We are going to start this meeting… now!" Iggy shouted.

"So what's this about?" Angel shifted from foot to foot.

"We," He made a hand gesture to all of us. "Need to save Max."

Everyone looked around the circle we were in.

"Agreed." We all said.

"So… how?" I asked.

"Well… they couldn't have gone far with an unconscious girl. They obviously had to be driving… they had to avoid the freeway to stay away from officers that are on the freeway because of that shootout from last month… so they're near here. Somewhere within… 30 minutes distance. And it's somewhere you can only get via the streets, no freeway." Angel said reasonably.

We all stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

Iggy was the first to recover. "Well, the only places you can get to within a 30 minute drive are places in Hunter Creek and in the town just to the right of it."

Gazzy spoke up. "Is everyone ready to save Max?"

We all put our hands together like in those cheesy sports movies. We all raised our hands at once, and I saw a few people around the circle crack a smile. I managed to pull out a bit of my lips twitching up.

After all, now I was going to save Max. And I even had a team to do it.

**I think I just murdered my caps key. Oh well… deal with it. ;P**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I own a very crazy pair of monkey socks. ;D  
**

**This Chapter's Question: If you could gather a team of fictional characters from any number of different fandoms and put them together to create the ultimate team, who would you gather together?  
**

**~Cake.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

_**She's cold and she's cruel and she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after. Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery; she's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more.**_

**By god, if anyone knows what song that is from you officially are too awesome for words. So here's the challenge: Tell me what you think the song is in a review. AND NO GOOGLE HELP. Well, really, I'll never know if you do use Google, but I'll just trust you not to.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not happening again.**

**Ch. 41:**

**Max POV**

"Josh!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You know what, I don't care what you're doing here. You just have to help me. So, I have this crazy stalker dude after me and he kidnapped me and now I'm talking to a table and God, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't eat good food soon because Harry seriously _cannot_ cook soup." I finished.

"Hey! I cooked that soup." Josh scowled.

"You- you what?" I asked.

Josh bit his lip. "I cooked that soup. Um… I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Ratchet."

My jaw dropped. Ratchet? Wasn't that the third guy on Harry's – Ari's team?

"Can you untie my hands?" I asked suddenly.

"What? No. Why?"

I gave him a death glare. "I need them to facepalm. I seriously need to hang around better people. Most of the current ones are kidnapping me."

"Hey. Not my fault. I'm just doing what Ari wants." Josh – Ratchet, crossed his arms.

"Why? Why?" My tone rose.

"Because! He saved my brother and I. We were living off the streets when he found us. Now, Holden and I are living fine. I even get to go to school, even if it isn't under my real name." He finished.

"How can you live with yourself?" I spat. "You acted like you were my _friend_." I felt no sympathy towards him.

"I am your friend!" He retorted.

"Yeah." I snorted. "Cause it's just _so_ normal for friends to kidnap each other and cook each other terrible soup!"

"You know, I was friends with you before I even knew it was you Ari was after." He said softly.

"Yeah right." I wanted to cross my arms, but seeing as they were tied to a chair, I couldn't.

"Hey Ratchet! I'm back from the-" I looked up at the person coming down the stairs and he looked right back at me.

"Just _greeeaaaat_." I drawled. "Is it 'bring in all the people who betrayed Max' day or something?" I glared at Za- Holden.

"Max, I'm so-" He began.

"Shut it, Holden." I snapped. "You two are both despicable. De – _spic_ – ah – _ble_!" I felt my fists clench.

"Please, Max. We didn't-" Ratchet was quickly cut off.

"Save it, Ratch. If she isn't going to be respectful to us, we don't have to be respectful to her." Holden sneered in a way I had never heard before.

And then they both left.

**Fang POV**

So, our search for Max isn't going so well. Here are the last few days for you.

Saturday: Mope about Max and plan to get her back.

Sunday: Search around town for any 'LOST GIRL FOUND' posters or any sign of Max herself. If I wasn't so depressed about this, I might even joke about how the Flock was kind of on a Scooby Doo quest right now.

Monday: Go to school.

Monday was what I was facing right now. And it has to be the worst of all three. Do you know how awful the pity stares and 'I'm so sorry's are? Very awful. It makes me feel like Max is really gone. I even got one girl who had the audacity to ask me if I was single now.

Cara has gone surprisingly mute the past couple days. For once, I think she might actually be experiencing an actual emotion. Though what, I'm not quite sure.

After school, I was itching to leave, but I knew I had track practice because of a big event coming up.

I dragged myself out to the field and forced myself to start doing hurdles.

Hurdle. Hurdle. Hurdle. That sounds like turtles. Max told me that if she could have a sea turtle or a koala, she'd choose the sea turtle. **(A/N: ARE YOU KIDDING? I'd take the koala…) **Max…

"Awugh." I groaned.

"Dude, are you okay?" Josh ran up to me. "You didn't even jump over that last hurdle."

"Yeah, I was…" I trailed off.

"Thinking about Max." He finished for me. I nodded.

He sighed. "Me too."

"You are?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "We were friends."

"Were." I growled. "She isn't gone. You _are_ friends." I corrected.

He flinched. "Uh… yeah. Fang, I- uh, I gotta go." With that, he sprinted off.

I began to pack up the hurdles, knowing I didn't have the will to practice anymore. I headed toward the shed to lock up the hurdles.

"I'm sorry, man. Max was awesome." Some guy named Blake said once I had almost reached the shed. I smiled and told him it was okay.

Once he was out of sight, I kicked the hurdles. Hard. Yeah, in retrospect, not my best idea ever.

I cried out and grabbed my leg. The fact I didn't have the best balance didn't help me in this situation. Seeing as I was hopping up and down on one leg, I obviously fell over.

"Owww." I grunted.

I closed my eyes and just lied there for a while.

"Fang?" I heard someone's voice. I looked up to see Cara.

"What?" I snapped.

She stepped back. "I- I just wanted to know why you were lying on the ground like that."

I glared. "I'm lying here because I'm frustrated, all right? Without Max here, I'm just- just- Ugh!"

Okay, maybe I was really lying there because I whammed my leg into some hurdles, but it was all indirectly connected to Max.

What I said to Cara must've made an impact somehow, though, because she started to cry.

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"This… is… all… my fault!" She sobbed and ran off.

All… _her_ fault?

**The end is near… And I'm crying on the inside! But I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**My answer to last week's question: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Harry (HP), Hermione (HP), Ron (HP), Neville (HP), Luna (HP), Tris (Divergent), Four/Tobias (Divergent), Clary (Mortal Instruments), Jace (MI), Isabelle (MI), Magnus (MI), Conan (Detective Conan), Haibara (DC), Heiji (DC), Percy (PJ), Annabeth (PJ), Jacob (Twilight… but only so I could stare at him), and Katniss (HG).**

**I just had a thought. What if I put Taylor Swift in there? Even if she isn't fictional, I can so picture it.**

_**Max: Let's go kick some serious ass!**_

_**Hermione: I, for one, think we should be rational about this.**_

_**Isabelle: I say we just jump right in there and-**_

_**Four: No way! We have to-**_

_**Taylor: DEAR JOHHHHHHHN!**_

**Perfect. Just perfect.**

**This chapter's question: What is your favorite TV show?**

**~Cake.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have other stories as many of you know. Plus, I'm still thinking of the way this is all going to wrap up. Anyway, enjoy! This is a pretty exciting chapter in my humble opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. *Sniffle***

**Ch. 42:**

**Max POV**

Hoorah! I was hitting the I've-been-sitting-in-a-basement-and-have-been-kidnapped-for-approximately-a-week mark! I'd been able to pick up the time/date some of the time by sneaking looks at Holden's watch.

My days were usually quite boring, actually. Holden, Ratchet, or Ari would come down to the basement to give me food when necessary. I forced them to untie my hands any time they gave me food. If you were me, you would refuse spoon-feeding too.

As I opened my eyes this fateful morning, I had an idea that today would be life changing. Well, actually I didn't. All I had an idea of was that I smelled chocolate. In front of me on top of my lovely friend, Table, there was a huge brownie. No, not one of those cheapie sugar-free 2-inch long Jenny Craig brownies that you get with your diet. It was… amazing.

It was amazing. Beautiful, even. I decided to name it. It would be… Britney. No, that reminded me of Britney Spears and I did _not _want my brownie bursting out and singing 3. That would just make it inedible. Well, I'd probably still eat it, but anyway… Its name would be… Mitchell.

"Hi, Mitchell." I said, my voice hoarse from days of no usage. Wait a second; I'm talking to a brownie. I am so crazy.

I tried to take my hands and pick it up, but then I remember they were tied to a chair. That only left one thing. With that, I shoved my face into the beloved brownie.

Once it had disappeared I felt immediately bad. I had just eaten one of the few friends that hadn't betrayed me. If I make it out of here, I'll have to make a gravestone for it.

_R.I.P. Mitchie, the brownie_

_The morning I met you – The second I devoured you_

Mitchie… where have I heard that name? Oh god, no. It was all coming back to me. The horrid night when… Ella and Nudge forced me to watch Camp Rock on Disney Channel! In all honesty, at first I was curious what it was about. Afterwards, I wanted to barf, then yell 'Die in a hole, Shane Gray' then barf again.

Oh no. Against my will, the stupid Demi Lovato song came back to me.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say._

I growled and urged the song to leave my mind.

_But I had this dream! Right inside of me!_

_I'm going to let it show- it's time._

_To let you know. Oh, to let you know!_

I will not sing along. I will not sing along. I will not sing along.

_This is real. This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now._

_Gonna let the light. Shine. On. ME!_

Well, that was a crap plan.

_Now I found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be-_

_This is meee._

"Will you shut up?!" The basement door slammed open to reveal Holden and Ari standing there, both seething.

I shrugged. "You are the ones keeping me here."

"Stop with the Camp Rock!" Holden growled.

I burst out laughing. "You've… seen… it?" I said between bits of laughter. "You should update your facebook status to: 'Just watched Camp Rock 2! Luvvvvved it! Shane Gray, marry me!'" Yeah, I watched the second one, too. What? My curiosity peeked, okay?

"The girl strapped to the chair with chocolate all over her face thinks she can tease me. My life just hit an all time low." Holden muttered.

Hold it in. Must… hold… it… in. "Your life is an all time low!" I blurted. Oopsie.

"I'm going to kill her." Holden's eye twitched.

Ari put his arm in front of Holden. "Calm down."

"Anger management. You should think about classes." I nodded, agreeing with my own statement.

Ari glared. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Who? Me? He must be talking to Table.

If I could've I would've raised my arms in a 'surrender gesture'. Sadly, my arms were strapped down. "I get it. You don't like Camp Rock."

Ari calmed and Holden did likewise. But I, being me, couldn't stop there. Why even taunt someone if you aren't going to put a cherry on top?

_Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue._

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa._

_Endless days in my chaise._

_The whole world according to moi._

I began to sing the famous High School Musical song.

"That's it!" Holden pushed Ari's arm away and lunged across the table at me. Now, that was not a brotherly action.

I wish I could've punched or kicked or elbowed or kneed or done something, but when your limbs are strapped down it's a bit hard.

"Stop! Holden, get off of her!" Ari joined into the doggy pile on top of me. I was in this awkward position. My chair was tipped over because Holden lunged at me. Then Ari landed on top of Holden. So… yeah. I'm lying/sitting/tipped over/whatever on the ground with two of my kidnappers on top of me. This is so weird.

_Slam! _

That's the sound I heard while all this was happening. I looked to the door to see if it was Ratchet, attracted to all the noise and ruckus. Well, Ratchet was there. But it was the people standing behind him who interested me.

Behind Ratchet were Nudge, Angel, Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. My eyes lingered on Fang's before I turned back to the shocked looking kidnappers who were on top of me at this very moment.

And that's when the mighty chair I was sitting/laying on snapped.

**Next chapter you get to see what all led up to this from Fang's perspective. Who can't wait?**

**My Answer to Last Chapter's Question: My favorite TV show is Big Brother. What can I say? I'm a huge reality TV addict.**

**This Chapter's Question: Have you watched Camp Rock or High School Musical? Did you like it? Very important question, I know.**

**~Cake.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the wait. I would've updated earlier today, but my mother and sister dearest dragged me to go dress shopping. Hoorah. T_T. That was sarcasm. We wasted three hours (seemed like _years_) at the mall looking for a dress and we DIDN'T EVEN FIND ONE. Not one. Okay, now that the rant is out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm faking own suicide! Oops. Err, wrong story. Anyway… I don't own MR.**

**Ch. 43**

**Fang POV**

A week. That's all it took to crush my entire spirit. To make me feel like the world was ending. To turn me into the emo-like person I've so often been accused of being. Happy, no?

I moped around school like a zombie. Now, through this entire school year, I've walked around differently. Multiple girls draped on my arm, laughing with Iggy, Cara by my side, and (personally my favorite) with Max. I've never been so damn depressed as I was now, though. Huge bags under my eyes and drooped eyelids. Hell, if I put out my hands in front of me and started shouting "Braaaaaaiiins" people actually would think I was a zombie.

Nothing had been able to cheer me up. The Flock had looked for Max to no avail. Iggy cracked as many sorry jokes as he could. Even Josh had tried, dressing up in his dad's trench coat and creeping out freshman as much as he could just to make me laugh.

Now, if you don't believe any of that, here's the killer. Not one girl has come up to me to flirt today. Not one. Did that sound conceited? Oh, sorry. I was too _depressed_ to notice.

"Fang." I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around. I frowned at the person standing there.

"I need to tell you something." Cara chewed on her lip. In all honesty, she looked as bad as I did. Her hair was in an unruly bun on her head and she looked as if she hadn't eaten, slept, or drank anything for weeks.

"What?" I snapped, causing her to flinch.

"What happened to Max- It was my fault."

I sighed. "This again?"

"It's true. A man asked me if I wanted to get rid of Max- and I did. But I swear I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought he was just going to help me take her down socially."

Now, _that_ got my attention. "Cara- this isn't a funny joke."

"It isn't a joke." She protested. "I swear I'm telling the truth. A man in a trench coat showed up and everything. He asked me if I wanted to help, which I did. I got Max outside the mansion at the specified time and he- he kidnapped her." She whispered.

"Cara!" I said, mortified. "You wouldn't."

"I didn't know!" She cried.

"Wait, a trench coat?"

"What?" She asked, momentarily pausing her crying fest.

I looked at her intently. "A trench coat. Describe the trench coat the man was wearing."

"It was- um, a dark green-brown type. Four buttons, three-quarter length sleeves?"

"No way." I muttered darkly before taking off down the hallway.

I stood outside the classroom I knew I had too, just waiting for my target to come out. Finally, he did.

"Josh?" I asked, stepping into his line of vision.

"Fang, can't talk now. The bell for second period is going to ring any second."

I gave the impression of nervousness. "Can we please talk in private? It's about Max."

Josh's features seemed to soften. "Sure. Want to go outside?" I nodded and morbidly followed Josh out onto the unoccupied field. I strategically placed ourselves so that we were near the chain-link fence.

"You wanted to talk about Max?" Josh piped up.

I nodded. "I did." Then I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the fence. "I wanted to know what the hell you did to her." I hissed.

Josh smiled. "You figured it out. I swear I gave that trench coat clue so long ago I thought you'd have forgotten."

"Clue? What is this to you? Some kind of sick game?" I asked, incredulous. Unknowingly, I pressed him harder against the fence.

He choked a bit. "N-no. I didn't stalk or kidnap her, Fang. It was my friend- no, let me explain about him, please."

"Why should I?" His face was getting paler due to lack of oxygen.

"I'm your only hope." He said, barely audible. But he was. He was my only hope of finding Max. Not without reluctance, I dropped him. He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Explain." I growled.

"I used to be a street kid. My real name is Ratchet. I was on the street with my brother, Holden. We were dying out there. Ari – the guy who kidnapped Max – was our savior. He gave us food; a place to live, even got me the money to go to school as 'Josh'. The only problem was he was a gang type of guy. Remember that night in the alley? The one where you saved Max? I was there. You even knocked me out. Ari just couldn't give up the fact one of his victims had gotten away. Only recently did I even realize it was Max." He visibly flinched. "I want to help. I'm going to help you get Max back."

I laughed hollowly. "Now why would I let you do that? After all you've done to her?" There wasn't even a need to explain who 'her' was.

"I know where she is. Just. Let. Me. Help."

"Come on." I said hoarsely, making a rash decision. I tugged Josh, uh, Ratchet behind me.

Before I knew it, I had rounded up the entire Flock and had explained the situation to them. The reactions varied from Gazzy trying to take a swing at Ratchet to Nudge breaking out in tears of relief to Angel doubting Ratchet's good motives. I did too, but he was all I had left.

I looked out the window as Ratchet drove us to the place where Max was. Surprisingly, the car halted to a stop in front of a nice house only 15 minutes from the school. It was a nice tan house with a huge flowerbed and it gave off that creepy I'm-a-lonely-middle-aged-woman-who-has-nothing-better-to-do-than-plant-flowers-and-house-cats vibe.

"This is it?" Iggy asked, voicing my huge doubts.

"Yep." Ratchet said, teeth gritted.

I followed Ratchet through the house, and then finally to what seemed to be a basement door.

Ratchet took a deep breath before forcefully pushing it open.

What I saw was Max struggling under two heavy masses. Those masses happened to be Ari and… Zach?

Not that it mattered. Because for the time being, she was safe.

**Ha-ha! I finally updated!**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I've watched both. When I was a bit younger, I actually liked HSM. Now, I frown upon that decision. As for CR, I just watched it recently and just laughed at the cheesiness.**

**This Chapter's Question: What is your opinion on Maya in the books? She never actually did anything wrong, but did you still feel ultimate joy whenever Max beat her in anything?**

**~Cake.**


	44. Chapter 44

**This is technically the last chapter of Reputations, (*Sniffle*) but there will be an Epilogue. If you are sad this is ending, check out my other stories: The New Me, What About the Perfect Ones?, and Cinderella (Cake Style). On with the chapter, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch. 44:**

**Max POV**

You'd think after you were kidnapped were for about a week by a stalker and you were finally reunited with your boyfriend, the first thing you'd do is hug it out, right? Wrong.

As Holden and Ari sprang up off of me, I slowly righted myself by standing up and staring in awe at Fang. I was still tied to the chair, but since it had broken, I could actually stand up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Holden asked viciously.

"Oh, you know. The usual. We were just on a nice little stroll and we thought we'd come pick up our kidnapped friend on the way." Iggy said nonchalantly.

Ari narrowed his eyes, "How did you get here? And why did you let them in, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Just trying to do the right thing for once, I guess." My jaw dropped low enough I swear it could have hit the floor.

"I know. Hard to believe, right?" Ratchet smirked.

"The hell, Ratch?" Holden said gruffly, but in his eyes you could tell he was genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't live like this forever – and you know it."

"Um… sorry to ruin this precious moment." Fang said. "But we have to take Max and go."

"Good idea." I said brightly and took a step towards him.

"No!" Ari said and tugged on my arm.

"Ow!" I cried. "Watch it. Your nails are long." I said. Yes, that's what I said. What I was thinking was: _Don't kill me. I'm too young. Don't kill me. I didn't kiss Fang in our lovely reunion yet. Don't kill me. I'm – is that a butterfly? Oh, no, it's a moth._

Ari tugged me closer and, without warning, drew a pocketknife out of his – can you guess where? If you said his shoe, you're an idiot. He drew it out of his pocket, dimwit. He tugged harder on my arm and I struggled to get out of his grip. But even someone as badass as I cannot outdo someone with at least a seventy pounds on me.

Ari tugged me against his chest and I was completely bewildered. That is, until I felt cool metal against my throat. Without moving my head, I peered down to see the pocketknife pressed against me.

"Max!" Iggy cried. "I'll save you." Great, now I'm a damsel in distress. Iggy surged forward – only to get knocked out with one punch by Holden.

"Iggy!" I cried, despite myself. I knew as soon as I yelled the knife had nicked me. Blood trailed down my neck onto my dirty shirt.

I looked around the room to see Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and Ella staring at me worriedly, then I saw Iggy lying on the ground, then I saw Nudge on her… cell phone?

911! Of course, she's calling the cops.

I was going to start annoying the two men of pure evil to keep the attention off of Nudge, but then I realized I couldn't more or speak. I began to wink my left eye repeatedly to signal that Nudge was calling the cops.

It didn't work. Fang, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy all just stared like I was crazy. Along with the wink, I began to stick my tongue out in Nudge's direction. Finally, Angel looked to the side and widened her eyes in realization.

"So… um… have you seen that new ice cream flavor at Baskin Robins?" Angel asked Ari as Nudge whispered into her phone.

"No." Ari said bluntly.

"Well, it's pretty good. I think it has real peanut butter in it." Ari stayed silent after Angel's comment.

"My favorite planet is Jupiter." Angel went on. "And then my favorite moon is Miranda. It orbits Uranus."

"Ari!" Holden cried suddenly. "She's calling the cops." He pointed directly at Nudge. Well, crap.

Nudge widened her eyes worriedly and snapped her phone shut.

"I… I was just talking to Kelsey. She got a retainer and was wondering how to clean it. I told her to use the stuff you use for dentures because that's what my mom said she did when she had a retainer. I wonder if dogs can have retainers. Would it fit in their little, doggy mouths? Oh, Ange! I'm sure Total could use the retainer. His teeth are a little crooked, you know?" Nudge spewed out the words quickly, stalling in true Nudge fashion.

Ari's gruff voice sounded, "Get her."

Holden charged at Nudge like a well-trained dog. But Fang arrived in front of Nudge first.

Right hook! Jab! Left hook! Uppercut! Wait… is this turning into Tae Bo?

Within the series of hard hits and huge kicks, it was impossible to tell who was winning anymore. Both of their faces seemed to be cut up to no end, but they kept going. I was surprised a dust cloud hadn't crowded around their scuffle like in the cartoons.

While this happened, Nudge got a safe distance away from the fighters and shook an unconscious Iggy, who was still lying on the ground.

_Thud!_

I snapped my attention away from Nudge and back to the fight. Collapsed, lying on the ground was Holden. He was limp, but alive. Fists clenched, a fuming Fang stood.

I could feel Ari tense at the sight of Holden. "Don't come any closer." His voice was less certain now. "Or I'll slit her throat." Well, this is just great.

Before I knew it, we were walking out of the basement and towards what seemed to be the front door. With the cops still nowhere in sight, I knew what I had to do. I had to somewhat repeat history.

With that, I lifted my foot and… I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He immediately dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground, just as he had that night in the alley. I lunged for the knife and picked it up.

I felt the Flock come up behind me and we all just stood there for the next few minutes. All of us, looming over Ari, his knife in my hand.

The cops showed up, took the knife from me, thanked us, and told us they had been looking for Ari for quite some time.

The Flock solemnly walked out of the house, some of us limping, some of us unconscious (*Cough* Iggy *Cough*). The police told us we needed to be driven to the station to get our 'statements'.

As far as I know, Holden and Ari are getting some amount of prison years and Ratchet is getting off with a clean slate, thanks to the begging of a certain Flock.

"That was… interesting." A deep voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see Fang there, bruised and bloodied.

Without even meaning to, I wrapped him in a hug. It seemed like we stayed that way for hours. And neither of us even thought of letting go.

**My Answer Last Chapter's Question: To be quite honest, I despised Maya. I knew I shouldn't because it wasn't her fault she was a suck-y version of Max, but I still did. I was quite ecstatic when – NEVERMORE SPOILER! NEVERMORE SPOILER! CAUTION! BEWARE! – she died.**

**This chapter's question: On a scale of one to ten, how sad are you that this is ending. One being, "I'm not sad at all. Actually, I'm quite thankful." Ten being, "NO! HOW COULD YOU?"**

**~Cake. **


	45. Chapter 45

**This is the epilogue to Reputations. Cue tears being shed from all around!**

**Ch. 45: Epilogue:**

**Max POV**

"Max." Fang muttered absentmindedly. I looked up at him, his arm draped protectively around me, his eyes seeming to stare somewhere off in the distance.

"Yeah?" I asked. His eyes flashed down to me, as if just noticing I was there.

"I love you." He stated. I leaned in closer to his side, knowing he was still trying to grasp the fact that I was okay. He had even demanded to sleep by my side the night after I had gotten out of 'captivity', as the police called it. Despite protests from both our mothers, he stood his ground and got to stay beside me. Now, two weeks later, he was still having trouble figuring out that I was, in fact, here.

"Fang." I said stoutly, earning his attention. "I'm here."

"I know."

"No. You don't know. If you knew, you wouldn't be afraid of losing me every two seconds of the day." I told him matter-of-factly.

His eyes seemed to visibly flash. "Max, I _did_ lose you. I'm sorry if I don't want it to happen again."

I sighed, knowing this would go nowhere. "I know. I know. I don't want an argument, okay?"

Fang nodded, his hold around my shoulders pulling me closer to him than I already was.

"Fang… I'm sorry." I said suddenly.

His face took on a quizzical expression. "For what?"

"For not believing you." I explained. "This whole mess could have been avoided if I had just trusted you about Zack." I said fiercely, the wave of anger that I had built up against Zack finally rolling out. "He's a filthy, scummy, awful, trai-"

"Max, stop. This whole mess still would've happened if you hadn't had trusted Zack. Ari would've found another way to get to you. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"And I trust you. Now, hold on." Fang said, closing his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stifling a laugh at his expression.

"I'm closing my eyes to see if when I open them in a moment, you'll still be there." He explained as if it was the most rational and logical thing in the world to do. I let out the laughter I had been holding in and his eyes snapped open.

"I'm here all right." I said, tauntingly putting my finger in front of his face.

And he bit it. You got that right. He. Bit. It. I cried out in shock (not pain) and pulled my finger out of his mouth.

"That's gross Fang!" I cried, wiping my finger on the leg of his jeans. "What was that for?"

"You put your finger in front of my face – and they don't call me Fang for nothing." He grinned proudly.

"You are… such an idiot." I said in between laughter.

"But I'm a hot idiot, no?"

"No." I said stoutly. "You are the ugliest human being that has ever roamed this earth."

Fang just smiled and whispered, "You sure about that?" into my ear.

"Yes." I said crossing my arms and defended the hugest lie I had ever told.

"Mmhmm." Fang murmured, as if mocking me.

I turned to face him, but as I did so, he planted one on my lips. One hand on my back, he pulled me closer to him. The kiss got deeper and deeper and deeper and-

"Ew! Gross guys!" I snapped out of my kiss and turned my head towards the doorway. Ella stood there, smirking and crossing her arms just as I would have if she were in a similar situation to mine. The entire Flock stood behind her, watching with amusement.

"Oh come on. It's not like you haven't thought of doing something like that with Chase." I said, referring to her newest crush.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, blushing.

"But honestly, guys." Iggy started up. "You two need to get a room."

I gaped at him just as Fang quirked an eyebrow and said, "We had one until you guys came in."

The rest of the Flock filtered in the room, sitting down lazily on the floor. One by one they took their turns teasing either Fang and I or Ella.

As Nudge took her turn teasing Fang and I, I had to roll my eyes.

"Oh come on. It just as well could have been you and Iggy in this situation." Her cheeks heated up as Iggy let out a lazy, "Yeah," earning a slap on the arm from Nudge.

"So, I've been wondering, Max," Angel piped up. "Whatever happened to José?"

I smiled. "I donated him to the Children's Hospital that needed more toys. They said that the fact he was missing an eye didn't matter."

"And they completely disregarded the fact that it held a stalker's note before?" Iggy asked.

"I may have forgotten to mention it." I said casually, sending laughter all throughout the room.

"Wow." Gazzy stated. "So much has happened in just a few months."

"I know." I snorted.

"There was you coming," Nudge chimed.

"Then there was you dating Dylan." Angel pointed out, making Fang grit his teeth.

"And Cara made Fang go insane." Iggy stated, making me grit my teeth.

"And then you two finally got together and let your raging hormones roam free." Ella said simply, not looking up from her fashion magazine. Laughter erupted throughout the room at her comment and I smiled.

A lot had happened, from player Fang to Ari and Zack to Tess to… just everything. These couple months had been the longest of my entire life, that's for sure.

I closed my eyes and snuggled in to Fang's side once more. It was so nice to just know that I was back and that everyone was safe. It makes me sound like such a mush, but I really cared about the entire Flock. I'm Maximum Ride. And that's all I really know how to be.

With a start, I realized that after the last couple months, one thing about me was still the same. My reputation. I was still the badass the cute boyfriend.

Honestly, I could care less about the reputation now, but I guess in everyone's eyes I would always be the badass with the cute boyfriend.

And I don't think I could ever be happier about it.

**That was *sniffle* the end!**

**My (final) answer to last chapter's question: 10! I'm very attached to this story, it being Cake's first fanfiction and all.**

**The final question: What did you think of the epilogue?**

**Goodbye my loyal readers!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
